El Príncipe Multicolor
by Goddess Aeris
Summary: Cuando sientes que tu vida está vacía y no puedes ver a quienes te rodean; te encierras en tu propio mundo de ilusiones y esperanzas... pero alguien puede cambiarlo... ¿Existirá ese príncipe azul del que tanto hablan los cuentos de hadas? -ONE-SHOT... S
1. El Príncipe Multicolor, ¿existe?

**_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp; lo único de esto que me pertenece es la historia._**

* * *

**El Príncipe Multicolor**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

_Cuando sientes que tu vida está vacía y no puedes ver a quienes te rodean; te encierras en tu propio mundo de ilusiones y esperanzas… pero alguien puede cambiarlo… ¿existirá ese príncipe azul del que tanto hablan los cuentos de hadas?... S&S_

**Capítulo 1**

**_«El Príncipe Multicolor… ¿Existe?»_**

"… _fue entonces cuando miró sus ojos… esos ojos de fuego que tanto amaba, que se dio cuenta de que él sentía lo mismo por ella… porque con tan sólo esa mirada pudo saber todo lo que nunca había sido dicho… todo lo que nunca, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar. Y en ese momento… en ese preciso momento, fue cuando sus almas se conectaron con una simple mirada en la que demostraban que todo lo que habían vivido había dado sus frutos, porque su amor pudo triunfar por sobre todo…_

_Todo…_

_Porque ella sabía que él la amaba… porque él sabía que ella lo amaba… porque ambos se amaban y nada, ni nadie podría separarlos nunca más… a pesar de todo…porque él era su príncipe multicolor… y ella… ella era su princesa, la princesa multicolor de un cuento de amor… de uno que se presumía imposible… pero con la perseverancia y esperanza, ellos siempre supieron que jamás… que nunca… algo podría ser imposible mientras estuvieran juntos…_

_Simplemente porque todo estaría bien…_

_Porque… porque nada… porque, absolutamente, nada era imposible…__**"**_

_**FIN**_

La joven escritora se desperezó en su asiento, estirando cada tenso músculo de su cuerpo. Otra vez lo había logrado, había terminado otra de sus muy famosas historias… ésta, sería, nuevamente, otro de los éxitos del mercado por el que todas las personas del mundo se matarían por obtener.

Siempre se formaban extensas filas para conseguir sus libros… hasta había veces en las que la gente se quedaba días enteros fuera de la librería para obtener alguno de los tomos…_siempre era así_… y eso, generalmente, causaba demasiados disturbios.

Sonrió con ironía… no entendía a esas personas; claro que no se quejaba, después de todo, gracias ellas tenía su sustento, y mucho más que eso. Su sueldo era una suma excesivamente, alta; quizás más de lo que ella creía que se merecía, pero eso era su trabajo. Solamente tenía que volcar todas sus ideas en las páginas de Word de su computadora para que luego sean revisadas por su editor, quien le hacía unas correcciones que –por cierto –le fastidiaban, y finalmente, el libro se anunciaba para, luego, salir a la venta.

Suspiró con pesar y se frotó los ojos, enfocando su vista a la pantalla de su lap top, donde el cursor parpadeaba intermitentemente al final de la página quinientos ochenta y seis de su escrito. Le había salido una extensa narración de su nueva historia '_El Príncipe Multicolor_', que saldría próximamente.

Aún no entendía el significado del título de _su_ _propia_ historia… _no lo entendía_. Ella pensaba ponerle '_El Príncipe Azul_', pero su amiga Tomoyo le había dicho que eso no iba a quedar bien, que los príncipes azules no existían en la actualidad, pero _sí_ había príncipes multicolores.

—"_¿A qué te refieres con 'príncipes multicolores'?"_ –le había preguntado algo confundida, ante aquel comentario de su loca amiga.

—"_Sakura, Sakura… ¿a dónde has visto a un hombre como los que describen en los cuentos de hadas? Esos hombres son imposibles, al igual que esas mujeres… nadie es tan fuerte; además ¿qué sería del mundo sin los defectos? Creo que sería un poco aburrido_". –contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa que no pudo descifrar.

—"_Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, Tomoyo ¿a qué te refieres?" _

La muchacha había reído y sólo negó con la cabeza. —"_Algún día te darás cuenta, Sakura… pero por ahora, te recomiendo que comiences a mirar más a tu alrededor… te puedes encontrar con cosas que quizás nunca imaginaste y que pueden hacerte muy feliz_".

Suspiró de nuevo al recordarlo; por más que lo pensara y lo pensara, no podía encontrar una buena respuesta al comentario de su amiga, y lo que más le molestaba era que le importaba, y le _importaba mucho_. Era algo que se había quedado en su mente desde que lo habían hablado, y no podía descifrarlo.

¡Encima Tomoyo no quería decírselo!

Eso, definitivamente, la ponía de malas.

Volvió su vista a la pantalla de su lap top… debería sentirse satisfecha ¿no? Ya había terminado otro de sus trabajos y, en su criterio, éste sería un éxito también… pero algo le faltaba… _al igual que a todas las demás historias_. Nadie lo notaba, pero ella sí; Sakura sabía que algo le faltaba porque nunca podía quedar satisfecha.

¿Qué faltaría?

¿O sería ella la que alucinaba eso?

Sacudió la cabeza y corrió el aparato a un lado, para poder recostarse sobre el escritorio. Como desearía vivir una historia parecida… como desearía… como desearía poder amar así, y que la amaran de la misma manera.

Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su príncipe azul, pero sabía que eso eran sólo tonterías de niñas.

Tenía casi veinticuatro años y nunca había encontrado a alguien que valiera la pena… cuando era una adolescente, siempre había soñado encontrar a alguien como en los cuentos o novelas. Pero eso jamás pasó, ni pasaría. Hubo tantas veces en las que se sentía tan vacía y desolada que, a pesar de estar siempre rodeada de personas, se sentía irremediablemente sola, y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso.

_Ese sentimiento de soledad azotaba su alma…_

_Matando las esperanzas e ilusiones de la niña que había sido_…

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan aburrida?

Tomoyo había dicho que si todo fuera perfecto, sería bastante aburrido… pero es que ahora mismo ya lo era; _todo era tan aburrido_…

Golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio, sacudiendo todas sus neuronas. No quería pensar en eso… _otra vez_.

¿Por qué siempre era igual?

Volvió a mirar su escrito con una expresión en blanco… con sus ojos esmeraldas vacíos.

Pronto tendría que presentarlo a su editor… y _como siempre_, él haría sus correcciones.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso… realmente lo odiaba… no es que ella fuera soberbia, ni nada por el estilo, pero es que a nadie le gusta que le corrijan tantas cosas y que le den innumerables consejos a tener en cuenta en un futuro ¿verdad?

_Ese hombre nunca cambiaría_…

Siempre con esa actitud arrogante que tuvo desde que había llegado de China…

_Como la fastidiaba_…

El teléfono sonó sobresaltándola; su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y jadeó del susto.

Dios… quien quiera que sea, casi la mata de un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

Se paró vagamente de su asiento para ir en busca del diabólico aparato que la había dejado en un estado nervioso bastante alterado; tendría que cambiar esa musiquita de '_Barbie Girl'_, era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que era terriblemente escandalosa.

Encontró su celular y lo abrió. No pudo evitar rolar los ojos cuando vio quien era la persona que llamaba…

Demonios… nunca podría escapar…

Jamás podría escapar de _él_…

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su delicado rostro, mientras sus ojos verdes destellaban travesura. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo atendía? No era que ella fuera a estar siempre pendiente de él, ni que fuera su esclava.

Iba a dejarlo sonar hasta el cansancio, cuando recordó una oportunidad en la que no lo había atendido. Esa vez, ella no había llevado su celular consigo, lo había olvidado en su casa; y cuando había regresado en la noche, tenía cincuenta y dos llamadas perdidas.

_Realmente el tipo era un obsesivo con el trabajo_…

Justo en ese momento, Tomoyo la había llamado y le explicó que él había estado como loco, tratando de ubicarla, porque según le había dicho, ella era muy importante para la editorial, y era su responsabilidad la seguridad de su empleada… ¡hasta había informado a la policía! ¡Por una estúpida supuesta desaparición de cinco horas!

Volvió a rolar los ojos… también recordaba ese largo discurso que le había dado sobre llevar el móvil a todos lados por alguna emergencia; y por poco, quiso obligarla a tener guardaespaldas; pero gracias a la intervención del amigo del editor y novio de Tomoyo, pudo salir de esa encrucijada en la que se había metido.

_En la que __**él**__, la había metido_…

—"No vuelvas a desafiarlo…" –se recordó a sí misma.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y atendió su celular. –"Hola". –dijo con voz seca y desganada.

—"_Tardaste mucho"._ –escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Sakura frunció el seño ¿quién demonios se creía? Iba a mandarlo a un no tan bonito lugar, de una forma no tan femenina, ni sutil, cuando él la interrumpido. —_"Da igual… Sakura ¿cómo vas con el trabajo?"_

Otra cosa más que odiaba de él… ¿Por qué la llamaba por su nombre? Ella no le había dado el permiso, a pesar de que trabajaban juntos hacía ya, casi dos años.

—"Ya terminé mi trabajo… _**Li**_". –contestó resaltando su apellido. No soportaba que él la ahogara todo el tiempo, no soportaba al '_gran_' Xiao Lang Li, o, en su traducción, Shaoran Li. Era un arrogante de lo peor.

—"_¡Wow! ¿En serio? Sí que eres rápida, te felicito. Estoy seguro de que será otro de tus grandes éxitos"._ –exclamó del otro lado con su voz profunda. Sakura trató de descubrir un significado oculto en sus palabras, pero no lo encontró… _quizás estaba siendo sincero_.

—"Emm… gracias, eso espero".

—"_Aunque…"_ –comenzó, haciendo que ella levantara una ceja. —_"No tienes que tratarme con tanta formalidad, hace tiempo que nos conocemos; hemos trabajado juntos y… lo seguiremos haciendo… ya te lo había dicho, pero nunca haces caso, sería hora para que dejáramos las formalidades, sobre todo tú ¿no lo crees?"_

Ya sabía que eso se venía. Suspiró pesadamente, no quería entablar ninguna clase de amistad con él, no sabía muy bien las razones de aquello, pero simplemente, _no quería_.

—"No". –contestó cortante.

Un silencio se formó después de eso. Ella sólo quería cortar la comunicación, no soportaba tener que escucharlo cuando no lo veía… era como que estaba metido en su vida las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, y los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año desde que lo conoció.

_No_.

No lo soportaba.

—"_¿Cuándo puedes traer el bosquejo?"_ –preguntó, cambiando de tema. Sakura se alivió ante eso. —_"¿O prefieres que yo valla a buscarlo?"_

Eso la aterrorizó. No, no, no y no.

—"¡No!" –exclamó. –"Quiero decir… yo iba a ir de todos modos… iré ahora".

—"_¿Estás segura? No quiero molestarte"._

-'_Siempre me molestas. Tu sola presencia me molesta'._ –quiso decirle, pero se mordió la lengua para que esas palabras no salieran de sus labios.

—"Está bien… yo iré, no tengo nada más que hacer. Nos vemos en un rato, Li".

—"_Te estaré esperando. Hasta luego, Sakura_".

Cortó la comunicación y quedó mirando su teléfono. ¿Por qué ese hombre la confundía tanto?

Ese _'Hasta luego, Sakura'_ había sido dicho con cariño… un cariño que no tenía precedentes.

¿Se estaría burlando de ella?

No podía afirmar nada. Muchas veces tenía confusiones como esa. Él siempre se mostraba arrogante y la molestaba todo el tiempo, aún cuando ella estaba en silencio y sin ganas de hablar. Debía admitir que cada vez que estaba triste, las pequeñas riñas que tenía con Li, la sacaban de ese estado para adentrarla a los límites del enfado; y de cierta forma se lo agradecía interiormente, aunque él ni se diera cuenta de ello.

Suspiró… tendría que ir a llevarle su escrito al _señor perfecto_ para que él hiciera lo que siempre hacía… _pisotear sus cursilerías y cambiar, imperceptiblemente, el carácter de los personajes_.

Siempre se preguntó el por qué él hacía que siempre la protagonista fuera ingenua y despistada.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, era seguro que no lo sabría hasta que se lo preguntara... y eso, seguramente, no pasaría.

_Nunca_…

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

Miraba el reloj como si fuera a acabarse el mundo en un par de segundos.

_Quería verla_…

Hacía como una semana que ella no se aparecía por ahí, ni él la llamaba; esa tarde, con la excusa del nuevo libro, tuvo la oportunidad. Sabía que en ciertas ocasiones la atosigaba demasiado y que a ella le molestaba, _pero no podía evitarlo_. Quería saber todo de esa mujer; quería saber de sus gustos, de sus ilusiones, de sus sueños, de sus expectativas; quería conocerlo _todo de ella_, y que ella lo conociera también.

Sí, a veces sonaba algo desesperado, pero así era, no podía negarlo. Podrían considerarlo alguien obsesionado, pero Sakura era muy importante y podrían lastimarla; y eso sería algo que jamás permitiría que sucediera.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos chocolates, desordenándolos aún más de lo que ya estaban; y aflojó el nudo de su maldita corbata. Hacía calor y ese traje lo estaba asfixiando, pero él era la autoridad de allí y tenía que vestirse como tal, aunque odiara tanta formalidad.

Hizo una mueca amarga…

Ella siempre lo trataba con formalidad a pesar de conocerse hacía ya un tiempo.

Shaoran Li estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las mujeres; con tan sólo una pequeña insinuación por parte de él, ellas ya estaban encima… _queriendo desvestirlo_.

_Pero ella no_…

Desde el primer día que había llegado a ese lugar, le habían presentado a la famosa escritora de novelas de romance y fantasía… _le habían presentado a Sakura Kinomoto_; una hermosa y fascinante mujer que cualquier hombre quisiera tener. Lo primero que lo había encandilado de ella, habían sido sus ojos… esas enormes orbes verdes que decían más que mil palabras; parecía una niña pequeña con ese bello rostro angelical.

Pero, a pesar de todo, ella lo había saludado con formalismo… con un absoluto formalismo que despabiló su sonrisa de galán.

¡Demonios!

A sus veintiséis años, ninguna mujer había hecho caso omiso de él… _de sus encantos_… ninguna lo había mirado de una manera tan indiferente… _ninguna._

Supuso que quizás eso había pasado porque la chica era tímida, y era la primera vez que se veían. En la mitad de eso había tenido razón, ella sí era tímida, _pero no con él_, no demostraba la típica timidez que tendría una muchacha a la que le gusta su jefe. Sakura siempre mostraba su profesionalismo por sobre todas las cosas, cuando –por la gracia de los cielos –le hablaba, y eso no hacía más que molestarlo de sobre manera porque sabía que la chica no era un bloque de hielo, por el contrario, era cálida y tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

_Una sonrisa que lo hacía fantasear_…

_Una sonrisa que lo dejaba como idiota…_

_Una sonrisa que lo hacía olvidar hasta de su nombre_…

Al principio había pensado que era el orgullo de macho herido lo que le impulsaba a pensar de esa manera… pero no, no era eso lo que pasaba por su mente…

_Por su corazón_…

Eso pudo haber sido en un principio… pero no después… después de conocerla más, se dio cuenta de que ella no era como las otras mujeres que había conocido…

_Por eso era que_…

_Por eso era que_…

Sonrió taciturnamente; recordaba que desde que la conoció, había dejado de andar con tantas mujeres… hasta que, finalmente, abandonó por completo sus conquistas. Si quería ganarse su corazón tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios… ¿no?

Volvió a pasar una mano por sus cabellos; ganar su corazón se había transformado en la misión más imposible que pudiera haber _intentado_ superar en toda su vida, y eso que ya estaba hablando de un futuro.

_De un futuro que encontraba, totalmente, incierto_…

No sabía como llegar hasta ella, y –por el momento –nadie había podido conseguirla… si algún día, alguien lo hacía… él no tendría otro remedio que hacerse a un lado y dejar que fuera feliz… con quien quiera que sea… pero sólo quería verla feliz_… sólo eso_…

¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué!?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no lo miraba como hombre? Jamás vio que Sakura lo mirara como alguien más que una persona molesta, como su estúpido editor; el que la molestaba, el que la hacía rabiar, el que corregía las niñerías de sus escritos…

_El que moriría por ella_…

_El que estaba profunda, loca y estúpidamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto_…

Y es que así era. Se había percatado de eso la vez en la que se había angustiado tanto por su '_desaparición_', que no resultó ser más que una visita a su hermano, incluyendo el olvido de su teléfono celular. Hasta ese momento, el castaño sabía que ella le gustaba, le gustaba como mujer, le gustaba como persona… _la deseaba_, en todos los sentidos; pero aún no sabía que lo que sentía por ella era algo tan fuerte. Se había vuelto muy sobre protector; moría de los celos cada vez que un espécimen masculino se le acercaba –sea cual fuera el motivo –simplemente no lo soportaba…

Cuando creyó que algo malo le había sucedido, su desesperación no encontraba límites imaginables, sólo sentía un nudo en la garganta y un enorme malestar en el estómago que le provocaba nauseas.

¡De tan desesperado que estaba hasta llegó a creer que estaba embarazado!

Pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa… _sólo las mujeres podían tener niños_.

Es que Sakura causaba ese efecto en él, desconectaba todas las neuronas de su sistema nervioso, volviéndolo un idiota.

_Un idiota, idiotamente enamorado_…

Al fin y al cabo la habían hallado, y fue entonces cuando pudo respirar tranquilo. Le había enfadado que no llevara su teléfono ¡él tenía que saber en donde estaba!, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su error en el instante mismo en el que ella frunció el seño.

Él no era nada de ella como para que le diera explicaciones…

_Él no era nada para ella… nada_…

Al pensar en ello una y otra vez llegó a la conclusión que le había marcado su amigo, hacía un tiempo… pero la cual, él no había querido creer…

"'_Te estás enamorando de ella… si es que ya no lo estás'"_

Maldita sea que el cuatro ojos tenía razón…

_Y hablando de Roma_…

—"¡Hermano!" –exclamó un joven de cabellos negros que ingresaba por la puerta de roble al despacho. —"¿Por qué tan decaído? ¿Acaso estás en tus días?" –sonrió.

—"Eriol, ¿por qué nunca dejas de molestar? Esa maligna boca que tienes es una maldición del infierno". –masculló un muy mal humorado Shaoran.

Eriol no hizo más que reír. —"Créeme que no, sino pregúntale a Tomoyo, _ella puede decírtelo_".

El castaño suspiró; a veces envidiaba un poco que la novia de su amigo lo quisiera tanto como él a ella. —"Siempre con tus morbosidades… no me interesa lo que diga _tu noviecita_".

—"¡Ajá! ¿Lo que escuché ahí es envidia, mi querido amigo?" –se mofó el moreno… _como siempre_. —"Vamos dime, ¿en qué día estás? ¿Apenas ha comenzado o se está yendo?... ¡Ah! ¡No me digas! ¡Es la menopausia!"

Shaoran lo miró con un fuego asesino en sus ojos color miel. —"Eriol…" –soltó entre dientes.

—"Bueno, bueno, está bien, me callo, sé que debe ser algo incómodo, pero no te preocupes".

El joven de ojos ámbar le dio una mirada cansada y volvió a ver el reloj.

_Aún no llegaba_…

—"Ya llegará". –escuchó decir a su amigo.

Se volteó hacia él. —"¿Qué?"

—"Sakura… debe estar por llegar, tú sabes, su casa no queda tan cerca y, además, el tránsito está algo pesado hoy".

¡Maldición! ¿Tan obvio era?

—"¿Cómo sabes que la estoy esperando?"

—"Porque se te ve en los ojos". –sonrió Eriol. —"Cada vez que sabes algo de Sakura, o piensas en ella, te pones así de nervioso… lo que en conclusión serían las veinticuatro horas del día descontando las que duermes; claro, a menos que también la tengas presente en sueños".

_Es que así era_…

En el rostro de Shaoran se formó una pequeña sonrisa… desde que la conocía se había vuelto un pobre tonto… un tonto cursi, un tonto que jamás pensó que llegaría a ser…

_Hasta que le sucedió_…

Y eso fue tan repentino que no se dio cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. Para él, el cambio no había sido drástico, pero quizás sí lo fue para su entorno. En especial para su perspicaz amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, a quien no se le escapaba ni una oportunidad para molestarlo.

—"Además…" –lo escuchó continuar. —"Te escuché hablando por teléfono con ella, y le pediste el '_escrito_' porque estás desesperado por tenerlo ¿verdad?"

Shaoran levantó una ceja. —"¿Siempre escuchando detrás de las paredes?"

—"No". –dijo el joven de gafas con firmeza. —"Esta vez fue detrás del tubo del teléfono de tu secretaria".

El castaño bufó. —"Eriol ¿por qué no te metes en tus asuntos y dejas de inmiscuirte en los míos?"

—"Porque tus asuntos también son los míos… tú eres mi mejor amigo; Sakura es… bueno Sakura es una clase de amiga, después de todo es la mejor amiga, casi hermana, de Tomoyo… y tú eres lo mejor que puede pasarle, _dentro de todo_…" –Shaoran gruñó al escuchar aquello, haciendo reír a Eriol. —"No, pero en serio, no hay nadie más que tú que la merezca… bien lo dije, y espero no arrepentirme, ¡y no te atrevas a burlarte!".

Shaoran se quedó estático… ¿su amigo le había dicho un cumplido? ¿¡Había escuchado bien!?

¿¡Era el mismo Eriol Hiragizawa del que hablábamos!?

Se aclaró la garganta para recuperarse del asombro. —"Supongo que aquí viene la parte en la que debo agradecerte… pero esto no tiene que ver con lo que tú, Tomoyo, o yo queramos… es lo que quiera Sakura… ella tiene la última palabra". –musitó con algo de pesar, aunque quería mantenerse firme.

Eriol levantó una ceja, a punto de fruncir el seño… era extraño que lo hiciera, dado su carácter burlón; eso sólo quería decir que estaba hablando en serio…

¡Dios! ¡Agárrense fuerte! el tornado debe estar por venir…

¿¡Eriol siendo serio!?

—"¿Quieres decir que la esperarás una eternidad hasta que ella abra los ojos para que pueda verte? ¿Es eso?; Shaoran ¿estamos hablando de la misma Sakura que todos conocemos?"

El ambarino suspiró, nuevamente. —"Lo sé… sé como es Sakura… y también sé que si hago algo mal, la espantaré… y no quiero eso".

Eriol tenía la mandíbula por el suelo… a veces Shaoran podía confundirlo ¿dónde había quedado esa actitud altanera y segura que siempre destilaba en cada una de sus acciones? ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad?

Y es que lo sabía… su amigo le temía al rechazo… _el rechazo de la mujer que amaba._

—"Shaoran… creo que si te quedas quieto sin hacer nada, las cosas no avanzarán… ¿cómo quieres que ella se entere de tus sentimientos? Todo el mundo lo sabe, hasta los extraterrestres de Marte quizás; pero Sakura es Sakura y a menos que no se lo digan no lo notará".

—"Lo sé". –musitó para luego largar una amarga carcajada; Eriol lo miró con pesar. —"Pero aunque no lo creas, no sé como demonios decirle lo que siento, si no hacemos más que discutir cuando hablamos; eso es lo único que obtengo de ella… al principio me alegraba un poco porque al menos obtenía algo; ella se quedaba en silencio y yo no sabía qué hacer más que hacerla rabiar, y eso era lo que hacía, lo único que estaba a mi alcance para obtener un poco de ella. Tampoco entendía por qué con los demás no era así… solo lo es conmigo, y eso no es algo que me alegre mucho… pero con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando porque yo quería más, sin embargo ya había formado una imagen mía en su mente, y déjame decirte que no es nada buena… cada cosa que digo en serio, ella cree que es en broma o con doble sentido… ¿y sabes qué es lo peor?". –Eriol negó. —"Lo peor de todo es que estoy seguro de que no siente nada por mí más que fastidio… debería alegrarme ¿no? Al menos _sí_ siente algo por mí".

El joven de ojos azules no sabía como mirar a su amigo, en verdad la situación debía ser para él algo desesperante… no podía decir que lo entendía porque no era así; jamás había pasado por nada parecido, y nunca se imaginó que algo como eso le llegaría a suceder a Shaoran, siendo el rompe corazones que era… _y que seguía siendo_.

Siempre tenía alguna burla debajo de la manga, pero cuando se trataba de hablar en serio… _le era un poco imposible_.

Se aclaró la garganta. —"Shaoran… ¿la amas?"

Eriol sabía que preguntarle eso era una obviedad, pero no sabía bien cual era la fuerza que lo llevaba a preguntárselo… quería corroborarlo, nunca lo había escuchado de los labios de su amigo.

Shaoran se extrañó ante la pregunta ¿acaso no se notaba? ¿No se notaba cuan tonto podía ponerse cuando Sakura estaba cerca?

¿Que si la amaba?

La amaba tanto que ni él podía creerlo… ¿cómo había llegado a eso?; Siempre, desde que fue adolescente, había dicho que jamás podría enamorarse tan estúpidamente como veía a alguno de sus amigos, o como en las películas. Todo eso era una utopía… _algo imposible… algo irrealizable_, algo que sólo _ella_ había vuelto posible…

_Con la magia que destellaban sus ojos_…

Suspiró, enfrentando la mirada de su amigo con sus ojos de oro. —"Con todo el corazón". –confesó, y al instante sintió las mejillas arder… nunca lo había dicho, pero se sentía bien, por lo menos al confesárselo a Eriol podía sentirse un poco menos presionado por esos sentimientos.

El ojiazul sonrió. —"Bien, esto es un avance… ahora necesitamos que se lo digas a ella, sólo tienes que decirle que la amas y esperar por su respuesta".

—"Es muy sencillo para ti decirlo ¿qué haré si me rechaza? ¿Y si se ríe en mi cara? ¿Cómo serán los días de trabajo después de eso? ¿Cómo podré verla a la cara cuando lo único que quiero hacer es besarla con desesperación?"

—"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que te rechazará? ¿Por qué no puedes pensar que las cosas pueden ser mejores?"

Shaoran rió sin humor. —"¡Por favor! Eriol, ella no puede ni verme ¿y tú dices que las cosas podrían ser mejores?"

—"Shaoran…" –comenzó el moreno mirándolo firmemente. —"No entiendo ese pesimismo que te traes, estoy reconsiderando que esa broma de que estás en tus días, es cierta… ¿dónde quedó el Shaoran Li de antes, eh? ¿Ese Shaoran Li que cumplía todo lo que se proponía y que no se dejaba vencer?".

El castaño guardó silencio… ese Shaoran Li ya no estaba porque ahora no podía estar seguro de nada. Le dolía saber que lo que quería con toda su alma, esta vez, le era _inalcanzable_. Le dolía saberlo, aunque siempre trataba de no demostrarlo… pero ya no estaba tan seguro de poder conseguirla como antes.

—"¿Sabes lo que veo ahora?" –preguntó Eriol, de repente. —"Veo a un hombre que está bajando los brazos sin siquiera luchar, sólo porque tiene miedo… ¿es eso lo que quieres ser, Shaoran? ¿Un cobarde?... que yo recuerde, siempre has odiado la cobardía. ¿Así quieres terminar? ¿Convertido en alguien que odias?"

Shaoran se asombró de las ácidas palabras del moreno… sabía a lo que se refería… _a sus padres_.

Siempre se había decepcionado de ellos por no luchar para estar juntos en el momento en el que debían haberlo hecho. Se habían separado por cuestiones de orgullo, y ninguno de los dos había dado el brazo a torcer, a pesar de amarse… _ninguno lo hizo_… y ahora cada uno estaba con otra pareja… _ahogándose en la miseria_.

Él siempre lo había tenido en cuenta… todo el sufrimiento de sus progenitores… por eso nunca había buscado enamorarse_, jamás_. Pero entonces llegó Sakura para voltear su mundo, sin ningún aviso previo.

—"No…" –murmuró suavemente. —"No quiero eso… no quiero ser un cobarde".

Eriol sonrió levemente. —"Entonces prepárate para volver a ser el rompe corazones porque te daré otra oportunidad si no quieres que actúe yo mismo… ¡y quita esa cara! Esto ya parece toda una telenovela… y mira que das como imagen del galán".

El castaño sonrió con sinceridad, ese amigo suyo sí al final había resultado ser una gran persona, aunque quisiera esconderse detrás de ese carácter bromista y despreocupado.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el silencio que se había formado en el ambiente.

—"Pase". –concedió Shaoran con calma.

Entonces, la chica que irrumpía sus sueños ingresó con ese aire inocente y cargado de sensualidad innata que siempre la acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera.

El joven de cabellos chocolates dejó de respirar en ese mismo instante. ¿Acaso cada vez que la vería le pasaría lo mismo? ¿Cada día se ponía más hermosa?

—"Hola… siento la tardanza, pero el tránsito estaba fatal". –se disculpó.

—"No te preocupes, Sakura… eso era lo que le estaba comentando a Shaoran". –dijo el ojiazul, mirando al castaño que apenas podía retener la saliva contenida en su boca. —"Creo que mejor me voy para que puedan _trabajar solos,_ sin ninguna molestia". –agregó, dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes, enviarle una seria mirada a Shaoran.

—"No, no… Eriol no es necesario que te vallas". –dijo Sakura, deteniéndolo. Realmente no quería estar a solas con ese sujeto que se hacía llamar su jefe.

—"Lo lamento, tengo que terminar unas cosas para luego poder salir con mi Tomoyito…" –contestó, provocando que Sakura suspirara con pesar. Eriol vio que Shaoran desviaba su mirada dolido… _tenía_ que hacer algo. —"¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro juntos? A Tomoyo le gustaría que saliéramos todos, nunca lo habíamos hecho. Sería en _'Enchanted'_ a las siete de la tarde ¿qué les parece?"

Ambos castaños quedaron sorprendidos ante tan repentina propuesta, pero antes de que alguno pudiera abrir su boca para decir algo, él los interrumpió.

—"Bueno, mis queridos amigos… tengo que irme… los esperaremos, ¡sean puntuales!" –dijo rápidamente, para luego retirarse sin más.

Sakura y Shaoran miraron la puerta del despacho y suspiraron.

La castaña se acercó al despacho y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en frente de Shaoran; comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolso –ante la mirada penetrante que el ambarino le daba a cada uno de sus movimientos –y, finalmente, sacó de ahí un pequeño disco.

—"Aquí está la historia". –señaló, extendiéndoselo.

—"Gracias". –musitó Shaoran. —"¿Quieres comenzar a revisarlo ahora, o prefieres algo de tomar? ¿Un café? ¿Un refresco?"

—"No, gracias… puedes comenzar a revisarlo; por mi parte ya lo he hecho y nada me parece fuera de lugar… pero le dejo el trabajo al _experto_".

El joven suspiró. —"Sakura… yo no hago esto para fastidiarte; es mi trabajo corregir lo que está mal".

—"Tú corriges lo que se te da la gana, Li".

—"No, te equivocas… todo lo hago es porque deseo que tengas éxito, cada vez te superas mucho más… tus historias son más profundas, y las emociones pueden sentirse tal y como las describes… todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti… _todo es por ti_".

Sakura lo miró a los ojos… _él no estaba mintiendo_, y ella todo el tiempo estaba a la defensiva. Se sintió un poco mal por su actitud, estaba descargando su mal humor con su jefe, y esta vez, no le había hecho nada… _aún_.

—"Lo siento… últimamente he estado algo estresada y me la estoy agarrando contigo; lo siento… en serio".

Shaoran la miró con la preocupación latente en sus orbes miel. —"¿Te sucede algo malo? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Cualquier cosa… sólo tienes que decirlo y estaré ahí".

Sakura sonrió ante su acelero, esta vez sí le había dedicado una sincera sonrisa… _sólo a él_. No sabía a qué se debía tanta preocupación, lo único que podía notar era que lo decía en serio.

—"No es nada que tenga importancia… soy yo, no sé qué es lo que me pasa".

—"¿Es que te sientes enferma? Puedo llamar a un médico o llevarte a algún lado…"

—"No, no… no es eso". –volvió a sonreír la castaña, dejándolo encantado con esa bella sonrisa. Al fin estaban manteniendo algo que podría llamarse conversación. —"No es nada físico… es otra cosa ¿sabes? En este caso creo que será lo mejor que revises lo que hay ahí…" –dijo señalando el diminuto disco. —"Esta vez no estoy segura de nada… siento que no transmito nada".

—"¿Qué?" –Shaoran no podía creerlo ¿Sakura Kinomoto insegura sobre una de sus historias?

—"Es que no lo sé… ya te dije, me siento insegura".

—"¿Y eso a qué se debe?"

—"¿No entendiste que te dije que _no lo sabía_?" –preguntó con sarcasmo.

Shaoran omitió el tono en el que ella le había hablado. —"Sí lo dijiste… pero es extraño que no lo sepas… es decir, si algo te molesta… tienes que saber qué es".

—"Lo sé… no me hagas caso". –contestó, restándole importancia, acercándose al castaño. —"¿Comenzamos?"

Él la miró sin entender… ¿¡Cómo quería que la entendiera si estaba tan cerca que revolucionaba sus neuronas… _y otras cosas_!?

—"¿Eh?"

—"Te pregunté si comenzábamos a revisar el escrito".

—"Ah, sí… comencemos".

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

—"¡Al fin!" –exclamó Sakura desperezándose. —"Ahora me convence un poco más".

Shaoran miró la computadora que tenía en frente y luego volteó para verla. —"Me alegra que te convenza. En verdad me gustó toda la historia, fue muy loco el hecho de que ambos estaban enamorados del otro sin saber que eran correspondidos, hasta que al final se dieron cuenta".

Sakura asintió. —"Sé que no es una historia muy profunda, no hay tantas historias alternas, ni unos villanos tan malvados, pero sólo quería resaltar aquello… estoy segura de que deben haber casos muy similares".

—"Puede ser, pero a veces puede ser solamente uno el que ama sin ser correspondido".

—"Mm… es posible, pero que no sean correspondidos sería algo muy triste y desalentador, sería demasiado real para mi gusto… por eso escribo, para mostrar cosas que en este mundo no existen, eso da algo de ánimo ¿no lo crees?"

El ambarino la miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada… sí, realmente era algo muy triste no ser correspondido. —"Tienes razón". –dijo, simulando una sonrisa. —"Me alegra que al menos ahora estés más conforme".

La castaña sonrió. —"Sí, creo que es la primera vez que no me molesta que modifiques lo que escribo… al menos lo dejaste más decente para que pueda leerse".

—"Lo más extraño de todo es que lo que has escrito es mucho más de lo que esperaba de ti… pero en los momentos de describir las emociones y sentimientos de los protagonistas te faltaba ese toque".

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se desviaron al suelo del despacho. –"Lo sé, es por eso que sentía esa insatisfacción… algo me falta… cada vez pierdo más la esperanza".

—"¿La esperanza de qué?" –cuestionó el joven de cabellos chocolates, haciendo que ella lo mirara algo dubitativa. —"Sakura… yo… yo sé que no nos hemos llevado del todo bien, ni que llegamos a ser amigos, ni por poco". –eso causó una sonrisita en ambos. Entonces Shaoran continuó. —"Sé que no tienes que confiar en mí, pero a veces contarle cosas a alguien que no es… tan cercano a ti, puede ayudarte… _quiero ayudarte_".

Sí, a veces hablaba demasiado desesperado para su gusto… pero no podía evitarlo ¡estaba desesperado!

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos… nunca había notado la profundidad que podía haber en los ojos ámbar de su editor… eran unos ojos grandes, con destellos cobrizos y marrones, todo resaltado por el color oro que adornaba el pigmento de su mirada…

_Eran unos ojos increíbles_…

Desvió el rostro, sin poder soportar la intensidad con la que esos ojos la miraban. –"Creo que tienes razón, Shaoran".

El castaño parpadeó ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Lo llamó por su nombre! ¡Que bien sonaba saliendo de esos hermosos labios rosados!

Ella pareció notarlo y se tomó las manos, nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos. —"Digo… quiero decir, quise decir Li… ¡sí! Eso quise decir…"

—"No, me gusta que me digan Shaoran… Li me hace sentir viejo". –explicó regalándole una sonrisa. Sakura pudo darse cuenta de los sensuales hoyuelos que se formaban en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas cuando sonreía… ¿es que nunca lo había notado?

Claro… ellos nunca hablaban, podría decirse que esta era la primera vez que mantenían una conversación por más de diez minutos, estando juntos sin discutir por algo. Habían pasado toda la tarde leyendo y acordando lo que pondrían, lo que cambiarían, lo que quitarían…era increíble como juntos se ponían de acuerdo como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Pero lo que más sorprendía a Sakura, era como él entendía cada uno de los sentimientos de los protagonistas mucho mejor que ella… lo que había descrito, todas las emociones de tristeza no eran nada… nada a comparación de lo que Shaoran había mencionado.

Por eso se preguntaba si alguna vez él sufrió por algo como eso… él parecía conocer tan bien todo… le había explicado tan bien que hasta ella pudo sentirlo… ¿cómo era posible que un hombre como Shaoran Li sufriera por amor? ¿Alguien como él podría enamorarse?

—"Está bien, Shaoran… suena algo raro llamarte así".

—"Pero a mí me gusta como suena". –musitó bajito, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. —"Dime, Sakura ¿con qué pierdes la esperanza?"

La castaña suspiró. —"La esperanza de encontrar a la persona correcta… no lo sé, a veces pienso que nadie llegará a ser, realmente, alguien para mí".

Shaoran la miró, fijamente, al escucharla… ¿Qué nadie llegaría a ser para ella? ¿Él estaba pintado o qué? ¿Por qué no podía ver en sus ojos como la protagonista de la historia había visto en los ojos de su amado?

—"¿Sabes?" –continuó. —"Cuando era una adolescente creía que el amor era como el que podía leerse en un buen libro, pero me di cuenta de que nada es así… ahora todo está lleno de divorcios, separaciones… ¿en dónde está el amor en esos casos? Al final terminaré creyendo que eso que dicen sobre que el amor dura sólo tres meses es cierto". –terminó haciendo una mueca amarga.

Él apartó su mirada… no entendía cómo, precisamente, ella podía pensar así cuando escribía historias de amor tan bellas… Shaoran nunca se había considerado un romántico empedernido, pero sí le gustaba leer, por eso había optado por ese trabajo, a pesar de las empresas de su familia.

¿Que el amor duraba tres meses?

Maldición…

Si eso era así ¿dónde quedaban los casi dos años que él había pasado amándola en secreto sin obtener nada de ella?

Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando… pero quizás tenía razón en algo… si bien la amaba con locura, ella no sentía nada parecido por él, y ahí jamás podría haber amor… o por lo menos, _no uno mutuo_.

—"No creo que sea como dices". –dijo Shaoran, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. —"Cuando una persona ama, lo hace por sobre todo, sin importar nada más que esa persona… porque una vez que entra a tu corazón se transforma en el centro de tu vida". –Shaoran no era un cursi sin remedio, pero no pudo evitar decirle eso. Se levantó de su silla y caminó en medio de la oficina sin darle la cara, sabía que unos ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en él, pero si llegaba a verla, un tonto sonrojo asaltaría sus mejillas y no quería verse tan estúpido frente a ella. —"¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Sakura?"

Bien, ya lo había preguntado, y la respuesta a esa pregunta le daba _pavor_… sabía que podría dolerle, pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad… _simplemente quería saber_…

—"Yo… no, nunca me he enamorado… por eso es que lo creo… pienso que quizás no hay alguien para mí; ya tengo veinticuatro años y no tengo a nadie en mi vida; todas las personas que conozco sí tienen con quien compartir sus sonrisas, sus tristezas… _todo_… pero yo no. Ningún hombre que he conocido ha causado esa corriente eléctrica en mí, por eso es que escribo de amor; y lo que le puede faltar a mis escritos es el verdadero sentimiento porque a pesar de que me lo imagino, no creo que sea ni un tercio de lo que debe sentirse… para quienes, efectivamente, lo sientan… parece que tú sabes sobre eso, lo has hecho mejor que yo". –concluyó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Ciertamente, sus palabras lo lastimaron… a pesar de saber que ella no estaba enamorada de alguien más –lo que le daba una pequeña esperanza –pudo darse cuenta de que nadie ocupaba su corazón… _nadie_…

_Ni un poquito_…

Eso le dolió… en lo más profundo de su alma.

"'_Ningún hombre que he conocido ha causado esa corriente eléctrica en mí'"_

Él se consideraba uno de sus conocidos… ¿por qué? ¿No le había causado nada?

_Sólo fastidio_…

Le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no tenía nada por lo que sonreír. —"Sí… yo sé bien lo que se siente".

—"¿Y? ¿Qué puedes contarme de la experiencia? Aunque…". –la vio dudar, pero le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza para que continuara. —"Yo… nunca te veo con nadie…"

—"No estoy con nadie".

Sakura parpadeó, confundida. —"Pero ¿no habías dicho que…?"

—"No". –interrumpió él, con brusquedad. —"Ella no me corresponde"

—"Lo siento, no pensé que fuera así". –murmuró la esmeralda, bajando su mirada.

Shaoran la miró… no le gustaba verla así, tampoco quería contestarle de ese modo. Ella no tenía la culpa de los sentimientos que despertaba en las personas… _no tenía la culpa de que la amara_.

—"Siento haberte contestado así… pero ¿por qué pensaste eso?"

La castaña se quedó callada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un muy sutil tono rosado. Dios… ¿qué la había impulsado a decir eso? Comenzó a mover sus manos, chocando sus dedos índices, mientras balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Escuchó una leve risita, y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos color miel.

—"¿Por qué estás nerviosa?" –preguntó él.

—"Yo no… ¿cómo sabes que estoy nerviosa?"

Shaoran señaló sus manos. —"Cada vez que estás nerviosa por algo, haces eso".

Sakura dejó quietas sus manos, y el pequeño sonrojo se convirtió en un tono completamente rojizo. ¿Por qué siempre se metía en esos líos? Pero… ¿cómo sabía él eso?

_Era muy observador, al parecer_…

—"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo dices?" –volvió a indagar, ante el silencio de ella.

—"Pues… tú eres… un h-hombre bastante… mm… a-atractivo, y tienes muchas chicas a tu alrededor ¿no?"

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tierno tartamudeo, pero también sintió un sabor amargo… _si tan sólo ella supiera_…

—"Ella no es como todas… ella es muy especial".

La castaña quedó pensativa… ¿una mujer que no se rindiera ante Shaoran Li? Si casi todas las que conocían estaban que se deshidrataban de tanto babear por él.

—"¿La conozco?" –preguntó.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada muy significativa que ella no pudo descifrar. A él le parecía algo completamente incómodo charlar del tema con ella, siendo que justamente, la persona que le quitaba el sueño por las noches y que lo hacía soñar en los días, estaba ahí… en frente… preguntándole quién era la persona que amaba.

No podía hacer más que mentir… después de todo él había sido quien propuso la plática; pero no quería mentirle… _no a ella_… no, no podía mentirle cuando lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos transparentes…

—"Sí… la conoces… la conoces más que nadie". –confesó… no sabía en qué terminaría esto, pero estaba seguro de que ella no lo comprendería… porque la conocía, y sabía que jamás se imaginaría cuanto la amaba.

Sakura lo miró más confundida que antes. —"¿Quién es?"

El castaño suspiró pasándose una mano por los cabellos… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan inocente?

Sonrió levemente… ella era la persona más ingenua que había conocido… y eran esas características las que lo habían enamorado… toda ella lo había encantado… ¿para qué cambiarla si la amaba tal y como era?

Escuchó su melodiosa risita y levantó una ceja… ¿había hecho algo gracioso o qué?

—"¿Por qué estás nervioso?" –la oyó preguntar.

—"¿Qué?"

Sakura se puso en la misma postura en la que él se había puesto, señalándolo. —"Cada vez que haces eso es porque estás nervioso, siempre te revuelves los cabellos cuando no sabes qué hacer".

El ambarino la miró sin podérselo creer… ella conocía sus costumbres… bueno, él también conocía las suyas… después de todo habían estado trabajando juntos por dos años ¿no?

Sonrió. —"Tienes razón… me atrapaste".

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

—"No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres… entiendo que es algo muy íntimo, y nosotros no tenemos más que una relación profesional". –dijo de repente… aunque esas palabras le causaron una pequeña molestia en el estómago.

Era verdad… _él no tenía por qué contarle sus cosas_…

—"Sakura, yo… yo…" –quería decírselo… sentía esa necesidad, pero las palabras no salían… maldición que no salían. Ella levantó una ceja ante semejante suspenso ¿tan difícil era de decir el nombre? —"Yo…" –paró súbitamente al sentir algo vibrar en su cintura, pegó un respingo involuntario y soltó una maldición que hizo reír a la muchacha.

Shaoran le dio una mirada a ella, y luego sacó su móvil de la funda de cuero que colgaba del cinturón de su pantalón.

—"¿Hola?" –contestó.

—"_¿Dónde demonios están?"_ –escuchó del otro lado, se extrañó al notar que era su amigo. —_"Hemos estado esperando por una hora"._

¿Una hora? Pero si tenían que encontrarse a las siete…

Shaoran miró su reloj de pulsera y maldijo en voz baja… se les había hecho tarde, y ni lo habían notado.

—"Estaremos ahí cuanto antes, no te preocupes". –contestó.

—"_Está bien… no hagan travesuras"._ –rió su amigo.

—"Cállate ¿quieres?" –dijo para luego cortar la comunicación.

Sakura lo miró interrogante. —"¿Qué sucede?"

—"Eriol… olvidé la salida".

—"¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo… ¿tenemos que ir?"

El castaño sonrió ante el mohín que ella hizo con sus labios… _era tan hermosa_…

—"No tenemos opción… si luego no quieres soportarlos… sabes como son Tomoyo y Eriol juntos".

La ojiverde sonrió. —"Tienes razón… serían capaces de armar la tercera guerra mundial, ellos solos".

Shaoran sonrió, sería la primera vez que saldrían juntos sin que fuera por trabajo. Se acercó a ella y le extendió el brazo para que lo tomara. —"¿Vamos?"

—"Sí, vamos". –dijo tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

Y ahí estaban, en el famoso restaurante '_Enchanted_', viendo como las parejas bailaban en la pista, mientras sonaban las canciones de diferentes tonadas.

Se encontraban, ambos, solos en la mesa, debido a que la _'gran parejita feliz'_ de sus amigos estaba bailando como todas las demás.

Shaoran observaba aburrido la escena. Desde que habían llegado, los únicos que hablaban eran Tomoyo y Eriol, mientras que ellos sólo podían hacer comentarios de vez en cuando… y una vez que se quedaron solos, nadie rompía el maldito silencio… _la cosa estaba mal_.

Ya no soportaba ver las lascivas miradas que eran lanzadas a Sakura… a _su_ Sakura; le hervía la sangre no poder hacer que esos malditos diablos se mordieran la lengua y se tragaran toda la saliva que se escapaba de sus asquerosas bocas; no podía hacer nada porque él no era _nadie_.

Suspiró cansinamente por enésima vez en ese día… _nada podría ir peor_.

Escuchó que una nueva canción, con una tonada no tan lenta como todas las que se habían tocado hasta entonces, estaba comenzando.

Dirigió su mirada de fuego a ella, que miraba aburrida a las parejas moverse en la pista.

—"¿Quieres bailar?" –preguntó, llamando su atención.

Sakura lo miró. —"No sé bailar muy bien".

Shaoran sonrió con arrogancia… hacía tanto que no hacía eso. —"Estarás con el _mejor_… no te asustes. Te aseguro que de esa pista sales hecha una profesional".

Él la conocía… y sabía que eso le sonaría a un desafío.

_Sakura Kinomoto jamás, de los jamases rechazaba un desafío_…

Vio que sus ojos verdes destellaron con una malicia que no era tan común en ella. —"¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan bueno te crees?"

—"Pruébame". –la incitó, mientras le extendía la mano.

—"Vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz, _profesor_". –desafió, levantándose.

¡Dios! Dijo eso tan sensual que apenas pudo controlarse… lo único que quería era besarla… probar esos carnosos labios que eran, para él, como _la fruta prohibida_…

Los ansiaba tanto… _tanto…_

_Pero no era sólo eso…no era sólo deseo… eran tantos sentimientos juntos…_

_La amaba tanto… tanto, que quería darle todo… hasta lo que no poseía…_

Fueron hacia la pista y se ubicaron. Ella pasó sus manos por sus hombros, rodeando su cuello… nunca había notado la amplia espalda que tenía su editor…

_Jamás había visto esos amplios hombros…_

_Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca_…

Se notaba que hacía ejercicio… su espalda era dura y podía sentir sus fuertes brazos sosteniendo su cintura… se sentía _tan protegida así_… _tan agradable_… _tan cálida_…

Él la tomó de la cintura… era mucho más pequeña de lo que imaginaba. Se la veía tan indefensa… tan hermosa… siempre había deseado tenerla así… en sus brazos… poder besarla… _hacerle el amor_… hacerle el amor con todo lo que pudiera entregarle… todo lo que tenía dentro… quería entregarle su vida con cada beso… _con cada caricia…_

_Con cada mirada…_

_**Aunque sería genial, si las palabras fluyeran solas,**_

_**Como cuando una carta,**_

_**a un amigo, intento escribir.**_

—"Es una bonita canción ¿no lo crees?" –preguntó Sakura, tratando de salir del trance en el que se encontraba. ¡No podía tener esos pensamientos con su jefe!

Pero demonios, que nunca había notado lo guapo que era ese hombre de verdad… ahora entendía a todas esas mujeres de la editorial.

—"Sí, es bastante emotiva". –dijo él con voz profunda, muy cerca de su oído. —"Puede ser perfecta para describir muchos sentimientos".

Estaban uno frente al otro respirando el mismo aire… sintiendo sus propias respiraciones… el _latido de sus corazones_…

_**Y al tiempo quizás...**_

_**pedirle tiempo, para poder así…**_

_**conocernos algo más...**_

—"Ouch". –gimió Shaoran ante el gran pisotón que había recibido en su pie derecho.

—"Ups, lo siento". –se disculpó la castaña con una sonrisa, sacando la lengua. —"Te dije que no sabía bailar bien".

—"Aquí está el _profesor_… para el final de la pieza, saldrás muy bien, te lo aseguro". –indicó, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

_**Aunque es cierto y lo sé,**_

_**que tu familia no te traiciona.**_

_**Es algo solitario, el amor necesita más.**_

—"¿Shaoran…?". –musitó la joven de ojos verdes, mirándolo.

—"¿Sí?"

—"¿Qué me puedes contar de tu familia? Jamás te lo había preguntado".

É suspiró. —"Mi familia vive en Hong Kong… mis hermanas y mis padres, ellos son mi familia".

_**Y si dejara ese amor, me haría más fuerte,**_

_**tal vez lo sepa ¿y qué?**_

_**Eso es algo que no quiero hacer…**_

—"¿Vas a visitarlos a menudo?"

Shaoran miró sus ojos… en ellos estaba el fulgor de la curiosidad. No le molestaba que le preguntara cosas… pero no quería hablar de su familia… sonrió sin poder evitarlo; esa curiosidad era otra de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella.

—"Sí… antes lo hacía, pero no voy desde que llegué aquí… de todos modos, siempre tenía que verlos por separado… juntos armaban siempre escándalos con sus estúpidas discusiones".

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**Por más que intento, no puede ser.**_

_**Ese milagro no llega, y mi corazón…**_

_**se preocupa...**_

—"¿Por qué?" –volvió a cuestionar. A veces podía parecer una niña pequeña.

—"Mis padres se separaron hace ya, muchos años… y luego de eso, jamás volvieron a llevarse bien, sus parejas se pelean entre sí… cada vez que se juntan, deberías verlo, parece un circo". –explicó con gracia.

Sakura sonrió. —"Pero debe ser algo muy incómodo ¿no?"

—"Puede ser… sí, realmente lo era, pero ya no importa porque a menos que no sea algo importante, no pienso volver… todo lo que soy, _todo lo que quiero… se encuentra aquí… en este lugar_". –musitó mirándola intensamente con sus ojos de fuego.

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**Por más que finjo, tú sabes bien**_

_**que mi único temor,**_

_**es el dolor de perderte otra vez...**_

—"¿Te refieres a ella? ¿A la chica de la que estás enamorado?"

El castaño asintió con la cabeza… ella era tan inocente… ¿no se daba cuenta del deseo que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que la miraban?

¿No notaba los estremecimientos que le causaba con tan sólo esas caricias… _con ese contacto_?

—"Sí, es por ella… todo lo que hago, lo hago, única y exclusivamente, por ella".

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, mientras dejaban volar sus pensamientos.

_**Cuanto tiempo esperé,**_

_**Pues los minutos fueron eternos…**_

_**y el silencio inundaba,**_

_**todo el mundo a mi alrededor.**_

—"¿Me dirás quién es?" –indagó la castaña, rompiendo el mutismo.

—"¿Aún no lo sabes… Sakura?"

Ella lo miró sin entender. —"No… ¿debería saberlo?"

_**Acabaos de darle color,**_

_**a un amor que ya..**_

_**hace tiempo palideció…**_

—"No lo sé…" –musitó en su oído. —"¿Ni siquiera te lo imaginas?"

Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. —"P-Para serte, totalmente, s-sincera, no, no me imagino quien p-pueda ser".

—"Sakura… _¿No lo ves?_"

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**Éstas peleas tan sólo son,**_

_**una escapada de este amor…**_

_**que a los dos, nos asusta…**_

—"¿Ver qué?" –preguntó, aún más confundida.

—"¿Y qué me cuentas de tu familia?" –inquirió, cambiando, notablemente de tema. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía… conocía todo de ella… pero quería escucharla… no consideraba el momento adecuado para declararle sus sentimientos.

—"¿Ah?" –el repentino cambio de tema la había confundido.

Él sonrió ante su expresión. —"¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Los visitas?"

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**Si en lugar de huir de él,**_

_**damos libertad, esta pasión…**_

_**tal vez pueda ser...**_

La esmeralda lo miró directo a los ojos. —"Mi familia son mi padre y mi hermano; mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña. Fui a vivir sola cuando tenía veintiuno, y continuamente los visito". –sonrió. —"Aún mi hermano me molesta porque no quiere que viva sola". –hizo un gracioso mohín que lo hizo sonreír. —"Digamos que él todavía cree que soy una niña… y a veces creo que tiene razón".

—"Créeme… no la tiene… eres toda una mujer".

Sakura se sonrojó por ese comentario… ¿a qué se refería con eso?

_**Don't you see? **_**«**_** ¿No lo ves?**_** »**

_**I'll never worry, tonight… **_**«**_**No me preocuparé esta noche**_**»**

_**I'll lay me down, tonight **_**«**_**Me acostaré esta noche**_** »**

_**You know, I do it for you **_**«**_**Tú sabes, lo hago por ti**_** »**

—"Sakura… sobre lo que hablamos antes… ¿en verdad lo crees? ¿Crees que nadie es adecuado para ti?"

—"No lo sé… a veces pienso que nadie querría a alguien como yo". –sonrió con pesar, haciendo que el ambarino la mirara con una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Qué nadie la querría? —"No soy como las demás mujeres… no sabría cómo atraer a los hombres".

Dios… ella estaba más loca que una cabra…

¿Qué no sabía atraer a los hombres?

Podía ser… porque no los atraía voluntariamente…

_Los malditos babeaban con su sola presencia_…

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**Al abrazarnos puedo sentir…**_

_**que tu latido me hace vivir,**_

_**y sin él, moriría…**_

Shaoran la miró… no se cansaba verla, una y otra vez… cada vez que sentía sus manos aferrarse más en su cuello, percibía que un calor le recorría las entrañas… la quería tanto… tanto… jamás se cansaría de repetírselo a sí mismo.

—"Estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre querría tenerte… y que pueden haber personas a tu alrededor que te aman como no te lo puedes imaginar… _no te lo imaginas_".

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**No me importa qué haya de perder…**_

_**sólo quiero estar junto a ti.**_

—"No lo sé…" –murmuró Sakura contra su fuerte hombro… él olía tan bien… a chocolate, y a café… _una deliciosa combinación_. —"Realmente no lo sé".

_**Otra vez, sólo quiero volver…**_

Shaoran aspiró el aroma de su cabello… _era tan exquisito_. Se acercó a su oído. —"_Sólo quiero estar contigo_". –susurró.

—"¿Qué?" –preguntó, separándose ligeramente. ¿Había entendido bien?

—"Así termina la canción". –dijo él con una sonrisa.

—"Ah, sí… fue una pieza hermosa".

El castaño sonrió. —"¿Y qué dices? ¿No te sientes más experta al bailar ahora, luego de haber bailado con el mejor?"

Sakura levantó una ceja. –"No me siento más experta, me siento igual".

-"Pero no has vuelto a pisarme". —dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—"¿No?" –preguntó ella con una sonrisa angelical, acercándose. —"Disculpa, se me había olvidado". –dijo para luego, darle un enorme pisotón al pie izquierdo del castaño, quién sólo soltó una maldición, mientras ella se alejaba a grandes zancadas, sonriendo.

—"¡Ya te atraparé!" –exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que se imaginaba… no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto… quizás era parte del destino… pero lo estaba disfrutando…

Oh, sí… claro que lo disfrutaba… porque conquistaría su corazón… eso era lo que deseaba…

Vio que su amigo estaba, aún, bailando con su novia… lo mejor sería no molestarlos…

_Si se arriesgaba… quizás las cosas podrían cambiar_…

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

—"Aquí estamos". –dijo Shaoran estacionando su auto en la acera, frente a la casa de la castaña.

—"Muchas gracias por traerme, Shaoran". –sonrió ella. —"Creo que al fin y al cabo no fue tan malo tratar contigo".

—"¿En serio? ¡Ves! Te dije que yo no mordía". –ambos rieron ante el comentario.

—"Sí, me di cuenta… mm, ¿q-quieres pasar a… tomar algo?" –cuestionó con inseguridad, Sakura. No sabía si estaba bien dejar pasar a su casa a un hombre a horas tan altas de la noche, pero no podía ser tan descortés… además no _quería que se fuera_… no entendía por qué… pero no quería.

—"No, gracias, no creo que sea conveniente". –respondió él, abriendo la puerta del automóvil, para luego asistirla. Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa de ella. Los ojos esmeraldas encontraron los de color ámbar, cuando lo volvió a escuchar. —"Pasé una velada maravillosa… hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto".

—"Yo también". –acordó la castaña. —"Creo que al fin y al cabo debemos agradecerles a los chicos".

—"Así lo haremos…" –musitó acercándose a ella, acorralándola en la pared. Sakura no sabía qué hacer… él estaba tan cerca que… que… _sus sentidos se nublaban_. —"Así lo haremos". –y sin más unió sus labios en el tan ansiado beso.

El beso comenzó siendo lento… Shaoran rozaba, suavemente, sus labios con los de ella, dando pequeñas mordidas a su labio inferior, y delimitando con su lengua sus delicados labios rosados… haciéndola enloquecer ante la lentitud de esa dulce tortura.

Sakura estaba algo sorprendida por ese contacto… pero la ternura de cada contacto… todo el cariño… _el amor_… _todo_ con lo que era hecho ese acercamiento, la embriagó de sobremanera, y comenzó a responder a esas insinuantes caricias.

Ante la aprobación de la joven, Shaoran intensificó el beso, aprisionando con sus brazos la cintura de Sakura, mientras que ella, pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugando con los cabellos de su nuca… _estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo_… poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Sus cuerpos estaban en un absoluto contacto… él podía sentir sus suaves pechos, presionados por sus duros pectorales… podía sentirla… podía sentir sus latidos, al igual que los propios… podía escuchar sus pequeños gemidos…

Ella podía sentir todo su musculoso cuerpo contra el de ella… ¡Por Dios! Nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca… nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma… nunca sintió nada parecido… el cuerpo de Shaoran era todo un monumento… podía sentirlo en cada contacto… en cada suave caricia que le daba en su cintura provocándole sensaciones nunca antes vividas. Sintió que _algo_ le presionaba cerca de su abdomen… pero no quería saber lo que era… realmente, no quería saberlo…

Shaoran la aprisionó aún más con sus brazos y pidió permiso con su lengua para inspeccionar el interior de su boca con suavidad, no quería asustarla, pero quería conocer cada parte de ella… cada sector… toda su dulzura… _todo_. Sakura se lo concedió sin protestar, perdiéndose en un remolino de placer, podía sentir como la lengua del castaño recorría el interior de su boca con una maestría única… haciéndole suspirar y agotándole todo el aire que pudiera conservar.

Se separaron ante la falta de oxígeno y se miraron directo a los ojos… ella vio en los ojos de él algo que no pudo descifrar… _era un brillo extraño_… sus ojos querían decirle tantas cosas… ¿por qué no podía entender a esos bellos ojos miel?

Deseaba… quería que la volviera a besa de esa forma…

Esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso empujándolo contra sí. Él no se negó y volvió a besarla con esa pasión… con el mismo deseo… aumentando la velocidad de los roces…

_Mordía… y rozaba… mordía y rozaba… mordía y rozaba_…

La volvía loca… ¿cómo era posible que esa otra mujer no pudiera enamorarse de un hombre como él? ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ver la ternura de ese hombre… _todo su valor_?

_Entonces lo recordó_…

_Él estaba enamorado de otra mujer_…

¿Por qué la besaba?

¿Por qué la besaba si amaba a otra?

¡Ella no sería su juguete!

Sakura, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó bruscamente de él, provocando que Shaoran la mirara confundido.

Se sintió _usada_… a pesar de compartir ese beso, se sintió terriblemente usada… porque Shaoran no la estaba besando a ella, sino a la _otra_…

Y no entendía por qué eso le molestaba, pero le _molestaba y mucho_…

Sintió los ojos arder… ¡nadie tenía derecho a usarla!

Se separó completamente, y le dio una bofetada. —"¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!" –gritó, con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos verdes.

Shaoran no entendía lo que le sucedía ¿qué había hecho mal? Ella estaba respondiendo al beso… ¿qué hizo mal? ¿¡Qué!?

—"Sakura… ¿qué…?"

—"¡No te acerques!" –exclamó, alejándose. —"No te atrevas a volver a besarme". –dijo más calmada, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas; era imposible retenerlas… le fue imposible no llorar en frente de él… se sentía estúpida… pero no podía evitarlo… sentía ese horrible malestar en su estómago…

_En su alma_…

—"Sakura… ¿qué pasa? Si hice algo mal, por favor dímelo… Sakura, por favor". –estaba desesperado… sí, así se sentía… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

—"¡Todo! ¡Todo esto está mal! ¡Yo no soy la segunda a la que puedas besar cuando se te da la gana, imaginando que besas a otra! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No soy alguien a quien puedas utilizar!"

—"¿Qué?" –exclamó Shaoran sin entender… ¿ella pensaba que…? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua hasta el límite de la estupidez? ¡Si él era más que obvio con respecto a sus sentimientos! –"¿Quieres decir que estaba besando a otra que no eras tú? ¿En serio piensas eso? Dime, Sakura… ¿eso es lo que piensas?" –masculló con los ojos más oscuros que de costumbre.

La castaña abrió los ojos sin entender, aún seguían cayendo las lágrimas… pero no entendía… esa forma en la que le había hablado… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esos escalofríos?

—"No me interesa… no quiero, sólo déjame tranquila… me voy". –sí, lo sabía… sabía que estaba tratando de escapar como una cobarde porque no entendía todo lo que le querían transmitir esos profundos ojos de fuego… pero es que le daba miedo… _mucho miedo_.

Sintió que una mano grande y cálida retuvo su avance, agarrándola fuertemente, pero de una manera muy delicada, sin hacerle daño. —"Ahora te quedas… me escucharás".

La firmeza de sus palabras la intimidó… la aterrorizó… tenía tanto miedo… no quería escucharlo. Se sentía tan estúpida… tenía miedo y ni siquiera sabía a qué era lo que le temía…

¿Qué sería lo que Shaoran iba a decirle? ¿Qué? ¿Qué amaba a otra mujer con locura y que sentía haberla besado? ¿¡Eso le diría!?

No quería escucharlo…

Le molestaba que fuera cierto lo que pensaba…

_Le dolía_…

Y le dolía mucho saber que jamás había visto a Shaoran como otra persona… jamás lo había mirado como hombre… ¿por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo el día en el que estaba más confundida que de costumbre tenía que pasar eso? ¿¡Por qué!?

—"No quiero escucharte… sólo quiero estar en casa… sólo eso". –dijo con voz estrangulada. Quería aparentar firmeza, pero a este punto, ya le era imposible.

—"Quiero que me escuches, Sakura". –musitó Shaoran, acercándose a ella… éste era el momento… ahora podría decirle todo… todo lo que guardaba desde hacía tanto… le diría todo… _para aportar el todo por el todo… para ser valiente_…

_Como todo príncipe azul lo era…_

_Sería fuerte por ella_…

Sakura se sintió aterrorizada… ya no… ya no quería escucharlo… ¡no más!

—"¡Basta!" –gritó, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. —"¡No quiero volver a verte!" –dijo para luego, en rápidos y ágiles movimientos, escaparse de donde él la tenía arrinconada y meterse en su casa, cerrando la puerta en el trayecto.

Shaoran intentó seguirla, pero no pudo pasar de la puerta… ¡Maldición! Ella era rápida y escurridiza… tanto como el agua…

_Se le estaba yendo de las manos_…

Golpeó la puerta con el puño, largando un gruñido de frustración…

_Pero esto no se quedaría así…_

—"¡Sakura, abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí detrás! ¡Abre ahora! Tenemos que hablar… ¡Sakura!"

Ella apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, suspirando melancólicamente. —"No quiero… solo vete, vete y no vuelvas".

—"No me pienso ir". –dijo golpeando la puerta. —"¿Me escuchas? ¡No voy a irme hasta no haber hablado contigo! ¡Sakura, demonios, no te comportes como una niña!"

—"¡Y a ti que te importa como me comporto, no tiene que interesarte nada de lo que yo hago! ¡Vete!"

—"¡Claro que me importa! ¡Todo lo que se refiera a ti me importa! _¡¡Tú me importas!!_" –contestó él, gimiendo con frustración.

Dios… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan terca?

Sakura se quedó en silencio… ¿cómo que le importaba?...

-'_Claro…_' –pensó haciendo una mueca entristecida. Si no la tenía como escritora, él tampoco podría hacer su trabajo… la editorial no podría sacar los tomos de sus libros y ella sería acogida por la competencia… todo era interés… a él no le importaba en lo absoluto como otra cosa… _como mujer_…

Quiso golpearse a sí misma… ¿por qué tendría que interesarle a Shaoran? ¿Por qué pensaba en eso justo ahora?

No valía la pena contestarle… que se quedara ahí hasta que se cansara…

Shaoran no escuchó nada del otro lado… sólo un profundo silencio. Se sentía cansado de la situación… muy cansado de tener que ocultarse… muy _cansado de temer perderla_… sólo quería… sólo quería que ella supiera de sus sentimientos, nada más que eso. En ese momento ya no le importaba nada, porque si ella no podía corresponderlo, lo mejor sería alejarse… _para siempre_… _intentar olvidarla_, aunque sabía que eso sí sería algo todavía más _imposible_…

Sonrió con amargura… si tan sólo las cosas no fueran así…

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. —"¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes todo lo que me pasa?"

La castaña siguió en silencio… no le importaba… ¿Por qué demonios no se iba y la dejaba tranquila?

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar… ya no podía acallar más los sollozos, tenía una mano en su boca, pero los ojos le ardían y la garganta le dolía horrores… sólo quería llorar… llorar y gritar como nunca lo había hecho…

—"Sakura…" –continuó insistiendo Shaoran con voz grave. —"Todo lo que siempre hice… todo eso, siempre lo hice por ti… únicamente por y para ti… mi contrato en Japón era por tan sólo unos meses, pero luego de conocerte no pude evitarlo… quería quedarme… quise quedarme aquí… _por ti_".

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco… ¿Qué…? ¿Él se quedó por ella?

No lo entendía… no entendía…

No pudo decir nada… no sabía que decir porque no sabía a qué se refería… ¿por qué la confundía de esta forma?

—"Querías saber quién era la chica de la que estoy enamorado como un idiota ¿cierto?" –preguntó el castaño. Sakura se quedó estática, mientras las lágrimas aún caían por sus rosadas mejillas. —"Bien, te lo diré…" –lo escuchó suspirar. —"Eres tú, Sakura Kinomoto… tú eres la chica que me vuelve loco… tú eres la chica que me hace suspirar… la chica que me persigue día y noche en mis sueños… eres tú quien se ha convertido en mi motivo de vivir y de ser… la chica que quiero para mí… eres tú la persona que amo más que a nada en este mundo… Te amo con el alma… Te amo, Sakura Kinomoto… _te amo_…"

La joven de ojos esmeraldas se quedó en silencio… _tratando de asimilar esas palabras_… Dios… no podía creerlo… no pudo reaccionar… quería decirle algo… quería hacer algo… ¿pero qué podría hacer si apenas podía respirar?

Su corazón martillaba con fuerza sin saber el por qué… pero sentía un revuelco en el estómago que no era desagradable… era una sensación tan placentera…

Shaoran entendió su silencio. Sonrió nostálgicamente… ¿acaso esperaba que le dijera algo?

Que tonto era… sólo un tonto podría tener esperanzas de ser correspondido…

Ya le había dicho todo lo que sentía… se sentía un poco menos presionado por haberle hecho saber lo que tenía dentro… en secreto hacía tanto… por lo menos ella había sabido una parte… pero _como quisiera demostrárselo_. A las palabras se las llevaba el viento… pero quería demostrarle todos sus sentimientos con _caricias_… _con miradas… con besos_… quería llenar su cremosa piel de besos para que ella pudiera saber cuan grande era lo que él verdaderamente sentía… para demostrarle todo su amor.

Sin embargo eso sería algo totalmente imposible, porque ella jamás podría sentir algo parecido… porque Sakura era tan inocente que nunca sentiría algo así por él… _nunca_.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo hacia su coche… ¿qué importaba ahora? Sólo tendría que rogar por no alejarla… porque ella se comportara como siempre, a pesar de sus sentimientos.

Manejó por inercia a través de las calles, hasta llegar a su departamento sin, siquiera, darse cuenta.

Maniobró hasta el estacionamiento, y allí se quedó pensativo… pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas… _pero ya no importaba… se sentía tan devastado…_

¿Quién diría que todo eso podía provocarlo una mujer?

Era irónico pero así era… Shaoran Li había caído tan bajo que estaba terriblemente destrozado por una mujer…

_Era tan patético_…

Golpeó el volante del auto con fuerza y frustración… ya no podía más… ese horrible sentimiento de desolación estaba en todo su ser… era como si el mundo fuera a acabársele en tan sólo unos instantes. Por él, que acabara… total, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir…

Se sentía tan furioso y lo peor era que no sabía el maldito motivo… no era con ella… ¿cómo podría culparla por no amarlo? Más bien, era consigo mismo… por no haber logrado capturar su corazón…

Por su barbilla descendió una gota de agua salada que se dispersó en pequeñas partículas en el volante de su coche. Tocó sus mejillas y las sintió mojadas…

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Shaoran Li, llorando?

Sonrió con ironía… no había llorado nunca… _nunca_…

Y ahora lloraba como una marica por un amor no correspondido… eso sonaba tan estúpido; pero, mientras nadie lo viera, no importaba ¿verdad?

_Dejó las lágrimas caer con libertad_… para desahogarse como nunca antes, lo había hecho… para llorar por primera y última vez como un niño… como un niño herido… para que le quedara el recuerdo de todo el dolor… para no volver a enamorarse…

_Y también para demostrar, que ese dicho de que los hombres no lloraban…_

_Era una completa porquería_…

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

Sakura deslizó su espalda por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo…

¿Era ella? ¿Era ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

¿Él la amaba?

¿Shaoran la amaba? ¿A ella? ¿A Sakura Kinomoto? ¿A la tonta y despistada Sakura Kinomoto?

¿Por qué alguien como Shaoran amaría a una persona como ella? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Entonces ese beso… ese beso…

Sí había sido para ella_… todo había sido por ella_…

Entonces unos recuerdos asaltaron su mente…

Siempre había sido así… desde que lo había conocido…

_Desde un principio_…

"' _¿¡Por qué demonios cambias tantas cosas, Li!? ¡Sería mejor que reescribieras toda la historia para hacerlo más sencillo!'"_

"'_**Kinomoto, no lo hago para irritarte… es lo mejor, además sólo estoy ultimando algunos detalles deshilados… es por ti'"**_

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar con ella, él siempre había velado por su bien estar…

"' _**¿Por qué tanta formalidad? No somos unos viejos, podemos tutearnos'"**_

"'_No quiero, Li… para mí eres Li y seguirás siendo siempre Li, mi molesto editor'"_

"'_**No me importa, para mí, desde hace un tiempo eres Sakura y nada más que Sakura, ya no más Kinomoto'"**_

Ella había sido siempre tan cortante… se sentía tan mal por eso…

Siempre se refugió en sí misma porque no quería relacionarse con un mujeriego como él… sin embargo, nunca cambió de opinión cuando Shaoran había dejado las conquistas…

"' _¿Cómo puedes ser así todo el tiempo? Estoy segura de que no quieres a nadie más que a ti'"_

"'_**Estás equivocada, yo no juego con las mujeres… o por lo menos, no más… y si abrieras los ojos, sabrías de lo que puedo ser capaz'"**_

Como en el día de su supuesta desaparición…

"' _**¿¡Cómo es posible que tendiendo un maldito celular no lo lleves contigo!? ¡Necesitamos saber en dónde estás o si te encuentras bien!'"**_

"' _¡No! ¿Quién te crees, Li? ¡No eres nadie para decirme eso! ¡A ti no tiene que importarte nada!'"_

"' _**¡Pero me importas, maldita sea! Eres lo más importante para mí… digo… quiero decir ¡eres muy importante para la editorial!'"**_

¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? Todo… todo se lo indicaba…

Las miradas rencorosas de las demás empleadas y escritoras de la editorial…

Su amiga…

Eriol…

Todo se lo había dicho, pero ella había hecho oídos sordos… ¿por qué fue tan ciega?

"'_Te recomiendo que comiences a mirar más a tu alrededor… te puedes encontrar con cosas que quizás nunca imaginaste y que pueden hacerte muy feliz'"_

Tomoyo todo el tiempo se lo insinuaba… al igual que Eriol, pero jamás indagó demasiado en el significado de sus palabras…

Y Shaoran… él también… siempre se lo había insinuado…

"'_**Cuando una persona ama, lo hace por sobre todo, sin importar nada más que esa persona… porque una vez que entra a tu corazón se transforma en el centro de tu vida'"**_

Tan claramente…

"'_**Ella no me corresponde'"**_

"'_**Ella no es como todas… ella es muy especial'"**_

"'_**Sí… la conoces… la conoces más que nadie'"**_

"'_**Sí, es por ella… todo lo que hago, lo hago única y exclusivamente por ella'"**_

"'_**Sakura… ¿No lo ves?'"**_

"'_**Estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre querría tenerte… y que pueden haber personas a tu alrededor que te aman como no te lo puedes imaginar… no te lo imaginas'"**_

¡Maldición! ¿¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan estúpida y ciega??

Siempre con esos comentarios filosos_… lastimándolo_…

"' _**¡Claro que me importa! ¡Todo lo que se refiera a ti me importa! ¡¡Tú me importas!!'"**_

"'_**Todo lo que siempre hice… todo eso, siempre lo hice por ti… únicamente por y para ti… mi contrato en Japón era por tan sólo unos meses, pero luego de conocerte no pude evitarlo… quería quedarme… quise quedarme aquí… por ti'"**_

"'_**Eres tú, Sakura Kinomoto… tú eres la chica que me vuelve loco… tú eres la chica que me hace suspirar… la chica que me persigue día y noche en mis sueños… eres tú quien se ha convertido en mi motivo de vivir y de ser… la chica que quiero para mí… eres tú la persona que amo más que a nada en este mundo… Te amo con el alma… Te amo, Sakura Kinomoto… te amo…'"**_

"**Te amo"**

"**Te amo"**

Esas palabras se escuchaban una y otra vez en su mente… Dios… ¿¡Cómo… cómo pudo ser tan idiota!?

"…_**quise quedarme aquí… por ti"**_

"_**Todo lo que hice… lo hice por ti…"**_

Quería verlo… quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y volver a besarlo… volver a besarlo de la manera en la que él lo había hecho…

Quería que volviera a macarla con fuego… quería que él le _enseñara a amar_…

_Aunque estaba segura de que ya lo sabía_…

Si volvía a ver esos ojos color del fuego… si volvía a verlos lo sabría… sabría cual era su camino… el que siempre había buscado…

_El que siempre había anhelado_…

Se levantó torpemente del suelo, secándose las lágrimas… pero no pudo evitar derramar más… aunque éstas eran de _felicidad_…

Se sentía tan feliz… ¡Shaoran la amaba!

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía fatal… ¿Por cuántas cosas debería haber pasado él? ¿Cuántos desprecios que ella nunca notó?

Se sentía tan horrible… pero feliz…

_Lo recompensaría_… sí, eso se había propuesto…

_Le entregaría su corazón_…

Ansiaba verlo… nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo necesario que se había vuelto verlo…

Iba a abrir la puerta para salir e ir a su departamento, del cual sabía la dirección. Seguramente él ya no estaría ahí, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado… pero _quería verlo_… no podía esperar un segundo más…

Ahora lo comprendía… comprendía el por qué del príncipe multicolor…

Dios… había sido tan sencillo… y ella nunca se lo había imaginado…

_Quería abrazarlo y decirle que él era su príncipe __**multicolor**__… que él era todo lo que había esperado y deseado en su vida_…

Salió de su casa a toda prisa… cuando sintió que tomaron su muñeca con brusquedad. Le dolió el agarre, pero no pudo hacer nada… no pudo gritar porque un pañuelo fue puesto en su boca… trató de liberarse de esos fuertes y toscos brazos, pero la tenían, vigorosamente, agarrada de la espalda por su estómago y por los hombros…

No podía moverse… sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía…

_Hasta que ya no pudo ver más nada…_

_Sino, una absoluta oscuridad_…

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? n.n j eje espero que bien… si llegaron hasta aquí abajo es porque no se aburrieron XD j aja espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto.

Esto es un ONE-SHOT que dividí en dos capítulos porque en sí era demasiado largo n.n.

Je je la idea estaba rondando en mi loca cabecita hace mucho tiempo, pero hablando con dos de mis amigas: L-Krinn y Angel Zafiro, se me ocurrió darle la forma que necesitaba. Quería tratar un tema interesante… porque ¿quién no ha querido tener un amor como el de las novelas que leemos o como el de las películas? Sinceramente, yo siempre he soñado con un amor así y quería mostrar como lo veo desde mi punto de vista.

Como ven, tenemos a Sakura como escritora y a Shaoran como su editor, sé que hay otras historias en las que ellos cumplen esos roles, pero es completamente diferente XD

Él está profundamente enamorado de ella, mientras que Sakura nunca se había dado cuenta de nada por estar sumergida en su frustración de no encontrar a su príncipe azul. Pero ahora sabemos que no buscaba a un príncipe azul, sino a uno multicolor… ¿entendieron el concepto? XD espero que sí, de todos modos no se preocupen… en el próximo y último capítulo lo explicaremos… claro, que si los protagonistas salen vivos de esta XD j aja

¿Qué pasó al final? O-O

Pues eso ya lo sabremos…

Por cierto… la canción que está casi a la mitad es de Charm

_**Nombre de la canción**_**: **"¿No lo ves?"

_**Artista**__**:**_ Charm

Si les gustaría escucharla y no la tienen, o no la consiguen, no duden en pedírmela mandándome un e-mail, o simplemente, escribiendo su e-mail en un lindo review XD

Je je sin más que decir, me despido agradeciendo a Angel Zafiro su ayuda para traducir una parte de la canción que estaba en inglés n.n ¡gracias!

Ahora sí, espero que si les gusta me dejen sus opiniones n.n en serio que me gustaría saber que piensan.

¡¡Dejen sus reviews!!

¡Besos!

Y hasta la próxima actualización…

¡Nos vemos! **:D**

**24/05/08**


	2. Siempre estuviste ahí

* * *

**El Príncipe Multicolor**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**«_¿Por qué nunca pude verte?... Siempre estuviste ahí…_»**

"_A veces es bueno volar libremente con las ilusiones… pero se debe soñar la vida con el corazón"_

Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza; se había quedado dormido en el incómodo asiento de su auto, llorando como un maldito condenado por su desgraciada suerte.

_Se sentía tan imbécil y estúpido_.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos chocolates, desordenándolos como siempre, cada vez que estaba nervioso. El cuerpo le dolía como si una aplanadora le hubiese pasado por encima, y la espalda, ni hablar. Esa maldita postura lo había deshecho por completo.

Sentía los ojos hinchados y los párpados, increíblemente pesados… _por llorar como un bebé_. Todo por gimotear como un idiota.

Pero por sobre todo eso, lo que más furia le causaba era que –a pesar de ya haber derramado todo un mar de lágrimas –lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se lo tragase para nunca más volver a ver la luz… y poder seguir lamentándose, _si eso era posible_.

Sonrió con ironía ante el pensamiento, apoyando su frente contra el volante y cerrando sus ojos; no podría evitarlo o, por lo menos, no durante un tiempo. Sabía perfectamente qué tan grande era todo lo que sentía por Sakura y, eso no se iría tan fácil; no se iría mientras ella siguiera siendo quien era, y no se iría mientras siguieran trabajando juntos; mientras la tuviera así de cerca, mientras… mientras…

No.

¿Para qué engañarse?

Sakura _nunca _saldría de su corazón. Ella había entrado para quedarse, y ahí estaría siempre, aunque se mudara al otro lado del mundo, así sería, ella estaría en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo.

_Por siempre_.

No valía la pena escapar más. ¿Para qué? Ya una vez había escapado; estuvo escapando por casi dos años y ¿de qué sirvió? Sólo para lastimarse mucho más de lo que, anteriormente pudo haberse visto afectado.

Si le hubiera confesado antes sus sentimientos, quizás el golpe no habría sido tan fuerte; sus emociones no serían tan profundas… no le dolería tanto el hecho de que ella no lo amara; no habría albergado esas esperanzas que, aunque pequeñas, eran esperanzas al fin; si tan sólo lo hubiese hecho antes… no se sentiría el _gran idiota_ que se sentía en esos momentos, y podría mirarla a la cara sin demostrar la tristeza que le causaba no ser correspondido; sin demostrarle el gran amor que le profesaba… sin demostrarle lo destrozado que se sentía.

Antes había pensado en alejarse… _que absurdo_.

¿Cómo podía pensar en eso si apenas podía pasar una semana sin verla? ¿Cómo podría acostumbrarse a no ver esos hermosos ojos verdes? ¿Cómo haría para saber si ella estaba bien?

Volvió a sonreír tristemente, aún con los ojos cerrados. No soportaba un sólo día sin saber lo que le sucedía o cómo se encontraba… ¿qué haría una vida sin ella?

Trató de centrar sus pensamientos en algo positivo; muchas parejas de novios de años rompían por algún motivo, cualquiera que fuera… y eso no significaba que sus vidas acababan en esos instantes ¿verdad? Cada uno podía continuar con su vida, independientemente de lo que les sucediera a los demás… _sin importar la vida del otro_.

Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle… Sakura nunca fue su pareja, ni nunca lo sería. Jamás llegaron a nada parecido, ¿entonces no tendría que ser más fácil?

Sus padres que habían estado años juntos, se habían separado por una completa estupidez y rehicieron sus vidas.

_Aunque sean patéticamente infelices_…

Golpeó con furia el volante de su coche, y salió de adentro dando un sonoro portazo. No podía pasar toda su vida ahí… _aunque quisiera_.

Se adentró al edificio y fue directamente a su departamento sin reparar en nada, ni en nadie. No tenía ánimos para nada, sólo quería darse una prolongada ducha de agua caliente para quitar ese malestar que sentía en todo el cuerpo.

_En su alma_…

Abrió la puerta y se quedó con la espalda apoyada, luego de cerrarla. La noche anterior justamente una puerta, había sido la testigo de su confesión de amor…

¡Demonios! Por más que quisiera dejar de pensarlo, no podía, realmente, no podía concebir su vida así. No podía porque sabía que no volvería a amar a otra persona con la misma intensidad con la que la amaba a ella. Ese sentimiento era tan hermoso y doloroso a la vez que no sabía qué pensar. Tampoco sabía como reaccionaría de ahora en adelante, en frente de Sakura.

Antes, había creído que le daría vergüenza decirle esas cosas, pero no había sido así; las palabras habían salido de sus labios con todo el corazón… necesitaba tanto decírselo que… que no había podido evitarlo y simplemente lo hizo, a pesar de lo enredada que estaba la situación.

No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda estando con él; la conocía perfectamente, y sabía que Sakura era tan noble e inocente que se sentiría culpable.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante aquello, mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

Era seguro de que se sentiría culpable; a veces Sakura llegaba a ser tan tontita, que le gustaba aún más.

¿Culpable por qué? ¿Por amarla?

Quiso reír, aunque no podía hacer nada para quitar su estado de desgano. Esa chica era única y, seguramente, se habría estando culpando a sí misma por lo que él sentía hacia ella. Lo más probable era que no hubiese dormido en toda la noche, y luego trataría de hablarle seriamente sobre sus sentimientos para hacer que el rechazo no fuera captado tan fatal por parte suya.

Sabía perfectamente que eso sería lo que ella haría.

_La conocía_…

Conocía todo de ella porque era tan predecible… _tan_ _transparente_.

Terminó de sacarse la última prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo, y se dirigió al baño. Iba a ir directo a la ducha, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. Ciertamente estaba bastante demacrado, tenía unas horribles ojeras y el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre.

Si su amigo lo viera en ese estado, Shaoran sería víctima de sus burlas por los próximos cien años… _si es que sobrevivía_.

_-'Necesitas crema antiarrugas'_

Sí, estaba seguro de que eso le diría con ese tono jocoso que siempre utilizaba cuando quería molestarlo, cosa que, por cierto, siempre lograba.

Volvió su vista al espejo y se miró atentamente. ¿Quién diría que el _play boy_ Shaoran Li terminaría de esa manera?

Bueno, él no era exactamente un play boy, porque sí tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de las mujeres y no jugaba con ellas, pero nunca imaginó sufrir así. Ya no se reconocía; no reconocía ese rostro afligido y triste que le mostraba el espejo.

_No lo reconocía_.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos horribles pensamientos y tomar su baño. Pronto sería la hora en la que tendría que estar en la oficina; y si sus cálculos no fallaban, cerca de la tarde Sakura se aparecería para arreglar las cosas. No quería que ella lo viera así, por eso tendría que prepararse psicológicamente para verla y evitar no lanzarse a besarla.

Suspiró pasándose una mano por los cabellos mientras se metía a la bañera y prendía el agua caliente de la ducha. Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su piel como la lluvia… tan transparente… tan abundante. El agua que, en un principio, estaba tibia se volvió caliente, casi hirviendo en unos pocos segundos; como a él le gustaba.

Se abandonó en el vapor. Abandonó todo lo que le abrumaba en el vapor translúcido del agua, mientras ésta resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, comenzando por sus anchos y bronceados hombros; bajando por su plano y duro abdomen marcado con abdominales, hasta sus fuertes piernas.

Sentía el placer de purificarse con ese baño. Como quisiera que la lluvia llevara también sus sentimientos… pero no, no era eso lo que realmente quería.

_**Y si dejara ese amor, me haría más fuerte,**_

_**tal vez lo sepa ¿y qué?**_

_**Eso es algo que no quiero hacer…**_

¿A quién engañaba? Jamás querría que le quitaran esos sentimientos, aunque le partiesen el alma.

Enamorarse de Sakura Kinomoto fue lo más puro y hermoso que pudo haberle pasado en la vida, a pesar de todo el dolor… _a pesar de todo_.

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, sólo esperar por lo que establecería el destino. Quizás no podría vivir su vida con ella, pero tampoco la quería lejos. Lo que sí intentaría, sería buscar nuevas personas con quienes poder olvidarla, para saber si en algún momento, alguna persona podría ser capaz de entrar en su corazón y ser feliz.

Sólo trataría que ella fuera feliz… para que él también, pudiera serlo.

_Tratar de ser feliz… sin ella._

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

Despertó de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido. Sentía los párpados pesados y el cuerpo muy adolorido. No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido… no recordaba nada más que estar en su casa… Shaoran… un beso…

¿Qué?

Un beso… sí, el beso que Shaoran le había dado. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño?

La declaración… ¿eso lo había soñado?

No. No podía ser… _no._

Trató de levantarse al darse cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, pero le fue imposible.

¿Qué demonios…?

Se percató de que estaba atada; tenía amarradas las manos en la espalda y las piernas inmovilizadas desde los tobillos.

Se encontraba en el suelo; estaba húmedo y frío. Podía sentir cuan frío estaba su cuerpo; tenía todos los músculos agarrotados por haber estado ahí quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Sus párpados le dolían, le dolían tanto que no podía abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que tenía una venda sobre ellos.

_Fue entonces que lo recordó_…

Ella había ido a buscar a Shaoran… _para decirle tantas cosas_… para decirle que quería confiar en él, que deseaba intentar cosas nuevas… que quería _algo_. Pero alguien la había retenido.

¡Había perdido el conocimiento!

El recuerdo de aquello la aterró. Le horrorizó saber que podría estar en manos de un completo maniático pervertido… no quería… no quería.

_Tenía tanto miedo._

Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas. No podía estar pasándole eso ahora; no podía estar pasándole, cuando ya había descubierto el sentido de su vida… ¡no podía!

Quería llorar, quería gritar; pero ninguna lágrima salió de la laguna que se había formado en sus ojos. Era como si quisiera expresar tantas cosas que tenía adentro y que, al estar todas juntas, se atoraran causando un colapso. Ningún sonido salió de su boca cuando la abrió… no podía encontrar su voz… no podía hacer _nada_.

No sabía qué hacer; el frío estaba calándole los huesos, y sus ropas comenzaban a humedecerse por estar en contacto con un suelo impregnado de una sustancia de un olor extraño.

Era… ¿nafta? ¿Gasolina?

No podía distinguirlo en ese momento, y tampoco le importaba, pero el hedor del lugar era nauseabundo; su estómago se revolvía a cada instante, sintiendo esa horrible sensación en todo el pecho y la garganta. Le dolía terriblemente la espalda al estar en contracto con una pared de metal, completamente congelada. Quería moverse, pero no podía, el frío ya había causado su efecto en ella.

Gimió ante la frustración. ¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué a ella??

¿¡Y por qué justo ahora!?

Justo cuando había aclarado un poco sus sentimientos… cuando, cuando sentía que alguien era realmente para ella, sucedía esto… ¿por qué?

Ni siquiera había podido decirle a Shaoran lo que pensaba… ni siquiera pudo… ni siquiera pudo decirle que… no pudo decirle que…

Repentinamente sintió que una pesada puerta era abierta; a pesar de las vendas, la luz le dio en el rostro, provocando que apretara los párpados más de lo que ya estaban. Le había dolido hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo… el miedo carcomía su interior. No sabía si llorar, si suplicar… no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación… _No sabía_.

—"Vaya, vaya". –escuchó hablar a alguien; era la voz de un hombre y se notaba siniestro. Eso la asustó más de lo que ya estaba, pero no pudo moverse, ni siquiera emitir el más mínimo sonido. — "Mira lo que tenemos aquí, la preciosa gatita despertó". –sintió que el hombre se le acercaba.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué querría ese hombre?

—"¿Q-Quién es… u-usted?" –se atrevió a preguntar; no supo como habían salido las palabras de su garganta, pero el miedo era tan grande que no podía controlarse.

—"Tranquila, muñeca, no seas curiosa. Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato, o en este caso… a la _gatita_". –pudo oír como ese repugnante ser reía con un sonido tan intimidante que no pudo evitar temblar.

Sintió que el hombre se acercaba más de lo necesario a ella, hasta que tocó su delicado rostro con sus toscas manos. La castaña apartó el rostro bruscamente como si el contacto le quemara.

—"¡No me toque!" –exclamó con toda la fuerza que sus congelados pulmones podían brindarle. Ella podría estar terriblemente asustada pero jamás se dejaría humillar por gente como esa. Eso nunca, aunque muriera por ello; jamás se dejaría humillar, ni le rogaría.

_Jamás_.

El hombre la tomó violentamente del rostro con una de sus manos, provocando que ella gimiera ante la brusquedad de aquel acto. — "Preciosa, no creo que estés en condiciones de desafiarme de esa manera. Mira que aquí el que manda soy yo, y tú eres mi… _prisionera_".

Él rió, y ella no pudo hacer más que contener las lágrimas de furia e impotencia. No le daría el gusto de verla débil. Podría estar muerta de miedo, pero nunca lo dejaría.

—"Chang, ya déjala". –vino una voz un poco más lejana. Era de otro hombre, pero sonaba más tranquila que la del sujeto repugnante que la sujetaba. — "No podemos hacerle daño por ahora. Recuerda que esa mujer es el cebo".

—"Vamos, Yue. Sólo estoy jugando". –contestó el hombre sin soltarla. Sakura frunció el seño ¿quién demonios se creía ese tipo? ¿A qué se referían?

—"La necesitamos completamente lúcida para cuando vengan por ella… no la toques". –dijo el que había sido llamado Yue, de manera cortante.

Chang suspiró y soltó a la chica de ojos verdes, quien se alejó arrinconándose contra la pared lo más posible, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Él sonrió de medio lado, mientras volvía a acercarse a ella. Cuando ya estuvo frente a frente no pudo evitar largar una carcajada al ver como el labio inferior de la muchacha temblaba incontrolablemente. Esa chica tenía unos labios tentadores, _toda ella era una tentación_.

Extendió la mano y le quitó la venda que cubría las hermosas joyas verdes. Tenía unos ojos increíbles, lástima que estaban llenos de lágrimas, aunque ella no se atrevía a largarlas. Vio como la muchacha enfrentaba con esos ojos brillantes su mirada oscura como la noche con un profundo odio.

Sonrió nuevamente. Era una chica ruda y con orgullo; se sorprendía de que tuviera tales agallas siendo que estaba en unas condiciones en las que no podía mostrarse fuerte; y notando que él era como tres veces más grande que ella.

—"Ahora entiendo por qué tienes a Li tan loquito por ti". –dijo con voz ronca, mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con lujuria. —"Eres todo un sueño, gatita".

Sakura abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo. ¿Habían mencionado a Shaoran? ¿Qué tenían que ver esos hombres con él?

¡Dios! Que no le hicieran daño…

—"Tú y tu grandísima bocota, inútil. Ella no tenía por qué saberlo".

Ella giró el rostro encontrándose con unos ojos azules fríos y calculadores que la miraban sin ninguna emoción. Ese, seguramente, sería el hombre, al que, el mastodonte que tenía en frente, había llamado Yue.

—"Bah, no tiene caso que se lo ocultemos, Yue; después de todo ella será quien lo traiga hacia nosotros… ¿no crees que tiene derecho a saber que será la culpable de lo que le suceda a su pobre _amorcito_?" –preguntó Chang con sorna.

Sakura se horrorizó ante esas palabras y los ojos volvieron a llenárseles de lágrimas. No podían hacerle daño a Shaoran por ella… no podían…

—"¿Q-Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué q-quieren?" –preguntó entrecortadamente, tratando de contener los sollozos que tenía atragantados en la garganta. Los hombres la miraron, uno con frialdad y, el otro, con lujuria; por lo que no pudo evitar su furia. —"¡N-No pueden hacerle nada a Shaoran! ¿Por qué quieren atraerlo? ¿Qué quieren? ¡Respondan! ¿Qué es lo que quieren de él?"

—"Eso no debería incumbirte… ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por él, si no lo quieres? ¿Por qué debería importarte?"

¿Que no lo quería?

¡Eso no era cierto!

Ella… ella sí, lo quería. Estaba algo confundida pero ¡jamás le desearía el mal a nadie! Nunca… nunca podría… y menos a Shaoran sabiendo lo que ahora sabía. Menos sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella.

—"Usted no es nadie para…"

—"¿Ah, no?" –preguntó Chang, interrumpiéndola. —"Pues yo no vi que hicieras nada cuando el pobre infeliz te gritó esas cursilerías. _'Te amo. Oh, te amo'_" –imitó, ganándose una mirada de ira por parte de Sakura. —"Si lo hubieses visto… el estúpido se fue tan destrozado que…"

—"¡Ya cállese!… cállese. No lo llame así". –musitó ella, sintiéndose el monstruo más grande del universo. Al fin y al cabo, el apodo que siempre le ponía su hermano era el correcto. Era un monstruo; _se sentía un monstruo_.

—"Gatita, no estás en condiciones de…"

—"¡Deje de llamarme así! ¡Ese no es mi nombre!" –exclamó con furia dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Sabía que no era momento para actuar de esa forma, pero no podía controlar su genio cuando estaba tan asustada y rabiosa.

El hombre la miró furioso ante tal muestra de rebeldía, y levantó su mano para golpearla.

—"Maldita mujer, ahora aprenderás…"

—"Chang…" –detuvo con voz tranquila, y a la vez, tenebrosa el albino, quien se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. —"Dije que no debías tocarla ¿lo entiendes? ¿O quieres que te lo demuestre?"

—"Está bien, Yue". –masculló, volviendo la mirada a la castaña. —"Y tú _gatita_… ya verás lo que te haremos una vez que tu lindo amorcito esté bajo tierra. Créeme… _te gustará_". –concluyó retirándose.

La chica de ojos verdes quedó petrificada, mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. No… no podían hacerle daño a Shaoran.

¡No! ¡No podían!

Recordó lo que ese hombre sin corazón le había dicho… _ellos siempre habían estado ahí_. Desde un principio, vigilándolos.

¿Qué querrían? ¿Por qué lo hacían?

Si querían a Shaoran habían tenido la oportunidad de capturarlo en esos momentos… ¿por qué?

No podía entenderlo. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, y sólo podía rogar que Shaoran no fuera, que no acudiera ahí. No podría soportar que algo malo le pasara… _no podría_.

Se acurrucó lo más posible para retener algo del calor que le faltaba. Tenía tanto miedo… _tanto_. Pero _no_ temía por ella; ya no temía por ella. Le causaba temor que esos sujetos pudieran hacerle algo a Shaoran… a _**su**_ Shaoran.

No quería que nada malo le pasara, preferiría que le hiciesen cualquier cosa a ella, pero nada a él… _no a él_.

No le importaría que eso sucediera porque… porque…

_Porque ella lo amaba_.

Abrió los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. ¿Amaba a Shaoran? ¿Pero cómo…?

Esto no pudo haber pasado en una noche; no pudo haber pasado por su declaración; no pudo haber… no pudo…

Entonces…

Entonces… eso quería decir que…

Sonrió dejando que otras lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Ahora… ahora lo entendía… entendía _tantas cosas_.

Por fin podía entenderlo… al fin entendía toda la necesidad que había tenido cuando él se había ido; cuando ella quería buscarlo para que volviera a besarla… al fin entendía su necesidad de decirle que él era su _príncipe multicolor_.

_Ella siempre lo había amado._

_Siempre_.

Desde el principio; cuando el castaño aún era un tanto mujeriego… desde ese momento le había gustado, pero se había alejado porque no quería ser una más de sus conquistas. No quería _caer_ en sus redes.

Como ahora sabía que desde un principio había caído…

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**Éstas peleas tan sólo son,**_

_**una escapada de este amor…**_

_**que a los dos, nos asusta…**_

Todo. Todas las peleas… todo el fastidio; toda la lejanía que Sakura había marcado, había sido pura y exclusivamente para proteger a su corazón. Ella siempre se protegió de una manera involuntaria… siempre lo hizo, porque esos sentimientos la _asustaban_.

_La aterraban_…

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**Si en lugar de huir de él,**_

_**damos libertad, esta pasión…**_

_**tal vez pueda ser...**_

Y ese beso… ese beso significó su detonante. En ese beso, ella pudo saber todo lo que él escondía, y al mismo tiempo, se descubrió a sí misma… _descubrió su verdad_.

_**¿No lo ves?**_

_**Al abrazarnos puedo sentir…**_

_**que tu latido me hace vivir,**_

_**y sin él, moriría…**_

_Lo vio…_

_Claro que lo vio_.

Sonrió con amargura. Ella había terminado siendo la cobarde; la que no asumía sus sentimientos. La tonta y ciega Sakura que nunca miraba más allá; la que siempre se escondía detrás de su frustración por el temor a lo desconocido.

"'_Ningún hombre que he conocido ha causado esa corriente eléctrica en mí'"_

Que mentirosa había sido. La chispa siempre había estado ahí… _muy presente_.

"_**Es todo un placer conocerla, señorita Kinomoto'"**_

"'_El placer es mío, señor Li'"_

Esa vez… desde esa vez, jamás pudo sacarse esos ojos ámbar de la cabeza. Nunca pudo hacerlo. Esa penetrante mirada estaba grabada a fuego en su alma…

"'_Sakura, ¿por qué todos los protagonistas tienen ojos de color miel?'"_

"'_No lo sé, Tomoyo. Simplemente me gusta ese color. Es un color extraño… exótico. ¿No lo crees?'"_

"'_Ni que lo digas… creo que ni tú misma lo sabes; pero quizás algún día te darás cuenta'"_

Hasta en un principio, sus protagonistas; todas sus características físicas y emocionales, siempre habían sido similares a las de Shaoran y era ahora cuando podía verlo. Él siempre había estado en su mente como un prototipo de príncipe, pero un príncipe multicolor.

Eso era lo que siempre había visto Tomoyo, al igual que Eriol; cada vez que presentaba sus escritos, ellos reían a escondidas, mientras que los ojos de Shaoran eran ocultados por los cabellos que le caían al rostro, al tiempo que les gritaba que ellos callaran sus carcajadas.

Siempre. Siempre, siempre había sido tan claro. Cada uno de los argumentos que él le daba, tenían otro significado… uno muy _no_ muy escondido, pero usualmente desconocido para ella.

"'_**Creo que deberías darle un toque más real a tus historias, para así poder captar la atención de más lectores'"**_

"'_Con todo respeto, Li; la narración y estilo que utilizo en mis historias es mi manera de trabajar con los sentimientos y con lo que me gusta; así que no pienso cambiarla, únicamente por aumentar __**tu**__ beneficio económico'"_

"'_**No me refiero a eso, Kinomoto. Sólo pienso que deberías incluir más elementos a la trama; en especial deberías afianzar las… escenas de pasión'"**_

"' _¡Eres un… un…! ¡Ya sabía que tu crítica iba por ahí!'"_

"'_**Tranquila, tranquila, Kinomoto. No tienes que alterarte'"**_

Sonrió ante los recuerdos. Todas y cada una de sus peleas tenían algo especial. La diversión siempre estuvo ahí, aunque nunca la viera… siempre se había divertido con él… _siempre_. Decía fastidiarla, pero no era así… lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba tanto trabajar con él, pasar tardes enteras leyendo con él… con esos comentarios que le hacían largar humo hasta por las orejas.

"' _¡Li basta! No pienso poner las obscenidades que me dices… ¡Por favor! ¿¡Puedes dejar de reírte!?'"_

"'_**Es que… no… puedo… creerlo… ¡Mírate! Estás completamente roja por un tonto comentario que hice… además no es nada tan obsceno'"**_

"' _¡Claro que sí lo es! Ese comentario no tuvo una pizca de tonto. ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡No pienso incluir tal vulgaridad en mis libros!'"_

"'_**Dios, Kinomoto, hablas como si nunca… como si nunca… no, espera… Oh, no… no puedo creerlo, no puede ser… no me digas que tú… que tú eres…'"**_

"' _¡Sí! ¡Y ya cállate!'"_

"' _**¡Eres virgen!'"**_

"'_Dime, Li ¿quieres hacerlo público? Podemos exponerlo en un diario, o darle la noticia a los Paparazzi, si se te antoja'"_

"'_**Aún no puedo creerlo… aunque me alegra…'"**_

"' _¿Eh?'"_

"'_**Nada, nada'"**_

Eran muy extrañas sus conversaciones. ¿Por qué siempre acababan en ese tipo de discusiones? Cada vez que hablaban o, más bien_, discutían_ acababan en lo mismo… _en esos temas_. Como cada vez que acababan discutiendo sobre si alguna de las actitudes o acciones de los protagonistas había sido la correcta o, la más factible a realizarse.

"' _**¿Tienes planes para tu nueva historia?'"**_

"'_Sí, tengo algo en mente'"_

"'_**Cuéntame para darte el visto bueno, no vale la pena que hagas algo que no esté bien'"**_

"'_El que te cuente no cambiará las cosas, Li'"_

"'_**Quien sabe, Kinomoto… quien sabe…'"**_

"'_Tienes razón, antes de escucharte, prefiero que te calles y me escuches tú a mí'"_

"'_**Soy todo oídos… todo para ti'"**_

"'_Pues el tema primordial será el romance y el humor. Tendrá tres protagonistas principales: dos hombres y una mujer. Ella trabaja como secretaria en una importante empresa, en donde su jefe es un hombre joven, increíblemente atractivo, todo un mujeriego y arrogante. Pero todas sus técnicas de seducción no le sirven con su secretaria, ya que ella lo ignora olímpicamente. También estará su mejor amigo, quien se enamorará de la protagonista. Sin embargo, el empresario también sentirá algo por ella, aunque en un principio cree que es una simple atracción, por lo que no le presta atención a sus sentimientos, e intenta alejarse para dejar tranquilo a su amigo con su chica. En cuanto comienza a transcurrir el tiempo, viéndolos juntos, se da cuenta de que no soporta verlos; era algo que simplemente le hacía hervir la sangre, y es así que se da cuenta de que siente más por ella de lo que en un principio estuvo dispuesto a reconocer'"_

"'_**Increíble. Se ve simple, pero seguramente podrás darle tu toque'"**_

"'_Sí, aunque es una pena que uno de los dos salga sufriendo'"_

"'_**Suena bien ese conflictivo triángulo amoroso, aunque no tengo claro quién se quedará con el premio'"**_

"'_Ella no es un premio, Li. Y el que se quedará con ella será el empresario, porque la protagonista siempre estuvo enamorada de él, a pesar de que nunca lo demostraba por miedo a parecer estúpida por imaginarse que un hombre así se fijaría en ella'"_

"' _**¿Por qué? No le veo un buen motivo a eso. Ella no sería menos que él'"**_

"'_No, pero él era todo un mujeriego. Podría tener a sus pies a la mujer que quisiese ¿por qué justo a ella?'"_

"'_**La pregunta sería ¿por qué no a ella?'"**_

"'_Nunca entenderás cómo pensamos las mujeres, así que no lo intentes. Saldrás perdiendo'"_

"'_**Por esta vez te doy la razón, Kinomoto. Todas las mujeres están locas… cada una a su manera'"**_

"'_Cállate, Li'"_

Ese había sido el segundo libro que había sacado en menos de un año. Él estaba metido en todo el trabajo para que ella tuviera éxito, y ella nunca notaba todos sus esfuerzos. Shaoran siempre la guiaba, aunque no fuera conciente de eso.

Quizás esas pláticas eran muy productivas porque la ayudaban a obtener más material con el que, luego podía trabajar.

"'_**Listo, esto esta terminado. Puedes revisarlo nuevamente, si quieres'"**_

"' _¿Por qué lo cambiaste tanto? Te dije que me gustaba mucho como estaba'"_

"'_**Por si aún no lo has notado, soy tu editor, quien se encarga de hacerle los cambios correspondientes a lo que escribe mi pequeña musa'"**_

"' _¡Yo no soy tu musa! Eres un idiota, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices'"_

"'_**No, no mi querida Kinomoto; sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo, sólo que tú no sabes interpretarlo'"**_

"'_Como sea, Li; yo no tengo la culpa de tus desequilibrios psicológicos. El punto aquí es que no tienes derecho a cambiar tantas cosas'"_

"'_**No cambié tantas'"**_

"' _¡Sí, sí lo hiciste! ¿Por qué modificaste las características físicas de la protagonista? ¿Por qué cambiaste también su personalidad? ¡Es demasiado ingenua!'"_

"'_**Cambié algunas de sus característicos físicas para que pareciera más atractiva, me encanta el verde… y queda genial en sus ojos. Además el que sea ingenua es un lindo detalle'"**_

"'_Pues a mí no me gusta'"_

"'_**A mí sí'"**_

Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de las cosas. Las actitudes de sus protagonistas eran maduras y siempre sabían qué hacer y cómo actuar… siempre tenían las respuestas para todo; sin equivocaciones; sin dudas; sin niñerías. Simplemente, los personajes de sus novelas eran perfectos. Pero Shaoran rompía esos esquemas y cambiaba algunas partes de las personalidades, en especial la de las muchachas. Siempre eran ingenuas, y ella no entendía el motivo; a veces, llegaban a parecerle tontas algunas de las actitudes de esas _ciegas_; casi nunca acertaban cuando tenían que decidir algo importante y le parecían de lo más estúpidas… ¿por qué él tendría que cambiar tanto a su madura protagonista? ¿Por qué la hacía tan ingenua y tonta?

Sonrió motando ahora que siempre había sido una de ellas. La castaña siempre había sido una ciega que no pudo ver lo que le indicaban hasta las estadísticas del tránsito. Por eso él lo cambiaba a sus personajes… para que se parecieran a ella… _sus ojos… la personalidad_. Todo.

¿Cómo nunca pudo darse cuenta?

Ni siquiera se había dado por enterada de todas las veces que él la había tratado de invitar a salir… _habían sido tantas_.

"' _**¡Hey! Kinomoto, espera un momento. No te vallas'"**_

"' _¿Qué pasa ahora, Li?'"_

"'_**Sólo quería festejar contigo el éxito del libro… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?'"**_

"'_La verdad…'"_

"'_**Puede ser a donde gustes… no lo sé, si quieres ir a algún lugar en especial…'"**_

"'_Li, no tengo ganas de festejar. Estoy muy cansada para hacerlo, pero de todos modos gracias por la invitación; es un lindo detalle de tu parte'"_

"'_**Pero… quizás podríamos…'"**_

"'_En serio, Li, muchas gracias pero me muero de sueño. Nos vemos'"_

"'_**Yo… Está bien, Kinomoto…'"**_

_Tonta_. Eso era lo que había sido, una tonta. Una absoluta y absurda tonta.

Volvió a acurrucarse escondiendo el rostro en las rodillas, mientras más lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos. Toda su vida había sido una llorona sin remedio, pero la gran mayoría de las veces en las que deseaba llorar sin motivo aparente, trataba de retenerse. No valía la pena llorar cuando no puedes resolver nada. Esa siempre había sido su filosofía de vida; no valía la pena llorar cuando no puedes resolver nada con ello, y en esos momentos, el llorar tampoco resolvería nada. Tampoco podría hacer otra cosa porque en el lugar en el que se encontraba había poca, era casi nula luz y estaba completamente cerrado. Ese sitio era peor que una ratonera… _mucho peor_.

"' _**¿Por qué te pones tan tensa cada vez que se cierran las puertas del elevador?'"**_

"' _¿Cómo lo sabes?'"_

"'_**Mm… esa pregunta está difícil…pero intentemos dar fundamentos: quizás sea por la manera en la que tiemblas; o la forma en la que tus ojos se dilatan; o quizás también, el modo en el que mueves tus manos tan frenéticamente'"**_

"'_Pues… me asustan un poco los lugares cerrados. Es una especie de trauma que me quedó de pequeña al quedar encerrada en un baúl viejo que había en el sótano de mi casa'"_

"' _**¿Quedaste encerrada en un baúl?'"**_

"'_Sí. Afortunadamente mi papá logró encontrarme. Desde ese entonces me asustan un poco los lugares algo pequeños u oscuros'"_

"' _**¡Wow! Y tan tranquila que pareces. Seguramente eras una niña muy traviesa. Con razón estás algo trastornada ¿no? Yo ya sabía que alguien como tú era muy diferente'"**_

"' _¡Argh! Eres un grosero Li. Te cuento una experiencia de mi infancia y tú sólo te burlas'"_

"'_**Disculpa, pero sólo digo la verdad. ¿Sabes? Aunque a veces pareces muy vulnerable, yo sé que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, y hasta más de lo que tú misma puedes imaginar, Sakura'"**_

"'_Sí, sí, trata de arreglar tu metida de pata ahora, eres un cobarde… Eh, espera… ¿Me llamaste Sakura?'"_

"'_**Ese es tu nombre ¿O no?'"**_

"'_Sí, claro que es mi nombre, pero tú me llamas Kinomoto'"_

"'_**Digamos que quiero un trato más personal. Llevamos un buen tiempo trabajando juntos. Además escúchate, ya me estás contando cosas de tu infancia… eso es un avance en una relación ¿no lo crees?'"**_

"'_Li… ¿Sabías que eres un idiota?'"_

"'_**Nop, no lo sabía, pero gracias por exponer tu opinión… Sakura'"**_

"'_Aish, has lo que quieras… Li'"_

"'_**Eso será lo que haré… y a veces realmente creo que soy un idiota algo cobarde, si eso te hace sentir mejor'"**_

Sí, realmente era un idiota… ¿Cómo pudo haberse fijado en ella? No era tan bonita como otras mujeres; a veces se comportaba como una niña, y muchas otras, le faltaba ser femenina. Prácticamente era una tonta, _un cero a la izquierda_… ¿Qué le vio?

Esos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, mientras la humedad de sus ropas le causaba pequeños espasmos de frío.

No quería llorar; sentía que por más que lo hiciera, nada resolvería. Sin embargo, se sentía tan mal… quería hacer tantas cosas… pero la más importante de todas, era que quería verlo. Quería verlo a él. Quería ver a Shaoran. A _su_ Shaoran.

Sí a _su_ Shaoran, porque ahora sabía que siempre había sido suyo. Pura y exclusivamente de ella…

"'_Li, yo venía a… ¡Oh, por Dios! Y-yo… n-no quería interrumpir, y-yo…'"_

"'_**S-Sakura n-no es lo que tú piensas… espera un poco… ¡Demonios! ¿¡Puedes retirarte de aquí, Minako!?'"**_

"' ¿Por qué, bombón? Si íbamos a pasarla tan bien…'"

"'_**Sal de aquí… ¡ahora!'"**_

"' ¡Arggh! ¡Siempre esa Kinomoto absorbe todo tu tiempo!'"

"'_**Dije que te fueras… pero… ¡Oye! ¡No hagas que la puerta se convierta en giratoria! Que modales…'"**_

"' _¿¿Qué demonios fue eso, Li?? Creo que esto es una oficina decente… cualquiera puede entrar y… y…'"_

"'_**No es lo que piensas, Sakura'"**_

"' _¿Ah, no? Que raro porque yo pensaba que no necesitaba lentes, y por lo poco que mi visión pudo captar, ella estaba prácticamente encima de ti… ¡estaba abriendo tu camisa de una manera muy desvergonzada!'"_

"'_**Pero aunque no lo creas yo me estaba rehusando… te juro que yo no quería…'"**_

"'_Por favor, Li. Que desfachatez la tuya… ¡ahora dices que ibas a ser víctima de una violación!'"_

"' _**¿Y qué si es verdad?'"**_

"'_No soy estúpida. Encima es el tipo de mujer que les gusta a los hombres como tú… voluptuosa; con curvas pronunciadas… tiene todo…'"_

"'_**Tú también'"**_

"'_Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto. No te entiendo'"_

"'_**Esa mujer no tenía nada más de lo que tú… o cualquier otra mujer podría tener'"**_

"'_Ya, Li. Déjalo ahí porque en verdad me indigna tu falta de ética'"_

"' _**¿No será que es otra cosa?'"**_

"' _¿Otra cosa?'"_

"'_**Creo que estás celosa. En serio, no tienes por qué…'"**_

"' _¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Yo nunca podría sentirme celosa por ti… huy, a veces dudo que tengas algo más que hormonas en tu cabeza'"_

"_**Eso dolió, ¿sabías?'"**_

"'_Sí, como digas. Eres imposible de tratar'"_

Y la verdad era que estaba celosa, muy celosa por esa Minako, la escritora de columnas de opinión para uno de los diarios más importantes del país. La mujer tenía un cuerpo de lo más exuberante y, era realmente hermosa… Sakura pensaba que jamás los hombres podrían verla a ella como podrían ver a mujeres como Minako.

Estaba furiosa, verde de los celos por esas mujeres que se le abalanzaban como si Shaoran fuera un trozo de carne. Odiaba que hicieran eso, y era ahora cuando descubría –al igual que a los otros sentimientos –que la furia e impotencia que había sentido en todos esos momentos habían sido celos, únicamente los fantasmas que rondaban su alma, sustentándola de inseguridad.

Sonrió tiernamente; si tan sólo lo tuviera delante en esos instantes, le diría todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza y que había descubierto hacía menos de un día. Eran demasiadas emociones por tan poco tiempo… _demasiadas_.

Pero tan hermosas, excitantes e inquietantes que no podía contener a su corazón y a sus sentimientos.

Quería creer que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era una pesadilla… que todo era una pesadilla, menos sus sentimientos. Sabía que esos hombres tramaban algo… _lo vio en sus ojos_. Y le asustaba saber que podrían lastimar a su persona especial… a esa persona que estuvo buscando y esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás… si tan sólo pudiera cambiar tantas cosas… haría todo de una manera muy diferente. En primer lugar, nunca se refugiaría en su interior sin pensar en sus sentimientos y tratar de vivir una vida que no le pertenecía…

_Ella tenía una vida_… una vida que se le estaba yendo de las manos por sus temores. Ahora todo era incertidumbre… no sabía qué iba a sucederle, pero sólo podía desear que Shaoran no hiciera algo estúpido.

El cuerpo de la castaña comenzaba a dormirse… el frío estaba ingresando en cada rincón de su ser. Ya no podía sentir las manos, y sus pies estaban agarrotados. Los párpados le pesaban más… cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerlos abiertos.

No podía dormirse. No, simplemente no podía. Aún no había hecho todo… todo lo que quería, todo lo que soñaba… _tenía que decirle tantas cosas_…

Dios… no podía darse por vencida.

No podía.

_Por Shaoran_.

—"Shaoran…" –susurró, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos. No sabía cómo lo haría, pero, por esta vez, sería fuerte…

_Sería la princesa multicolor de sus cuentos de amor_.

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

—"¡Que cara hermano! Parece como si hubieses pasado la noche en vela, o… _haciendo otras cosas_". –dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; la cual se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que no vio que el castaño le reprochara el comentario, o bufara con fastidio. Se dio cuenta de que algo malo había pasado porque Shaoran estaba con los ánimos bajos y los hombros vencidos… _como si ya nada le importara_. Se acomodó los lentes porque sabía que había que tantear el terreno antes de ir al grano… _lo sabía_. —"¿Qué pasó?"

Sí, definitivamente, para estas cosas _**no**_ tenía tacto alguno… ¿¡No se suponía que se prepararía para acechar el tema _con mayor sutileza_!?

Shaoran levantó la mirada hacia el rostro compungido de su amigo, y le sonrió con tristeza.

—"Nada amigo, sólo lo que tenía que ocurrir. Lo que yo sabía que ocurriría".

Eriol se asombró ante el escaso brillo que presentaban los ojos del castaño. Estaban oscuros, cansados e, irremediablemente, tristes. El dolor se le notaba a la legua… con cada palabra que pronunciaba podía sentirse el dolor que él estaba pasando en esos momentos. Además lo había llamado '_amigo_'; Shaoran nunca lo llamaba amigo… ¡nunca! Eso sólo significaba que estaba tan dolido como para decir cosas que nunca decía… en este caso Shaoran parecía un borracho, es decir que actuaba por impulsos ante la incapacidad de su sentido común.

El moreno se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a decir algo. No era muy bueno con las palabras cuando había que alentar a alguien… no servía para eso; además de que nunca tuvo que hacer uso de sus escasos dotes de pañuelo para un amigo… pero ahora tendría que aprender. Shaoran era su amigo y él, como un buen hombre, tenía que apoyarlo.

—"Shaoran yo…"

—"Se lo dije". –lo interrumpió el castaño, mientras volteaba su asiento hacia el gran ventanal que estaba en su oficina. Él parecía apreciar de la hermosa vista desde lo alto del edificio, pero su mirada no estaba viendo nada en particular, nada más que el _vacío_.

_El vacío que sentía en el alma_.

—"¿Y… q-qué pasó?" –cuestionó, sintiéndose un idiota en el mismo instante en el que las palabras salieron de su gran bocota. Era obvio que no pasó una noche de sexo salvaje con Sakura; principalmente porque _ella era Sakura_, y segundo, Shaoran no se vería tan destrozado.

A veces podía llegar a ser tan estúpido, haciendo esas preguntas.

Lo escuchó largar una pequeña risita, mientras veía su rostro por el leve reflejo que mostraba el vidrio de la ventana. —"Es extraño escucharte tartamudear, Eriol". –dijo, para luego continuar. —"Como puedes ver no fue algo demasiado bueno".

—"¿Qué te dijo?"

—"Desearía que hubiera dicho algo". –respondió el joven de cabellos castaños, haciendo una mueca. —"Sólo se metió a su casa y me cerró la puerta. No tuve mejor idea que gritárselo ahí".

Eriol lo miró con la mandíbula desencajada. —"¿¡Que hiciste qué!?"

El ambarino suspiró. —"Lo sé, la espanté. Lo que hice fue algo de lo más estúpido, que sólo el mayor de los imbéciles podría haber hecho… pero, simplemente no pude evitarlo, quise decírselo en ese mismo instante y así lo hice".

— "Eso era lo que te había aconsejado… pero cuando lo dije me imaginé una cena romántica a la luz de las velas... no una puerta de por medio". –insinuó el joven de ojos zafiro.

—"Yo también me imaginaba algo así… pero las cosas se dieron y no hay nada más que hacer".

—"No sé si debas perder todas las esperanzas, Shaoran. Quizás…"

El castaño se levantó bruscamente de la silla, caminando hacia la salida de su despacho, pero antes de abrir la puerta se volteó al moreno. —"No, Eriol. No voy a perder ninguna esperanza, simplemente, porque ya no la hay. Las pocas ilusiones que guardaba, murieron ayer; y no pienso seguir cometiendo errores. Ya no más".

Era cierto, se había dado por vencido; tenía muy pocas fuerzas para seguir intentando algo que consideraba imposible. Podría sonar egoísta, pero ya no soportaría otro rechazo así… no podría.

Iba a salir cuando el teléfono de Eriol sonó estruendosamente con la canción '_It's my life'_ de _Bon Jovi_. Como odiaba el gusto de su amigo en los casos en los que debía ser recatado. Más de una vez esa canción había sonado en reuniones importantes.

—"Hola Tomoyito". –musitó con su habitual tono meloso.

Shaoran sonrió al verlo; al menos, Eriol tenía suerte en los aspectos _cursis_. Iba a dejarlo sólo para que pudiera decirle a su novia todas las estupideces que deseaba, cuando lo vio fruncir el seño. Se extrañó sumamente porque Eriol, casi nunca, jamás fruncía el seño a menos que fuera algo realmente importante.

—"¿Qué…? ¿P-pero cómo…? ¿Estás segura?" –Eriol parecía nervioso haciendo las preguntas. Shaoran se acercó a él con la preocupación latente en sus orbes de fuego; no sabía por qué pero el corazón comenzó a martillarle con fuerza… era un mal presentimiento lo que sentía… y no le gustaba. _No le gustaba para nada_. —"Está bien… escucha, Tomoyo, quédate tranquila. Nosotros iremos, quizás no es nada y es sólo tu imaginación… no, Tomoyo. No quiero decir que estés loca… no… Tomoyo… Tomoyo… ¡Tomoyo! Escucha amor, tranquilízate ¿si? Yo te mantendré informada… está bien. Yo también te amo, adiós".

—"¿Qué sucede, Eriol? Hasta por aquí se escuchaban las exclamaciones de Tomoyo".

El oji azul lo miró con preocupación. —"Dijo que… hoy fue a la casa de Sakura y…"

El castaño dejó de respirar y sintió que el corazón se le paraba cuando escuchó ese nombre. Por Dios… entonces eso que sentía…

—"¿¡Qué, Eriol!? ¡Habla por Dios!" –exigió.

—"No había nadie… Sakura no estaba; y la puerta se encontraba abierta".

Los ojos de Shaoran parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas y comenzaron a emanar fuego puro. Se sentía tan mal… era como si le faltara el aire. —"¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿No será una broma de tu excéntrica novia?"

—"¡Shaoran! Sabes que Tomoyo no bromearía con algo así, ¡es Sakura! Ella la adora… y no la llames de esa forma".

—"Demonios…" –soltó entre dientes, comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la salida del edificio siendo seguido por su amigo, quien lo llamaba para que lo esperara. Pero no podía… no podía parar; necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien… necesitaba encontrarla.

Todo lo que se había propuesto se había ido a la basura; nunca podría alejarse de ella… nunca.

Trató de tranquilizarse pero simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en cosas negativas… _horribles_, sin saber siquiera el motivo.

—"Sakura…"

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

—"¡Demonios, Eriol! ¡Demonios! ¿¡En dónde puede estar?!" –exclamó Shaoran sintiendo que el mundo caía a sus pies. No podía creerlo, había llegado a la casa y tal y como Eriol le había dicho, la puerta estaba abierta… no parecían haber revuelto las cosas, ni robado nada. Todo estaba en su lugar… sólo faltaba ella.

¡Maldición!

—"Tranquilo, Shaoran. No ganarás nada exaltándote, tienes que tener la mente en frío; además puede que nos estemos ahogando en un vaso de agua".

—"Sakura nunca ha hecho algo como esto. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡Maldición, no puedo estar tranquilo mientras no sepa en dónde está!"

—"No harás nada si te pones así. Deberías…"

—"¡Maldición, Eriol!" –exclamó el castaño pasándose una mano, bruscamente, por sus cabellos. —"Es fácil para ti hablar cuando no es lo más importante para ti lo que ha desaparecido. Maldición, maldición".

—"¡Ya cállate!" –gritó el moreno sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Shaoran suspiró largando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones; sabía que estaba comportándose como un idiota, pero no podía evitar ese miedo que surgía en cada centímetro de su ser. Quería reír ante la reacción sacada de su amigo, él jamás se salía de sus casillas. Esto era como para sacarle una fotografía. —"Shaoran, siento gritarte, pero esto está mal. Por supuesto que Sakura me importa, no seas tan idiota; creo que la desesperación está cegándote, amigo. Estás pensando en todas cosas negativas… ¿por qué tendría que ser _eso_?"

—"Lo siento Eriol… yo…" –suspiró. —"No puedo estar tranquilo… aunque lo intente, no puedo…"

Eriol se sacó los lentes con frustración. —"Escucha, iré al patio trasero para ver si hay algo… tú revisa por aquí ¿está bien?" –preguntó. El castaño asintió con la cabeza, mientras él se iba.

No podía dejar de pensar… ¿esto habría sido su culpa?

No. No podía ser. Sakura podría no quererlo, pero no era una cobarde. Él lo sabía más que nadie; ella no era una cobarde que escaparía de los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella. Pero eso tampoco tendría ni un mínimo de sentido común. ¡Ella no tendría por qué escapar de nada! Era una completa tontería pensar en que ella estaría tratando de escapar cuando no había nada de lo cual huir.

No sabía qué pensar, y los escalofríos que le daban en su columna vertebral no ayudaban.

Se dirigió al centro de la sala y vio la mesa central. En el medio tenía un adorno de un gato amarillo de peluche. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo; ella era así, siempre con esas niñerías.

Se acercó y pudo notar algo arroba de la mesa. _Era un papel_.

Se arrodilló para poder agarrarlo. Estaba doblado como un bollo, lo suficientemente apretado, pero no demasiado oculto como para no encontrarlo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… recordaba una sola vez que algo así había pasado.

_Aquella vez_…

En la que habían secuestrado a una de sus hermanas; pero en la que, afortunadamente, nada malo pasó y habían podido rescatarla.

Estaba abriendo el trozo de papel con el corazón en la boca… los ojos le ardían, sentía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le explotaría.

Demonios.

Lo primero que vio fue una horrible caligrafía, escrita en color rojo. Rojo. Rojo… _como la sangre_.

Tragó duro y leyó lo que decía.

_**Pequeño Li:**_

_¿Creíste que tu familia iba a librarse de todos nosotros? Que equivocado estabas, pequeño. Muy equivocado._

_¿Desesperado? Sí, así quiero que estés; al igual que yo, cuando por culpa de las malditas empresas de tu familia, toda mi corporación quedó en banca rota. Ahora serás tú, como el heredero de todo el Imperio Li el que sufra las consecuencias._

_Si encontraste esto es porque debes estar en la casa de la mujer. Créeme, ella es increíblemente buena como para querer un acostón, así que si no quieres que la aprovechemos, tienes que…_

Su vista se nublaba de furia, rabia, impotencia y miedo. Era todo un remolino de sentimientos que lo cegaban; que le impedían respirar, y provocaban que su corazón latiera desbocado. El estómago le daba continuos vuelcos desagradables que no podía controlar; sentía un vértigo tan intenso, como si estuviese en una montaña rusa.

Malditos, malditos…

Todo lo que había imaginado había sido cierto. Algo malo había pasado, algo muy malo.

Más le valía a esos malditos infelices no tocarle ni uno sólo de sus cabellos o él… o él…

_No podrían imaginar de lo que él sería capaz si se metían con lo que más amaba en el mundo_.

Volvió la vista a la hoja, leyendo nuevamente toda la nota, y quienes la firmaban eran Yue Tsukishiro y Chang Lai, los ex presidentes de las _Corporaciones Tecnology_. Era extraño que estuviese firmada, pero claro que sabían que él no los delataría; que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no le hicieran daño a ella.

Se sentía como un idiota. ¿¡Cuándo demonios la habían secuestrado!? Él había estado con Sakura hasta altas horas de la noche… demonios.

Recorrió con la vista toda la nota y distinguió que señalaban una dirección, y establecían la cantidad de una importante suma de dinero para el rescate. Además pedían que fuera solo… _completamente solo_.

Maldición, era demasiado dinero. No le importaría en lo absoluto darlo todo por ella, pero no podía sacar tal cantidad de un banco; ni todos los bancos juntos de la zona llegarían a entregarle esa cantidad.

_Quince mil millones de dólares_…

Frunció el seño, e hizo un bollo con esa maldita carta para volver a tirarla al suelo.

Era demasiado dinero para sacar en un solo día.

¡Maldición!

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos chocolates. No le importaba. De alguna manera lo conseguiría. Tenía algo en la caja fuerte de su departamento, y algunos contactos que podrían ayudarlo. _Tenían que ayudarlo_.

Vio que Eriol aún no volvía. Tenía que salir de ahí, sin Eriol, sin nadie. Conocía a su amigo y él se negaría a que fuera solo. Sabía también, que era una locura hacerlo; sería una locura ir solo a ese lugar sin saber con lo que se encontraría, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería ponerla en más peligro por su culpa… porque todo era por su culpa… su maldita culpa.

Ellos la habían capturado para hacerlo sufrir…

Porque la amaba…

Maldición, ¿por qué tuvo que bajar la guardia justo ahora? Siempre había fingido muy bien en público, aunque todos supieran de sus sentimientos; casi ni se le acercaba, o cuando lo hacía se comportaban como siempre que peleaban… pero ahora… Dios… ¿Qué podría hacer?

Todas sus pesadillas se hacían realidad. Desde la primera vez que había pensado que algo malo le había ocurrido hasta ahora… ahora que esto era completamente real.

¿Por qué? ¿¿Por qué??

Quería golpearse a sí mismo por lo estúpido que había sido. Maldición, si tan sólo… si tan sólo hubiese guardado todos sus sentimientos, ésto no habría pasado. Nada de lo que sucedía habría pasado; él seguiría siendo Li, el editor de Kinomoto, y sabría que ella estaría bien.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de centrar sus ideas; no servía de nada reprocharse ahora. Lo que tendría que hacer sería buscar que alguien pudiera ayudarlo sin pedir explicaciones y hacer lo que le habían indicado, apostando todo a la suerte.

Comenzó a salir de la casa en silencio, para luego subirse a su auto y arrancar como si se lo llevara el diablo.

Tenía tanto miedo por lo que llegara a pasarle. No sabía lo que intentaría hacer ese psicópata de Tsukishiro; siempre había sido un loco sin remedio que nunca fue atrapado por la justicia. Pero ahora sí que la había embarrado, y metido la pata… _hasta el fondo_.

Más le valía que ella estuviese completamente bien porque los haría pagar… oh, sí que los haría pagar, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era que iba a sacar de ahí a Sakura con bien.

Y esta vez, sería él, quien hiciera justicia.

Una justicia que su padre tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

**&**

**-**

**O**

**-**

**&**

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

Ahora sí, ya tenía todos los elementos que necesitaba para llevar a cabo el rescate. Había hecho todo lo más rápido posible, desafiando las leyes del tiempo y también las del tránsito. Era un peligro, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca podía evitar nada cuando se trataba de ella… de Sakura. También había apagado su celular porque Eriol se había puesto muy pesado; llamaba cada tres segundos, y al no obtener respuesta, seguía perseverando; realmente, ya lo había cansado, y no quería inmiscuirlo en esos asuntos que solamente, le concernían a él y a su familia.

Aunque antes refunfuñaba por algunas de sus amistades no tan legales, ahora estaba mucho más que agradecido por poseerlas. Cuando tienes muchos contactos, nada parece ser imposible, y mucho menos, cuando hay más dinero e intereses de por medio.

Aún recordaba tantas discusiones que había tenido con Sakura de esos temas; cuando ella decía que el dinero no lo era todo; y él lo refutaba, diciéndole que gracias al dinero podían hacerse muchas cosas. Y en cierto punto llegaba a ser cierto, pero en muchos otros casos, no. Para comenzar, si no hubiera dinero de por medio, nada estaría sucediendo, porque esos hombres no tendrían por qué llevar ninguna clase de venganza.

Pasó las calles principales del centro, hasta adentrarse en un camino de calles desoladas, y apartamentos abandonados. Presionó el acelerador para apurar la marcha, debido a que ya no había peligro de llevarse a alguien a cuestas.

Siguió recorriendo con sus ojos todo el lugar. Desde un punto a otro para ver si estaba yendo por buen camino. No quería retrasarse más de lo que ya estaba. Necesitaba verla; saber que estaba bien… ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de lo, estúpidamente, dependiente que se había vuelto con ella. Necesitaba verla tanto como al aire que respiraba.

Llegó a un sector más lejano que todos los demás, en las ruinas de una de las empresas de 'Tecnology'. No podía creer el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el edificio. ¿Ahí tenían a Sakura?

Frenó con su auto y sacó los dos maletines repletos de dinero. Si eso era lo que querían, ahora lo tendrían, pero sólo cuando la dejaran libre.

Miró de un lado para otro sintiendo como el frío del lugar le cubría todo el cuerpo y traspasaba sus ropas. Demonios… sí que hacía frío.

Recordó lo friolenta que era Sakura en el invierno y se inquietó aún más. No podían tenerla en esos lugares… ella era muy vulnerable y podría sufrir de una hipotermia.

Shaoran caminó, dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta del enorme edificio. No sabía si eso era lo que debía hacer, pero sentía que debía actuar y rápido.

—"Así que Li junior no se ha acobardado". –escuchó a sus espaldas. Volteó, bruscamente con el seño fruncido, encontrándose con la imagen de un hombre que le sacaba una cabeza de estatura.

—"Eres tú, Chang". –masculló con furia. —"Dime en dónde está. Traje el dinero, y quiero que me regresen a Sakura sana y salva".

—"No. Eso no se hará hasta que no ajustemos todas las cuentas pendientes contigo, Li". –dijo el moreno sonriendo misteriosamente. —"Mi jefe quiere verte".

— "¿Sigues siendo el perro faldero de Tsukishiro?"

Los ojos oscuros del hombre destellaron con ira. —"No estás en condiciones de hacerte el astuto, Li. Tenemos a tu noviecita…" –sonrió arrogante. —"¿O debería decir… la chica que rechazó a Shaoran Li?"

—"Ese no es tu asunto". –gruñó el joven de ojos ámbar.

—"Oh, no. Claro que no es mi asunto. Pero en cierto punto me alegra que no tengas nada con ella..." –comentó el otro, aparentando desinterés, mientras las orbes de fuego estaban clavadas en él. —"La chica es realmente… _caliente_. Oh, sí… imagínate sus gemidos cuando me sienta dentro suyo; imagina sus gritos clamando por más y…"

No pudo continuar porque Shaoran se abalanzó hacia él, asestándole certeros golpes que acabaron por partirle una ceja, y el labio. —"¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de ella! Y más les vale… más les vale que se encuentre bien".

Chang logró levantarse del suelo, empujando a Shaoran hacia un lado. Pasó una mano por su labio y la miró. Sonrió escalofriantemente al ver el tibio líquido rojo que había quedado en ella… _sangre_. Una hermosa y tibia sangre… un magnífico líquido rojo que se asemejaría a la sangre de los Li, con la que se bañaría, si pudiera hacerlo. —"¿Te crees muy hombre, Li?" –preguntó, mientras una macabra carcajada salía de su garganta. —"No estás en condiciones de hacerte el héroe… y aún así tienes el orgullo suficiente como para enfrentarnos. Debo admitir que no creí que vinieras tan pronto. Quien sabe… el amor puede durar muy poco… ¿por qué arriesgarse por una chica que no te quiere?"

—"Tú no sabes nada".

—"¿No lo sé?" –rió. —"Ayer todo se vio muy bien, Li. Créeme, lo vi en primera fila; parecías tan _destrozado_… pobrecito de Li… ¿Acaso no puedes calmar tu calentura con otra mujer que no sea esa?" –se mofó.

—"¡Maldición, tú no sabes nada!" –exclamó con los ojos fijos en los negros del hombre. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras del otro… ¿lo había visto? ¿Lo vio? ¡Demonios! Que idiota había sido ¡cómo no lo había notado! —"¿Desde cuándo nos estaban siguiendo?"

—"¿Debería decírtelo?" –contraatacó, y al instante comenzó a reír. —"Está bien, te lo diré sólo para que te des cuenta de que no puedes escapar de nosotros, Li. Ni tú, ni tu maldita familia". –dijo, mientras caminaba alrededor de Shaoran como un león a punto de atacar. —"Comenzamos a seguirte desde hace poco más de seis meses… no teníamos cómo atraparte ¿sabes? Hasta parecías ser _invencible_. Pero como siempre dicen, nada es perfecto, y ella estaba ahí para marcarnos esa diferencia".

El castaño apretó los puños, sintiendo impotencia. Era por su culpa que Sakura estuviera pasando por esos malos ratos. —"Son unos malditos desgraciados. ¡Son unos cobardes! ¿¡Por qué incluir a terceros en un asunto que nos incumbe únicamente a nosotros!?"

—"¿Cómo podríamos hacerte sufrir si así lo hacíamos?" –cuestionó Chang, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Shaoran lo miró directo a los ojos; podía ver en los ojos negros de ese hombre, odio, ambición… _venganza_. —"Ahora tenemos a tu punto débil, Li, y gracias a ella estás aquí ¿no?"

—"No tenían por qué…"

—"Sí, sí teníamos por qué hacerlo. Tus empresas, tu padre, toda esa maldita traición nos dejó en banca rota, Li. Esas son cosas que no se olvidan".

—"Nadie tuvo la culpa; y menos yo. Apenas era un adolescente cuando todo eso les sucedió ¡demonios! Todo esto es un mal entendido que ustedes armaron por su maldito orgullo. Mi padre quiso arreglarlo pero ustedes…"

—"¡Mentira!" –exclamó Chang. —"Sabes muy bien que esas son excusas de tu padre, él nos engañó; y tú pagarás sus errores como futuro jefe del clan… así, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. A ti, y la culpabilidad de tu padre por sus benditas acciones".

Shaoran frunció el seño. ¿Qué demonios planeaban estos psicópatas? —"¿Qué mierda pretenden? Traje el dinero que pidieron, ahora quiero a Sakura".

—"No era el dinero lo que queríamos de ti".

El joven abrió los ojos sin poderlo creer_… todo era una trampa_. Él sabía que quizás podría serlo, pero nada le importaba porque deseaba encontrar a Sakura para sacarla del hoyo en el que la había metido. Pero esto no estaba en sus planes… si estos hombres querían venganza entonces…

Entonces…

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Lo único que quería era sacarla de ahí. —"Déjala ir". –musitó con voz ahogada. Ahora no podría exigir, sino adecuarse a sus exigencias. —"Déjala ir y no impondré resistencia… pero déjenla ir".

Chang se sorprendió un poco ante el, evidente, pedido desesperado, pero lo ocultó. Le asombraba que Li, justamente, Shaoran Li se tragara su orgullo para _pedir_ por algo. Pero lo más extraño, era que ni siquiera pedía por él, sino por la mujer. Era cierto cuando decía que estaba completamente loquito por ella. —"Vaya, vaya, Li ¿qué sucedió con los típicos Li que sólo se preocupaban por sí mismos, sin importar los demás? Con lo que dices, pensaré que en verdad quieres a la chica, y no sólo un acostón con ella… _esto es interesante_". –amplió la sonrisa cuando notó los atisbos de ira que salían de los ojos color ámbar. Sí, sabía que la chica no era algo pasajero para el mujeriego de Li, pero jugar con él no le hacía daño a nadie… bueno, quizás sí.

Shaoran tragó duro toda su furia y apretó fuertemente los puños, dejando sus nudillos blancos. —"Déjala ir". –repitió.

—"¿Debería?"

—"Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, déjala ir".

—"Dime, Li ¿tanto te importa esa mujer? Es hermosa, eso es indudable, pero hay otras, y puede que más bonitas que ella… otras que _saben hacer muchas más cosas _de las que estoy seguro que esa mujer no sabe". –comentó con una sonrisa lujuriosa que asqueó al castaño.

—"¿Qué diablos quieren? Me tienen aquí, entonces hagan…" –pronunció, extendiendo los brazos. —"Hagan lo que se les antoje conmigo, pero déjenla".

El hombre rió. —"A ti no puedo hacerte muchas cosas que a ella _sí_ le haría". –dijo sonriendo, mientras el castaño apretaba más los puños para resistirse. —"Y además… hagas lo que hagas… no la dejaremos ir. Ni a ella, ni a ti".

—"¿Qué…?"

Chang se encogió de hombros. —"Simple, ninguno de los dos se irá de aquí… o por lo menos, _no vivos_". –explicó con una media sonrisa. —"Dije que queríamos hacerte sufrir ¿no?"

—"Maldito…" –Shaoran iba a abalanzarse a él, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que lo dejó semiinconsciente.

—"Te tardaste, Yue". –comentó Chang.

El hombre de ojos azules lo miró con su típica mirada glacial. —"Cállate y enciérralo".

—"¿Encerrarlo para qué?" –preguntó, mientras veía que Yue tomaba los maletines con el dinero. —"Íbamos a matarlo".

—"Has lo que te digo. Llévalo a donde la chica… no sabe lo que le espera, y a ti también te gustará, Chang. Créeme que te gustará". –dijo con una turbadora sonrisa.

El hombre de ojos negros se extrañó al verlo sonreír. Yue nunca sonreía; debía traerse algo bueno entre manos. —"Lo llevaré". –musitó, mientras tomaba al castaño, que aún estaba aturdido.

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

Ya no podía aguantar más en esas condiciones. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo infrahumano para no dormirse por el frío, pero ya no podía evitarlo. Los párpados le pesaban, y prácticamente no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Lo único que sí sentía, era un dolor punzante en las puntas de los dedos que estaban en su espalda con sus muñecas atadas. Eran como pequeñas agujas que se clavaban en sus pequeñas yemas. Era un dolor que, aunque pequeño, se volvía cada vez más insoportable.

Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, el pesado portón de metal se abrió, dejándola ciega por unos instantes al ingresar al interior un rayo de luz. No sentía el miedo que había sentido en un principio. No podía sentir miedo de esos hombres cuando a lo único que le temía, era a caer dormida sin poder aguantar un poco más… sólo un poco más.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, y luego un sordo sonido de algo cayendo contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos para poder enfocar su vista sin ver luces de colores, pero el abrirlos le había costado mucho más que el cerrarlos.

—"Te traje compañía, gatita". –escuchó a alguien hablar. Por el adjetivo que usaba para dirigirse a ella, y esa horrible voz, supo que era ese hombre, el tal Chang. —"Al menos ahora tienes a tu amorcito contigo… somos bastantes considerados, es una linda despedida". –dijo riendo, para luego volverse y cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

Sakura se quedó estática… ¿Dijo… su… amorcito?

Es que… acaso…

Escuchó unos pequeños quejidos y no le quedó duda. ¿Shaoran? Sí, ese era Shaoran. Quiso llorar, al fin podría verlo. Sintió que algo se le removía en el estómago por la felicidad; pero fue apagado por la oleada de furia que le causó el hecho de que él estuviera ahí. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero no querían salir. Por más que quisiera, no podía llorar.

Quiso moverse, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Quería ir a su lado…él podía estar herido…

Abrió su boca, pero nada salió de ella. No podía hablar, el frío había afectado su garganta.

Tragó duro, concentrando todas sus fuerzas para poder pronunciar alguna palabra. —"¿Sha… Shaoran?" –musitó muy débilmente.

El castaño en ese mismo instante reaccionó ante el pequeño murmullo que había escuchado. Eso no podía ser su imaginación, pero el lugar estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para no ver más que sombras. Su corazón comenzó a martillar con fuerza. —"¿Sakura? ¿Sakura estás aquí?" –preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza y temor.

—"Shaoran…" –volvió a susurrar ella, sintiendo el dolor de sus pulmones al tratar de expulsar el aire.

Shaoran se levantó torpemente, sin importarle el dolor que aún le latía en la cabeza, revolucionando sus neuronas. Ahora ese dolor había pasado a un segundo plano. Todo él había pasado a un segundo plano… como cada vez ocurría cuando veía a Sakura Kinomoto. Se acercó a ella, dando grandes zancadas y tocó su rostro. Pudo ver –por la poca luz que se reflejaba –que sus mejillas no tenían el típico tono rosado, y en cambio, se mostraban frías y pálidas. Toda ella estaba helada.

—"Sakura…" –susurró, sintiendo que el corazón se le paraba al verla en tal estado. —"¿Q-Qué te han hecho?"

—"Nada". –respondió la castaña, sintiendo la calidez que su mano provocaba en contacto con su rostro. —"No me han hecho nada… Shaoran… ¿t-tú te encuentras b-bien? ¿n-no te h-hicieron daño?"

Él no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante esas preguntas. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por él cuando era ella la que estaba en peores condiciones? Eso lo hizo sentirse el ser más horrible del universo… ¿por qué ella tenía que pasar por esas cosas? No era justo. No lo era. —"Pequeña tonta, claro que estoy bien". –musitó con cariño. Tocó sus brazos y notó que estaba aún más fría y húmeda. —"Estás helada".

Sakura intentó hacer una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Podía ver en esas orbes mieles todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente del castaño, y no quería verlo afligido por ella. Nunca había sido tan perspicaz, pero agradecía serlo en un momento así. —"Tengo algo de frío".

Shaoran, rápidamente desató sus manos, viendo con molestia como la sangre se había acumulado, provocando que se pusieran de un tono más rojo de lo normal. Se quitó el saco de su traje y la envolvió para que pudiera recuperar algo de calor. —"Con esto ya estarás bien"

—"P-Pero tú…"

—"No importa".

—"Shaoran, hace mucho frío, te congelarás…"

—"Sakura ¿quieres dejar de preocuparte por mí? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo esto es por mi culpa? ¡Estás aquí por mi maldita culpa, y todo lo que tú haces es preguntarme si estoy bien!" –exclamó, sintiéndose frustrado. —"Demonios, debería morir por esto".

—"No es tu culpa, Shaoran…"

—"¡Por supuesto que lo es! Si tan sólo… si tan sólo yo…" –cayó, pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Estaba exaltándose con ella por el único hecho de que fuera tan ella_… tan Sakura_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierna en momentos así? Si, al menos, le gritara que lo odiaba por todo lo que le estaba pasando, se sentiría mucho mejor. Pero al verla con una pequeña sonrisa y tan vulnerable, sólo le daban ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, y no podía dejar de admirarla. —"Sakura… lo siento… siento todo esto…"

—"¿Sabes? Yo no". –él se extrañó ante esas palabras y dirigió, automáticamente, sus ojos a su rostro; hacia esas hermosas esmeraldas. —"Dicen que de las situaciones límites entiendes y te das cuenta de muchas cosas… creo que esta es una oportunidad en la que afianzo esa creencia. Aunque no quería que vinieras; sin embargo sabía que vendrías…".

—"¿Estás loca? ¿Crees que podría abandonarte? Todo esto es por mi culpa y crees que yo…"

—"No es tu culpa". –interrumpió; y al ver que él iba a volver a hablar, ella quiso adelantarse. —"Abrázame, Shaoran".

El castaño se sorprendió ante tal pedido. No sabía si había escuchado bien, pero es que eso, era simplemente imposible. —"¿Eh?"

La escuchó reír; y supo que nada de lo que había escuchado había estado equivocado. —"Abrázame, por favor. Quiero sentir tu calor… quiero sentirte".

Shaoran no dudó un solo momento más y la acurrucó en sus brazos, sosteniéndola en sus piernas, como si fuera una niña pequeña. No podía entender qué era lo que llevaba a Sakura a hacer eso, pero, ciertamente, a él no le desagradaba. Al contrario, toda esa dulzura lo extasiaba. —"Sakura yo… lo siento tanto… en serio…"

—"Shhh". –musitó la joven de ojos verdes, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del castaño. Sintiendo el delicioso aroma de su perfume. Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón; sólo esperaba que él pudiera sentir los latidos desenfrenados del suyo, para que supiera todo lo que ahora, no podía decir con palabras… todas esas palabras que se le atoraban en la garganta. —"Sólo abrázame fuerte… me gusta estar así. Eres muy cálido, Shaoran; me gusta… como hueles…"

—"Sakura…"

—"¿Recuerdas mi nuevo libro? ¿'El Príncipe Multicolor'?" –preguntó, cerrando los ojos para poder apreciar mejor todas las sensaciones que le causaba ese contacto. Lo sintió murmurar un leve 'Sí' y sonrió. —"Cuando lo analizamos ayer, yo no estaba segura, pero tú lo dejaste mejor de lo que estaba. Sin embargo ahora sé muchas cosas que antes no sabía… es extraño como puedes aprender tantas cosas en menos de un día". –largó una pequeña risita que inundó el corazón del joven.

—"¿Y qué aprendiste?"

—"Muchas cosas. Muchas, muchas cosas. Me di cuenta de que quiero cambiar unas escenas del libro ¿te parece? Ahora entiendo mucho más los conceptos de lo que antes podía entenderlos. Quiero brindar algo de calidad… algo hecho con todo mi corazón, para que cuando sea publicado pueda dejar mi pequeña semilla en cada una de las páginas… _en cada palabra_". –dijo pausadamente, sin abandonar la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro. La calidez y sinceridad de esas palabras no pudieron destrozar aún más el corazón de Shaoran. Se sentía tan mal… no sabía si, al menos, saldrían vivos de esa. Y todo por su maldita culpa. —"Esta vez, no me quejaré si lo revisas y cambias algunas cosas, porque ahora sé que lo haces sólo por mi bien".

Él simuló una sonrisa. La sonrisa más falsa que alguna vez pudiera haberle dado a ella. —"Ya era hora de que maduraras, y te dieras cuenta de que yo soy tu _editor_, y _ese_, era mi trabajo". –dijo aparentando la simpatía que en esos momentos no sentía. Lo único que podía percibir, era como el menudo cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos adquiría algo de calor, y como su corazón bombeaba ante la cercanía.

—"Me costó un poco asumir que eres mi molesto editor Shaoran que, aunque nunca quise admitir, siempre hacía un buen trabajo".

—"¿Así que siempre me engañaste diciendo que era un bueno para nada y al final sí estabas conforme con mi trabajo?" –preguntó, aparentando estar ofendido.

Sakura rió, y asintió con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. —"Esa es la verdad… pero si te lo decía, tu ego estaría en lo más alto de los cielos".

—"Sakura, Sakura… ¿ahora me dices que soy un egocéntrico?" –cuestionó, haciéndola sonreír. —"¡Wow! Excelente manera para dar halagos. Me dices un mísero cumplido, acompañado del doble de ofensas".

—"Te lo mereces".

—"¿Quieres decirme que pasé noches en vela, estudiando como un loco para demostrarte lo bueno que soy, solamente para que hoy me digas que era _el mejor_ en lo que hacía?" –indagó con tono jocoso. No podía evitar sentirse bien en esos momentos. Quería olvidar, al menos en ese instante, en dónde se encontraban, y en manos de quien se encontraban.

—"Aish, ya cállate, eres un mentiroso". –musitó Sakura entre pequeñas risitas, golpeando levemente su musculoso pecho. —"Además no dije que fueras _el mejor_. Sólo dije que eras bueno".

—"Está bien, lo acepto. Pero tienes que recompensarme algún día todo el maltrato psicológico que me hiciste padecer".

Sakura bostezó, a punto de cerrar los ojos. —"Sí, algún día… Shaoran…"

El castaño vio como la respiración de ella comenzaba a ser regular. No era bueno que se durmiera con el frío que había pasado. Demonios, esos tipos se la pagarían, le pagarían con lágrimas de sangre todo lo que le hicieron. —"Sakura… Sakura, pequeña… despierta. Sakura…"

—"¿Mm?"

—"Despierta, pequeña. No está bien que te duermas". –dijo con cariño, para luego dirigir sus grandes manos a su cabeza. Levantó el rostro de la castaña para enfrentarse con unos ojos verdes somnolientos. —"Sakura, tienes que mantenerte despierta".

—"Me gusta como suena".

Shaoran la miró sin entender, y ella sonrió. —"Mi nombre". –aclaró. —"Me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios… y me gustan tus labios… me gusta tu voz, Shaoran".

A él se le paró el corazón en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa justo ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle esas cosas que hacían que todos sus instintos salieran a la luz? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inocente y sincera, cuando esa era la característica de ella que más lo enloquecía?

—"Sakura…"

—"¿Me besas?" –preguntó tan inocentemente que él no pudo soportarlo, y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un roce tierno. El más tierno de todos. Quería que ella tuviera idea de todo.

En ningún momento hablaron de sus sentimientos, y Shaoran no quería incomodarla… pero no podía seguir así. No, cuando su integridad pendía de un hilo de lo más delgado. Sus ojos miel comenzaron a arderle, mientras seguía con el roce de labios que la chica respondía con dulzura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sucederles esas cosas? Si al menos pudiera sacarla de ahí… no le importaría dar su vida por ella; pero no tenía que sufrir por su culpa. No tenía por qué sufrir cuando tenía tantas expectativas para un futuro. Era tan talentosa… y tenía tantos sueños… tantos, que la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasarles, lo llenó de impotencia y dolor. _Todo por su culpa_.

Sintió como ella deseaba profundizar el beso, y él le dio el permiso siguiendo el juego de labios con la misma ternura y el amor de antes. Sólo que él, no sabía que era un _amor correspondido_.

Al separarse, él dio una última mordida al labio inferior de Sakura. Ella tenía los labios rojos y algo hinchados por el roce continuo. Era bueno que recuperaran su color. Miró en esas lagunas verdes que tanto le gustaban y vio un brillo que antes no estaba, ya no podía soportar más todo eso… no podía. —"Sakura… yo… te amo… te amo, no es mentira. Te amé desde el primer día en el que te conocí, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que te quería… que te quería para mí…"

Sakura sintió que algo en su pecho se removía y volvía a su lugar. A su corazón bombear con fuerza. Escucharlo decir eso le causaba tanta felicidad… si tan sólo pudiera… si tan sólo…—"Shaoran yo…"

—"No quiero incomodarte, pequeña". –interrumpió con una especie de sonrisa triste. Ella pudo ver como los ojos miel se cristalizaban, y eso le rompió el corazón. El sufrimiento de él, era el propio… ¿Cómo nunca pudo darse cuenta? —"Siento tanto esto… tanto. Nunca pensé que te haría daño al amarte. Pero las cosas no son así. Sakura, yo te amo tanto que…"

Ella colocó un dedo en sus labios para impedir que continuara. Él no tenía por qué sentirse así. No era su culpa ¿cuántas veces más tendría que decirlo? Además actuaba como si todo estuviera perdido… ¿qué había de la esperanza? Él mismo le había dicho que siempre tenía que mantenerla. —"No tienes que pedir disculpas de nada, Shaoran. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿bien?"

Él la miró con intensidad. —"Dime cómo quieres que te arranque de mi corazón si eres tan tierna conmigo… cómo podría sacarte de mí cuando eres tan tú… cuando eres tan Sakura… no podría. _Nunca_".

—"Yo no quiero salir de él". –musitó, volviendo a abrazarse a su pecho sin darle la cara. A pesar del frío, sentía el sonrojo subirse a sus mejillas. —"No quiero que me saques de ahí. No quiero salir… es muy cálido y no quiero… nunca me sentí así… tan querida por alguien. Nunca, Shaoran".

—"Pequeña…"

—"Shaoran… yo… yo te… te…"

—"Oh, pero miren no más a los lindos tortolitos". –escucharon a sus espaldas. Voltearon, encontrándose con una oscura mirada burlona, y unos ojos azules indiferentes, viéndolos fijamente. No habían notado cuando entraron… ¿cómo lo habían hecho?

Shaoran frunció el seño ante esas personas y apretó más a la castaña contra su cuerpo. —"¿Qué demonios quieren?" –preguntó con odio.

—"Yue, mira lo desagradecido que se ha vuelto el pequeño Li". –se mofó Chang con una sonrisa maliciosa. —"No considera el hecho de que lo dejáramos compartir sus últimos momentos con su amada".

Sakura se quedó inmóvil al escucharlo… ¿últimos momentos? ¿A qué se refería? Dios… por favor… que no le hicieran daño. —"Shaoran no…"

El castaño ajustó el agarre de su cintura, y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. —"Tranquila".

Demonios. ¿Cómo quería que estuviese tranquila cuando esos hombres parecían dispuestos a todo? No podría soportar que le hiciesen daño, no podía… y más cuando todavía no le había dicho lo que sentía. Quería decírselo con todo el corazón, pero las palabras no salían. Era irónico pensarlo, cuando había escrito esas mismas palabras, y miles de declaraciones en sus libros; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era tan fácil exponer los sentimientos.

—"Muy bien, ustedes dos, levántense". –sonó en todo el lugar la voz de Yue, quien había guardado silencio.

Shaoran lo miró con el odio contenido. Si tan sólo no estuviese con Sakura, no le importaría lanzarse contra el tipo, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello; pero con ella tenía que tragarse todo su orgullo. No permitiría que la lastimaran.

Comenzó a levantarse, ayudando a Sakura que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Tenía tantas ganas de matar a golpes a esos malditos; le dolía verla tan vulnerable, tan débil. Odiaba que todo eso lo hubiese ocasionado él. Pero algo cálido inundó su pecho al recordar sus palabras… _ella era tan cálida_; no la incomodaban sus sentimientos, y no había otra cosa que pudiera hacerlo más feliz, dentro de las circunstancias. No le importaba no ser correspondido, mientras Sakura le permitiera demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

_Lo que daría por ella_.

En ese momento odió todo lo que pasaba mucho más que antes, pero sólo podría esperar.

—"Tsukishiro, deja ir a Sakura. Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi familia". –dijo con voz firme, sin un atisbo de miedo o duda.

La castaña lo miró con el seño fruncido ¿acaso pensaba que iba a irse y dejarlo ahí? Eso nunca. _Nunca_.

—"¿Crees que te será tan fácil, Li?" –cuestionó el peliplateado, al tiempo que el moreno estallaba en sonoras carcajadas. —"El ratón no puede imponerle el mando al gato ¿lo sabías?"

—"No, pero sí puede darle pelea, señor". –habló la castaña. —"¿Nunca vio _'Tom y Jerry'_? ahí se demuestra perfectamente que era el ratón el que siempre ganaba".

Shaoran quedó perplejo… ¿cómo podía bromear con algo como eso en estos momentos? ¿No tenía miedo como cualquier chica normal tendría en una situación así? Definitivamente, esta chica era diferente a todas, y él no podía hacer más que aumentar su amor por ella.

Los ojos de Yue destellaron irritación. —"¿Te estás burlando, Sakura Kinomoto?" –preguntó con voz fría, muerta.

—"No, en ningún momento me burlé de ustedes, señores". –contestó aparentando tranquilidad. —"Sólo refuté algo que dijo".

El joven de ojos azules sonrió. —"Ya veremos qué tan astuta eres". –murmuró, mientras sacaba de su largo saco negro, un arma de fuego.

Al verla, Shaoran se puso, instintivamente, delante de Sakura, quien no había atinado a hacer movimiento alguno.

—"Déjala ir, Tsukishiro". –repitió. —"Me tienes aquí, ya no la necesitas".

—"¡Deja de decir eso!" –exclamó la castaña. —"Jamás me iría y te dejaría, Shaoran. No seas un ciego idiota".

El ambarino habría reído ante esa actitud tan terca, si estuvieran en otra situación; pero ahora no había algo que deseara más que taparle esa boca tan bonita que ella tenía.

—"Ustedes son toda una pareja de locos". –comentó, divertido Chang. —"De todos modos, no te preocupes, gatita, ninguno de los dos se irá". –terminó, sacando otra arma de sus ropas.

Shaoran frunció el seño, apretando los puños. —"¿Qué demonios…?" –cayó al sentir que Sakura se tensaba. Giró la mirada y vio a Yue Tsukishiro, apuntándole en la espalda con su arma. La sangre se le fue a los pies en ese mismo instante. Todos sus miedos se personificaron. No podían matarla. No podían hacerle daño… no.

—"Apártate, Li". –habló el oji azul.

—"No". –murmuró. —"No dejaré que le hagan daño… no, déjala". –dijo tratando de acercarse a ella que tenía una expresión en blanco.

—"Aléjate, Li o le dispararé". –señaló, para luego sonreír. —"Verás a tu linda mujercita morir delante de tus ojos".

El castaño no sabía qué hacer… el hecho de que le hicieran daño no podría soportarlo. La miró a los ojos y vio en esas esmeraldas un brillo extraño. Era como si ella no tuviera tanto miedo como el que él tenía. La vio dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, y quiso morir en ese instante. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, mientras se apartaba. —"Está bien, haré todo lo que pidan; pero no le hagan daño". –musitó con voz sumisa… estaría dispuesto a rogar porque la dejaran en libertad. Se tragaría toda su dignidad por ella… _sólo por ella_.

Entonces sintió un golpe que le quitó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su estómago, tratando de recuperarse; tenía que hacerlo, no podía desistir tan pronto.

—"¡Shaoran!" –gritó Sakura, forcejeando con el hombre que la tenía inmovilizada desde la espalda. Poco le importaba lo que pasara. Sólo quería saber si estaba bien. Esa patada que le había dado el que se hacía llamar Chang, sería capaz de voltear las defensas hasta de un elefante. —"¡Shaoran!"

—"Sa… kura, está bien… es-toy bien". –habló el castaño con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

—"Es increíble la resistencia que puede tener un Li ¿no lo crees, Yue?" –se burló el moreno. —"Cualquiera hubiese caído inconciente, pero no el _gran_ Shaoran Li… parece que sí tienes los pantalones bien puestos… o más motivos para aguantar lo que sea". –dijo lo último, mirando a Sakura, cuyos ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

—"¡Malditos! ¡Ya déjenlo! ¿Se creen muy valientes haciendo esto? ¡Son sólo unos malditos cobardes!" –exclamó la castaña con furia. Yue clavó su mirada en ella, y presionó más el arma en su espalda, cosa que la hizo emitir un gemido de dolor.

Shaoran apretó los dientes con fuerza, y comenzó a levantarse. Aunque le costara lo haría; soportaría todos y cada uno de los golpes que fueran a darle. —"Estoy listo, ¿eso es lo único que tienen?" –desafió.

—"¡Vaya! Que macho que pareces, Li. Me asombras; pero no dirás lo mismo cuando veas la pequeña sorpresita… sufrirás en nuestras manos toda la venganza hacia tu sucio padre". –dijo Chang, a punto de asestarle otro golpe; pero el grito de Yue lo detuvo.

—"Suficiente de juegos, Chang. Ahora comenzaremos con la verdadera venganza". –apuntó con una pequeña y escalofriante sonrisa. Chang asintió y se acercó a la castaña, al tiempo que Yue la dejaba libre, para caminar hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran, a unos cuantos metros.

—"¿Qué pretenden?" –preguntó él con el seño fruncido.

—"_Venganza_". –contestó, simplemente, Yue.

Sakura miró a ambos hombres, y luego a Shaoran. Temía que le hicieran algo malo. Se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba acercándose cada vez más a ella, más de lo que desearía. Lo miró a los ojos y vio algo que no le gustó… unos ojos llenos de maldad… _con un brillo lujurioso_. Era como uno de los villanos de sus novelas y eso la espantó; porque sus novelas, eso eran, simplemente novelas ficticias. Pero esto era la vida real… y no sabía lo que sucedería.

—"¡No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello!" –gritó Shaoran tratando de acercarse, pero un disparo sonó en todo el lugar, espantando a la castaña, quien gritó con horror al ver como el hombro del joven de ojos mieles comenzaba a sangrar.

—"Te dije que te quedaras quieto". –dijo Yue con tranquilidad.

—"Maldito…" –masculló el castaño sosteniendo su brazo herido. —"No se atrevan a tocarla".

—"Pues eso sería muy complicado con todo lo que pienso _hacerle_". –habló Chang.

Shaoran sintió que la sangre hervía en sus venas. —"Malditos… me la pagarán".

—"No estés tan seguro de ello, Li"

—"Les dije que la dejaran ¡ella no tiene nada que ver aquí! ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo!"

—"Pero a ti te importa". –contestó el de ojos azules. —"Y con eso nos basta". –dijo para luego, volver a apuntar al castaño. —"Adelante, Chang".

—"Será algo incómodo con espectadores… pero una nueva forma, es una nueva experiencia". –dijo con un tono jocoso.

Sakura miraba la escena perpleja, con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos. No podían ser tan crueles… ¿por qué? Shaoran no tenía la culpa de las cosas que hubiese hecho su padre, cualquiera que fueran.

Repentinamente sintió como unos brazos la sostenían fuertemente. Se dio cuenta de que este tacto no era como el que le daba Shaoran; este tacto era brusco, sin ninguna delicadeza ni cariño. Levantó la mirada y vio a unos ojos negros mirándola como si fuera un trozo de carne, en medio de un desierto lleno de hienas.

En un rápido movimiento, él debilitó una de sus piernas con un leve empujón y la acostó en el suelo, comenzando a ubicarse encima de su cuerpo. Quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. No había comprendido las intenciones del tipo hasta que la acorraló con sus brazos y recorría todo su cuerpo con esa asquerosa mirada.

Shaoran presenció la escena incrédulo, e incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno. ¡El tipo había sido una luz al acorralarla! La furia lo cegó; invadió todo su ser en un instante y sus movimientos fueron reflejos. La razón fue enviada a un segundo plano para dejar actuar a sus sentimientos. Jamás dejaría que le hiciera lo que planeaban… _sobre su cadáver_. Antes muerto a permitir una locura como esa.

—"Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella ¡ahora!" –escupió entre dientes, ocultando su mirada por la sombra que proyectaban los mechones rebeldes de su flequillo.

El moreno rió y lo miró con burla. —"Verás como debe tratarse a una mujer… aprende del mejor, Li". –vio como comenzaba a besar su cuello, mientras ella infería gemidos de frustración, e intentaba quitarse a ese mastodonte de encima. Dio grandes zancadas, dispuesto a matar al tipo a golpes cuando escuchó otro disparo, y seguido de eso, un punzante dolor en su pierna derecha.

De lo único que pudo ser conciente en ese momento, fue del dolor y del grito ahogado que había emitido Sakura con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Sentía que las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, así como la sangre por las heridas. Podía percibir la tibieza de la sangre, empapando sus ropas. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Sakura al verlo en ese estado, y como lo llamaba una y otra vez, entre pequeños quejidos… _no lloraba por ella, sino por él_; y pudo sentir eso, pudo sentir su desesperación al verlo así; pudo sentir su preocupación y desolación; pudo sentir esas lágrimas de amor que escapaban de sus ojos; podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía en ese preciso momento como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas. Escuchaba la risa ahogada de Chang, y sentía la fría y satisfecha mirada de Tsukishiro sobre él.

No. No podía rendirse ahora, no podía dejar a Sakura sola… esos malditos no tenían que tocarle un solo cabello. No.

Con toda su voluntad y, utilizando toda la fuerza de su pierna izquierda, se levantó del suelo, mientras los demás lo veían con el asombro latente en sus ojos. —"No me dejaré vencer por ustedes". –murmuró como todo valiente príncipe lo haría para rescatar a su doncella en apuros.

Levantó sus ojos de fuego y los fijó en Chang, el cual trataba de colar sus asquerosas manos por la camisa de Sakura, mientras que ella oponía resistencia, tratando de frenar su contacto con sus pequeñas manos.

Apretó los puños tratando de caminar sin tambalearse. Yue seguía apuntándolo con su arma, sin quitar esa maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro. Ese hombre tan repugnante estaba disfrutando todo eso y no pudo hacer nada por controlar ese odio que crecía en él por cada segundo que pasaba. Iban a pagar, oh, claro que sí; no iba a dejar que siguieran haciéndole daño a _su_ Sakura.

Hizo el amague de caminar hacia Chang, siendo seguido por los ojos de hielo de Yue Tsukishiro, y unas esmeraldas que lo miraban asustadas, en una silenciosa súplica por que dejara de imponer pelea. ¿Por qué era tan endemoniadamente angelical?

Le guiñó un ojo para que se sintiera tranquila y confiara en él, tratando de transmitirle que todo estaba bien… que él estaba bien, pero eso no sería más que una pequeña mentira piadosa, porque sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría; _pero no sin antes poder salvarla_… porque él quería ser su príncipe; _el príncipe que ella siempre deseó_. El príncipe que la salvara del peligro; el que daría su vida entera por ella, sin siquiera dudarlo. El que la amara sin pedir nada a cambio…

_Todo eso quería ser para ella… eso, y mucho más_.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Yue que lo seguía, minuciosamente con su mirada, y movía su arma por cada uno de sus movimientos. En un momento notó como soltaba el gatillo dispuesto a lanzar otro disparo, y en ese instante en el que dispersó su concentración, aprovechando el descuido, Shaoran se le abalanzó encima, utilizando todas las energías que podía contener su cuerpo en esos instantes.

Forcejearon ambos, equiparando sus fuerzas. Shaoran se sentía débil, pero tenía razones para seguir luchando sin rendirse.

Chang vio la escena, atónito. Se levantó de encima de la castaña para ayudar a su jefe, sin contar con que la chica le hiciera una traba en las piernas, haciéndolo caer con un sordo sonido al suelo, provocando que cada una de las entrañas del hombre crujiera en el suelo como si se tratara de un vaso de cristal.

Sakura se levantó lo más rápido posible, buscando fuerzas donde no las había. Gracias al abrazo en el que la había mantenido Shaoran, había podido recuperar algo del calor corporal, pero aún se sentía débil y con pequeños síntomas de una gripe. Quería ayudarlo, pero sabía que sólo sería una molestia, por lo que sólo presenció el forcejeo con el corazón en la boca rogando por que Shaoran no sucumbiera…

Sintió que la tomaban de la muñeca con una fuerza inusitada y la arrojaban al suelo. Levantó sus orbes verdes para ver frente a ella el rostro furibundo de Chang, que la sofocaba con una mezcla de indignación y furia; mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la herida en la boca, que provocó la estruendosa caída.

—"Chang… inútil, ¡ven!" –exclamó Yue, aún luchando contra Shaoran.

El moreno, ignoró sus intenciones de demostrarle a esa maldita mujer quién era él, volteando para acabar a otro de sus mayores obstáculos: Shaoran Li. Luego le haría saber a esa gatita quién diablos era Chang Lai.

Sakura miró con horror como ese enorme mastodonte se encaminaba hacia Shaoran, que a duras penas podía mantener una pelea. Miró a todos lados desesperada, cuando un brillo llamó su atención.

El arma…

El arma que se le había caído a ese hombre debido a su tropezón.

Corrió hacia ella, y la tomó con manos temblorosas. ¡Nunca había manejado un arma! No era tan pesada como se lo imaginaba, pero no tenía idea alguna de cómo usarla. Recordó las películas y esta vez, su mirada se mostró firme, no podía demostrarles que tenía miedo.

Se levantó con firmeza y gritó: —"¡Quieto ahí!"

Chang volteó, encontrándosela con su arma en las manos. Sonrió con burla al verla. —"¿Qué piensas que haces con eso, bonita? No es un juguete". –dijo, acercándose peligrosamente. —"Dámela".

—"¡Dije que quieto! ¿¡No escuchó!?"

Shaoran observó la escena, y Yue aprovechó aquello para darle un buen golpe en el estómago, que el castaño soportó como el buen hombre que era. —"Esa chica… es tu perdición, Li". –señaló con malicia.

—"No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que digas". –refutó Shaoran, devolviendo el golpe.

—"Por ella estás aquí… y mírate, pareces un idiota que en vez de preocuparse por sí mismo tiene la cabeza en su trasero".

—"Eso es algo que personas como tú, nunca comprenderán". –contestó, volteando junto con el hombre de ojos azules, y asestándole un golpe, para evitar que liberara el arma de sus manos.

—"¿Crees que a ella le importas?" –preguntó, distrayéndolo, para ajustar el gatillo de la pistola. —"¿Crees que a ella le importas tanto como a ti te importa?"

—"No necesito nada a cambio". –dijo, volteando nuevamente para ver sus acciones. No quería que ese tipo le hiciera daño, pero era ella la que ahora podría marcar la diferencia. Miró su rostro por un momento; ella tenía una mirada firme, inmutable, sus lagunas verdes brillaban con determinación mientras sostenía el arma en sus pequeñas manos; y fue entonces cuando notó su estupidez; ella confiaba en él, estaba ayudándolo, y él como un idiota sólo se distraía por verla… eso significaría falta de confianza. Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, tendría que confiar en Sakura… confiaría en ella. —"Sólo sé que puedo lograrlo si confío en ella… y en mí". –musitó con seguridad, desconcertando al peliplateado.

—"Vamos, gatita, suelta el arma". –dijo Chang, acercándose a ella cada vez más.

Sakura miró de reojo a los costados, para luego echarle un vistazo a Shaoran. —"Si das un solo paso más, no la cuentas, y créeme, en este momento, tengo la razón lo suficientemente dormida como para pensar si está realmente mal lo que pudiera hacer si soltara el gatillo". –amenazó firmemente.

El hombre de ojos negros se quedó inmóvil, analizando las expresiones de la chica madura y rígida que tenía en frente. No se parecía en nada al asustado y tierno borreguito que tenía hace unos momentos. Sonrió… esa era una chica _interesante_. Lo suficientemente interesante como para quererla en su cama.

—"Tranquila, preciosa". –dijo levantando sus manos, y dando un paso atrás; pero en el mismo instante en el que ella bajaba por un instante la guardia, Chang se lanzó a ella, para desarmarla.

Un estruendoso disparo se escuchó en todo el depósito, haciendo eco con las frías paredes del lugar.

El miedo era algo que podía distinguirse a la perfección en el ambiente.

_Miedo e incertidumbre_.

Un líquido rojo, bastante abundante comenzó a expandirse por el suelo, formando una circunferencia que, cada vez, se agradaba más y más. La sangre salía en cantidades considerables. Cualquiera que fuera la herida, _era una mortal_.

_Una, absolutamente mortal_.

Sakura sintió que un peso caía fuertemente al suelo. Sintió la sangre empapándole sus ropas… traspasando la tela de su camisa y del saco. Tan abundante y turbia. Tan cálida y fría a la vez.

_Pero no era su sangre_…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no inferir un grito de frustración; mientras con sus manos apartó el cuerpo que había caído encima de ella… _un cuerpo inerte_.

—"Chang…" –escuchó decir al de ojos azules.

Cuando volteó a verlo vio como el arma con la que ellos forcejeaban, se hallaba tirada en el suelo, mientras Shaoran respiraba agitadamente, viéndola con cansancio y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al saber que ella se encontraba bien. Notó como el hombre que se hacía llamar Yue se acercaba al cuerpo muerto de Chang, y ella corrió hacia Shaoran.

—"¿E-Estás bi-bien?" –preguntó con voz temblorosa. Ni una pizca del tono seguro que había utilizado antes.

—"S-Sí… estoy bien. ¿Y tú?" –inquirió él, tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa. La verdad era que no estaba bien… sentía que en cualquier momento caería… había perdido demasiada sangre.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. —"S-sí… eso creo". –musitó.

Shaoran levantó el brazo sano y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. —"Vamosnos de aquí ¿sí? Este lugar me causa escalofríos". –terminó con un mohín que hizo que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña. Él intentó ponerse de pie, pero esta vez, las fuerzas le fallaron.

—"Vamos, yo te ayudo".

—"Puedo solo, Sakura". –rehusó con orgullo. Una cosa era que confiara en ella, pero otra muy diferente, era que se dejara ayudar por _una mujer_.

—"Shaoran…" –dijo ella, levantando una ceja. —"Quiero irme, y sería muy descortés de mi parte dejar que te arrastres, porque eso sería lo único que podrías hacer _solo_". –expuso con gracia, pero él pudo notar la culpa y la preocupación en esas esmeraldas.

Sonrió, que tonto había sido. Ella no era una mujer… cualquier mujer… _ella era Sakura_.

_Únicamente Sakura_.

Ella pasó un brazo por sus hombros, y Shaoran no tuvo otra opción, más que aceptarlo, a pesar de que trataba de apoyarse en ella lo menos posible.

Cuando estaban por retirarse, una escalofriante risa hizo eco en tondo el lugar. Si eso hubiese sido una película de terror, podría decirse que se trataba de un científico loco con su nuevo y macabro invento.

Ambos castaños voltearon y lo que vieron les heló la sangre. Ahí estaba Yue Tsukishiro con un arma en mano, apuntándoles.

—"¿Creían que iban a escapar, estúpidos?" –escupió. Sus ropas estaban llenas de la sangre de su amigo.

Shaoran se interpuso delante de Sakura, protegiéndola con su cuerpo; mientras de lejos, comenzaban a escucharse las sirenas de policía.

—"Shaoran… cuidado…" –musitó Sakura a sus espaldas. Él apretó una de sus manos entre las suyas para transmitirle un poco de la tranquilidad que no sentía en esos instantes.

Le extrañaba que la policía pudiera ir justo a ese lugar… él no había dado aviso… ¿entonces quién?

La única opción era que… ¡Claro! ¡Eriol! Había abandonado a Eriol en casa de Sakura y no le había dicho nada, pero también había dejado la nota… ¿por qué tardó tanto?

Vio como los ojos azules de Yue querían salir de sus orbitas.

—"Estás atrapado, Tsukishiro". –dijo con firmeza. —"Si nos matas, tendrás más cargos en tu contra… ¿no te das cuenta? Empeorarías las cosas".

El hombre de largos cabellos plateados rió con sarcasmo, sin una pizca de humor. —"No me hagas reír, Li. No me importaría pudrirme en la cárcel, mientras tú estés en el infierno y tu maldito padre se retuerza en un mar de culpa". –contestó jugando con su arma. Sakura apretó la mano de Shaoran, quien sólo frunció el seño. —"¿Pensaste que avisando a la policía te saldrías con la tuya?"

—"Usted está loco… no puede hacer eso". –dijo la castaña, enfrentando directamente, la mirada de ese hombre.

Él rió. —"¿En serio crees eso?" –cuestionó con burla. —"Observa como puedo hacerlo". –dijo, para luego apuntarles.

Shaoran la abrazó, protegiéndola, mientras se escuchaba el disparo, y luego una fuerte explosión. Un gran estruendo que los hizo caer.

Ambos vieron a la dirección en la que Yue se encontraba, pero ahí habían caído unos escombros que lo sepultaron completamente. Observaron en todas direcciones y Sakura se dio cuenta que el olor que había sentido en un principio era de gasolina… ese lugar era un depósito de barriles de gasolina…

_El disparo había sido para iniciar el incendio_.

_Todo había estado planeado desde un principio_.

Pero…

Miró en dirección a los escombros que habían caído, y no pudo hacer nada más que sentir pena por ese pobre hombre. Llegó a odiarlo en cierto punto… pero ahora…

—"Tenemos que salir de aquí". –escuchó decir a Shaoran, al tiempo que otro barril explotaba en mil pedazos, haciendo que cayeran más escombros. —"Vamos, Sakura".

Ella asintió, levantándose rápidamente para ayudarlo. Pero, la explosión de otra reserva de gasolina provocó otro derrumbe que cubrió la entrada principal.

—"Demonios…" –masculló el castaño.

Bajó la mirada, ya no habría nada que hacer. Se dejó caer, sintiendo como sus energías se agotaban; los párpados le pesaban, y las heridas seguían sangrando con terribles punzadas de dolor. Ya no podía mantenerse despierto… _no más_. —"L-Lo siento, Sakura… siento mucho todo esto… todo". –susurró con todo el dolor que sentía en el alma. El humo estaba entrando a sus pulmones y le costaba respirar, mientras sus ojos le ardían. No sabía si era por el humo, o por la frustración que sentía.

—"¿Quieres dejar de disculparte, Shaoran?" –dijo ella, sintiéndose derrotada, mientras lo abrazaba. —"No es tu culpa… ya te lo dije… no lo es…"

—"Te amo" –murmuró interrumpiéndola, con una media sonrisa. —"Nunca cambias, Sakura… Por eso es que me gustas tanto. Por eso es que siempre me gustaste… me encanta tu espontaneidad".

Ella sintió como las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos caían por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Al fin podía llorar libremente. —"No". –musitó. —"Si fuera tan espontánea podría decírtelo… podría decirte todo…"

Él entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados, al tiempo que secaba unas de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Sakura. —"¿Decirme qué?"

—"Shaoran…"

—"Quise ser tu príncipe azul ¿sabes? Pero fracasé". –dijo fingiendo un pequeño mohín. —"Quería ser lo que siempre has soñado… pero es evidente que no sirvo para esto… me faltó el caballo blanco". –rió.

—"Yo no necesito a un príncipe azul… yo amo a un _príncipe multicolor_, Shaoran… al fin pude comprenderlo". –susurró contra su oído. —"Fui muy tonta… una completa estúpida…"

Shaoran se extrañó ante las palabras… pero una puntada en su brazo lo hizo gemir de dolor, provocando que ella callara. La miró a los ojos, para incitarla a que continuara, pero en cuanto vio la intensidad con la que esos orbes verdes lo miraban, pudo entender una cosa… a_lgo que siempre había deseado_.

_Haciendo que las palabras sobraran con tan sólo ver todo lo que contenían esas esmeraldas._

_Todos sus sentimientos_…

—"Te amo, Shaoran…" –murmuró la chica con todo su corazón mientras una última lágrima caía de sus ojos y aterrizaba en el apuesto rostro del castaño.

Fue entonces cuando…

_Las palabras que quedaron en medio de la nada… unas palabras que salían de lo más profundo de un alma enamorada… las palabras que fueron consumidas por el fuego…_

_Por el fuego del amor…_

_El fuego de la pasión…_

_El fuego del incendio…_

_Y por una inmensa oscuridad_…

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Notas de autora****:**

¡Hola! n.n, sé que ahora muchos de ustedes estarán: O-O.

J eje, no, no se preocupen, XD este no es el final, sé que dije que este capítulo sería el final, y es que realmente lo era pero en este caso quiero declarar con una mano en el corazón que… **¡¡esta vez no fue mi culpa!! **

Pasaré a explicarles, pues la cuestión era que el capítulo había quedado con bonitas 65 páginas de Word… XD sí, lo sé, algo largo, pero yo quería que fuera el final. Cuando pensaba subirlo, ¡oh, casualidad! No se pueden subir archivos que contengan más de diecinueve mil palabras, y pues… verán mi tremenda frustración al tener que partir el capítulo. al principio, pensé en subir las dos partes al mismo tiempo, pero luego me dije: "¿Por qué no ser mala por una vez en mi vida?" XD j aja, y aquí me tienen…

En fin, ahora sí les aseguro que el próximo es el absoluto final… y quien sabe, pueden tenerlo lo más pronto posible si me dan estímulos XD (vamos… ustedes saben a qué me refiero)

Bueno, ahora luego de toda la explicación… **¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS!!** En serio que me animaron mucho con esta historia, que en particular tiene mucho de mis sentimientos n.n. Lamento no poder contestarlos por falta de tiempo, pero para el próximo y último capítulo sí los tendrán todos contestaditos como se debe n.n.

Como pueden ver, ahora nuestra Sakurita sabe lo que siente por Shaoran, y no es ninguna novedad, sino que es algo que siempre sintió y que nunca reparó en analizar por sus miedos y por estar siempre encerrada en su mundo de sueños. Muchas veces todos hacemos lo mismo y o podemos ver muchas cosas que nos rodean, simplemente porque es más fácil soñar, sin embargo, es bueno vivir la vida que nos toca sin pensar en un _"¿Qué sería si…?", _a veces es bueno aceptar n.n.

Pues… mm, creo que no tengo nada más que decir… ah no, sí, me olvidaba una cosa… quería recomendarles algo bueno cuando quieren escribir un lemon… o¬o créanme que funciona XD j aja, ayer vi una película en Disney Channel bastante vieja, pero me enamoré… fue uno de mis amores a primera vista… XD j aja la película se llama _**"Ela está encantada"**_ y simplemente me tuvo babeando toda la hora y media por culpa de ese hermoso, sexy, y voluminoso protagonista de buen formado trasero y hermosos ojos verdes que no había visto en ninguna otra película… XD ja, en serio, nunca me quedo tan embobada con un chico… o¬o.

En fin… esperaré sus opiniones de este capítulo y espero que les guste.

¡OTRA COSA! Recuerden que para el próximo y **ÚLTIMO**la categoría cambiará a M… ¿por qué será?

**XD**

Je je, bueno, espero que lo disfruten n.n

¡Besos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


	3. Existe, él existe

* * *

**El Príncipe Multicolor**

**By**

**Goddess Aeris**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**«_Mi Príncipe Multicolor… sí, existe_»**

Potentes luces se colaban por las enormes ventanas. Sintió un leve escozor en el rostro y quiso esconderse debajo de las sábanas, pero algo se lo impedía.

Despertó sintiendo la claridad de un nuevo día. Mantuvo los párpados cerrados hasta poder acostumbrarse al deslumbrante sol que entraba por la ventana.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza y levantó una mano para frotárselos. Sintió que algo extraño colgaba de su muñeca. Fijó su vista en toda la habitación, recorriéndola de un lado a otro con la mirada. Era una habitación completamente blanca, con un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un sol que –suponía –era el de medio día. Volvió sus ojos hacia su mano, notando que tenía en ella, una aguja intravenosa con suero.

_Estaba en un hospital_.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos; y _fue entonces que lo recordó_…

El secuestro.

La pelea.

El incendio.

Shaoran.

_Shaoran_…

Abrió los ojos enormemente cuando recordó todos esos sucesos. Shaoran… ¿en dónde estaba Shaoran? Él estaba herido… el incendio… ¿qué sucedió después?

No podía recordar nada más después de eso. Todo se había vuelto negro… pero…

_Le había dicho que lo amaba_.

Que amaba a Shaoran.

_Shaoran_… quería verlo. Quería saber si él estaba bien. Quería verlo. Quería ver a Shaoran… a _su_ Shaoran. Se había vuelto para ella algo tan importante como respirar.

Los ojos comenzaron a arderle al pensar en lo peor, mientras la garganta se le cerraba con sollozos que no querían salir al exterior. Quitó la intravenosa que tenía en la muñeca con un quejido de dolor de por medio y se dispuso a levantarse a toda velocidad para averiguar sobre él. Necesitaba saber… lo necesitaba.

—"¡Sakura!" –escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga desde la puerta, mientras se vestía con lo primero que había encontrado. —"¿Qué haces levantada? ¡Por Dios! Debes descansar… Sakura… Sakura, escúchame. ¡Sakura!"

—"Necesito verlo… quiero verlo". –murmuró la castaña.

—"Sakura, tienes que descansar… el humo, el humo aún no ha salido del todo de tus pulmones, y la hipotermia no lo favorece… y…"

—"Tomoyo… ¿en dónde está? ¿¡En dónde está Shaoran!?" –preguntó Sakura, ignorando las objeciones de su amiga. Tomoyo la miró dubitativa. —"¿En dónde, Tomoyo? Dime… por favor…"

No le gustaba ver a su amiga así. Eran muy pocas las veces que Sakura se salía de sus cabales y entraba en la desesperación… eran prácticamente nulas. —"Él…" –comenzó, dejando escapar un suspiro. —"Shaoran está bien, Sakura. Sufrió unas cuantas heridas de bala, y perdió mucha sangre, pero se recupera bien. Por eso tienes que descansar para…"

—"Quiero verlo". –determinó la joven de ojos verdes. —"Necesito verlo, Tomoyo".

La morena suspiró con cansancio, pero entonces una sonrisa surcó su pálido rostro. —"Al fin te diste cuenta ¿verdad, Sakurita?"

La castaña se sonrojó, y sólo atinó a asentir torpemente con la cabeza. Sí, ya se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba… lo amaba como nunca imaginó poder amar a una persona. Era una sensación mucho más hermosa de la que podía describir en sus novelas. Una sensación que le llenaba el pecho y le daba ánimos para seguir.

Sonrió al recordar algo. —"No sólo descubrí eso, Tomoyo".

La chica de ojos azules la miró sin entender. —"¿A qué te refieres?"

—"Pronto, Tomoyo… pronto lo sabrás…" –respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa. —"Solamente necesito que me hagas unos cuantos favores… necesito que busques unas cosas en mi casa, que precisaré, por el tiempo que estaré aquí, pero ahora lo único que quiero, es ver a Shaoran. Llévame ¿sí?"

—"Está bien". –suspiró. —"No puedo negarme cuando me lo pides así, Sakurita".

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

—"Deberías agradecerme que puedas seguir viendo la luz del sol, después de todo te fuiste sin decir nada".

—"Ya, Eriol. No molestes con eso… lo has repetido miles de veces en estos días".

—"Pero estoy en lo cierto… ¿por qué siempre intentas todo solo, Shaoran? Pudieron haber muerto ahí si no fuera porque la policía y los bomberos lograron sacarlos. Si no fuera porque yo encontré la maldita nota".

—"¿Cómo es que sabías que habría un incendio? ¿Cómo sabías que necesitarías a los bomberos? Una persona normal únicamente llevaría a la policía".

El moreno sonrió con autosuficiencia. —"Mi querido amigo Shaoran, ¿acaso no sabes con quién es que estás hablando? Yo lo sé todo".

El joven que se encontraba en la camilla de hospital lo miró fulminante. —"Sí, seguro". –dijo incrédulo.

—"Bien, la verdad es que sabía que ese depósito era de las industrias petroleras, y conociendo a Tsukishiro… hay que estar preparados para todo".

—"Me lo imaginaba…"

Eriol cambió su semblante a uno serio y lo miró. —"Shaoran, ¿sabías que eres un idiota? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando fuiste ahí solo sin pedir ayuda a nadie? ¡Ni a mí!"

El castaño resopló. —"Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, lo siento ¿bien? Pero estaba tan ciego en esos momentos que no pude pensarlo. En serio te agradezco que fueras tan _inteligente_ en tus acciones ¿feliz?"

—"Irremediablemente rebosante de alegría".

—"Sí, al menos sé que Sakura está bien".

—"La salvaste, amigo; claro que está bien. Eres tú el que está todo estropeado". –rió.

Shaoran sonrió ¿salvarla? Por favor… había sido ella la que lo salvó. Se alegraba de que estuviera sana y salva, pero lamentaba que tuviera que haber pasado tantos malos ratos. Pero los malditos esos habían pagado; no en la cárcel como él hubiera querido, pero ahora ya no podrían volver a hacerle daño a nadie más.

También recordaba algo… algo que recordaba, pero que al mismo tiempo no recordaba… ¿qué podría ser?

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo una leve punzada en la pierna. —"Mierda… siempre lo olvido". –masculló.

Eriol sonrió. —"Realmente luces fatal. Parece como si una aplanadora te haya pasado por encima, amigo".

Quiso reír ante ese comentario, pero al sentir un tirón en su hombro lo evitó. —"Pues la aplanadora realmente me pasó por encima, es común que me encuentre así. Pero mírate, Eriol, a ti no te pasó nada y estás horrible… _como siempre_".

—"¡Hey! Golpe bajo… eso no se hace, amigo, hieres mi ego de macho infernal". –se quejó, aparentando estar herido. —"Además, las chicas no dicen lo mismo".

—"Las chicas ¿qué, Eriol?" –escuchó a sus espaldas con una voz _aparentemente_ calma, haciendo que un sudor frío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Shaoran rió ante aquello, ganándose una mirada asesina del oji azul.

—"Gran amigo resultaste…" –murmuró, entre dientes, haciendo reír más al castaño.

—"Llévatelo, Tomoyo, me ha estado molestando toda la mañana". –dijo entre risas.

—"¡Ah! ¡Así es como agradeces la incondicional amistad de tu mejor amigo!" –exclamó Eriol, haciendo muecas graciosas. —"Me ofendes en lo más profundo de mi alma, Shaoran".

—"Tomoyo, llévalo por favor".

La morena rió, tomando al joven de ojos azules por una oreja. —"Vamos amor, te dije que no molestaras a Shaoran".

—"¡Pero si no lo hice!" –gruñó como un niño pequeño.

—"No importa. Nos vamos, necesito recoger unas cosas".

—"Está bien". –dijo tomándola por la cintura con una sonrisa ladina. —"Sólo si me das mi recompensa como niño bueno que soy".

Ella rió. —"De acuerdo, pero vamos". –pactó, para luego caminar a la salida de la habitación, volteándose antes de salir. —"Lo estaba olvidando; tienes visitas Shaoran". –dijo con una sonrisita.

—"¿Quién…?" –quiso preguntar, pero su respuesta apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Ahí parada, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca, se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto.

Su corazón dio un sobresalto; desde que habían llegado al hospital no la había visto, sólo había preguntado por ella como un loco cuando despertó, pero no la dejaron verla por el estado de sus heridas. Le alegraba verla bien. Al menos no tenía heridas externas, más que unos moretones que podía ver en sus brazos. Aunque eran pequeños, eso le hizo hervir la sangre… malditos, pagarían en el infierno lo que le hicieron.

Ella se acercó hasta su cama y se sentó en silencio en la silla que había al lado para las visitas. Se quedó ahí, silenciosa, mirándolo con esas hermosas esmeraldas… con una mezcla extraña, como de alivio y cariño… tan calmada que no parecía ella. Shaoran quiso decir algo, pero Sakura habló primero.

—"Hola". –dijo, simplemente.

El castaño levantó una ceja ante el extraño saludo. —"Hola…" –contestó.

Ella suspiró y luego le sonrió. —"Es un gran alivio que estés bien, Shaoran. En serio, me alegra tanto".

—"Yo… Sakura… no tienes que preocuparte porque…"

—"¿Sabes?" –cuestionó con una sonrisa, interrumpiéndolo. Él negó lentamente con la cabeza, estando a la expectativa. —"Le pedí a Tomoyo que trajera mi computadora… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Eso sobre cambiar el final? Pues lo haré, porque ahora sé muy bien lo que debo poner para transmitir una parte de mi alma".

Lo extrañó el radical cambio de tema, pero no podía culparla, era obvio que no quisiera hablar de esa horrible experiencia.

—"No sé si debas cambiar algo, Sakura. Está muy bien así".

Ella negó. —"No, no está bien. Cuando haces algo por alguien, quieres poner todo tu esfuerzo en ello, y no entregar cualquier cosa, no puedo entregar algo que salió de mi razón, y no de mi corazón… eso no quiero volver a hacerlo, Shaoran. Quiero entregar parte de mí en cada cosa que escriba".

El castaño sonrió ante su determinación. —"Está bien, si quieres cambiar algo, estoy de acuerdo. No opondré resistencia, y no quitaré nada, por esta vez… sólo por esta vez, tienes el camino libre para hacer lo que quieras".

—"¿En serio?" –preguntó, incrédula.

Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. —"Tómalo como una especie de regalo".

—"¡Gracias, Shaoran!" –exclamó, lanzándose a abrazarlo. Él sonrió ante ese acto tan infantil; ella nunca lo abrazaba… ¿sería que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar? Pensar en eso le causó una gran felicidad, pero al instante gimió al sentir como ella presionó sin querer su herida. —"Dios… l-lo siento… soy una torpe… lo siento ¡en serio!"

Rió cuando notó el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la castaña. —"No te preocupes, Sakura. Si así me recompensas siempre que te deje libre al momento de escribir, con gusto lo haría en todas las ocasiones". –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que desconectó unas cuantas de las ya, revolucionadas neuronas de la chica.

—"G-Gracias, muchas gracias. Te juro que no te arrepentirás". –comentó con una sonrisa, manteniendo el pequeño sonrojo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de ahí, volteó a verlo con una tierna expresión. —"Prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible _por ti_… _para ti_, Shaoran". –musitó, para luego retirarse sin más; dejando a un castaño algo confuso ante sus actitudes… ¿qué le habría pasado?

Ciertamente, no lo sabía. Pero le alegraba que ella no se sintiera incómoda estando con él.

Sonrió. Quizás no todo estaba perdido… porque era ahora, cuando muchas de las esperanzas que en un principio, había creído perdidas, volvían a la vida con todo su esplendor.

Porque las esperanzas nunca mueren… pueden esconderse, pero nunca… nunca desaparecen…

Porque donde haya luz… la esperanza renace, como el ave Fénix, emergía de las cenizas…

Porque en las cenizas de las esperanzas, quedan las ilusiones que nunca morirán… las ilusiones que son las que mantienen vivos los sueños y esperanzas.

_Porque nunca nada, está realmente muerto_…

_Porque el alma es el único elemento que persiste aún después de vencido…_

_Siempre_.

**O**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**O**

**&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&-O-&**

Y ahí estaba. En un silencio que dejaba sus pensamientos en el aire… provocando que diera rienda suelta a todas sus locas ilusiones.

Miraba como el vapor de la quinta taza de café que estaba tomando, se elevaba hacia el techo, deshaciéndose en pequeños remolinos transparentes. Veía una y otra vez la forma en la que, uniformemente, el café lo desprendía… primero llenando toda la taza, y luego desglosándose como un delgado hilo de color blanco, semi fantasmal.

Dirigió sus ojos al frente y la vio, con su mirada clavada en el suelo, como lo estaba en el mismo momento en el que –no muy disimuladamente –sus amigos los habían dejado solos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían despertado en el hospital, en el cual habían tenido que quedarse por motivos de control. Ese día, les habían dado de alta, y al _'par dinamita'_, no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que ir a la casa de Sakura para comer algo, y _celebrar_ el hecho de que salieran sanos y salvos de todo lo que habían tenido que enfrentar.

"'_Es tu oportunidad amigo, créeme que no te arrepentirás'"_

Eso había sido lo que le murmuró su desquiciado amigo antes de irse.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué lo metían en esas? No sabía qué mierda hacer para entablar una conversación. Se sentía algo avergonzado por no poder darle la cara y querer besarla con todas sus fuerzas. Como deseaba que ella le pidiera que la abrazara como lo había hecho en ese depósito… deseaba que le pidiera que la besara; pero comprendió que todo eso había sido por la situación, no por otra cosa.

Se sentía tan pero tan estúpido estando en ese silencio, y ella no lo facilitaba; cada vez que él quería iniciar una conversación, ni lo miraba, y se empeñaba en mantener su vista en el maldito suelo. ¡Como si fuera mucho más interesante que él!

Recordaba que desde ese día en el que ella le había dicho que cambiaría su escrito, no habían vuelto a hablar, y cuando lo hacían, era para alguna charla trivial o para dirigirse las palabras necesarias.

La verdad, era que la situación lo estaba hastiando de sobremanera; no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda con él… si es que era eso lo que le sucedía.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos sintiéndose aún más idiota cuando los ojos verdes de Sakura, volaron, instintivamente hacia él, al ver ese acto que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba nervioso.

Ella largó una pequeña risita, y él gruñó como un niño al que descubrieron en un juego de escondite.

Sakura se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada y fue hacia la mesa del comedor, buscando su lap top, para luego, volver con él, sentándose a su lado… muy cerca.

_Demasiado_.

—"Terminé los ajustes que deseaba hacer… ahora está como yo lo quería desde un principio". –dijo rompiendo el silencio, con una leve sonrisa.

Shaoran parpadeó confundido, hasta que logró aclarar sus ideas. —"Entiendo. De todos modos, quedamos en que yo no lo revisaría, para que tuvieras la libertad de escribir todo lo que quisieras".

—"Lo sé, pero…" –la vio dudar, y apartar la mirada, sonrojada. No entendió el motivo del sonrojo, pero así era ella… así era Sakura. —"L-Lo leerás cuando salga… ¿verdad?" –preguntó.

—"Por supuesto". –sonrió. Así que era eso. —"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo".

Sakura le sonrió. —"Gracias… es muy importante para mí".

Él quiso reír, esto resultaba irónico al recordar tantas otras situaciones en las que habían discutido. —"Antes hubieses dado cualquier cosa porque yo no leyera tus historias. Decías que al leerlas les quitaba el _encanto_, ¿recuerdas?"

—"Y-Yo… bueno… este… pues, sí… sí lo recuerdo". –contestó apenada, comenzando a jugar con sus manos. Sí, había sido la estúpida más grande del planeta, sin embargo, ahora sabía que era una estúpida enamorada de su príncipe, del príncipe que había sido destinado a ella. Le costó… y le costó mucho notarlo, pero al fin lo sabía. Tomoyo le había hecho saber todo lo que había pasado Shaoran por su cobardía al no aceptar sus sentimientos –claro que siendo más que sutil – pero lo había entendido y se sintió fatal_. _

_Tan tonta_…

_Él había sufrido por ella_.

Lo miró a sus ojos de fuego, y se quedó embelezada por las hermosas facciones tan masculinas de su rostro. Se sentía tan tonta… Se sentía tan incómoda ante la situación… ¿por qué Shaoran no le decía algo sobre lo que ella le había confesado aquella vez? ¿Acaso no le importaba? Eso la estaba enloqueciendo… porque al fin había podido abrirle su corazón… al fin le había dicho lo que sentía y él… él actuaba como que ni se hubiese enterado.

Tantas veces deseó que la besara, que la saludara como toda una pareja. Aunque… ellos no eran una pareja. Se sonrojó ante eso y estrujó más sus manos; él no iba a saludarla así cuando ellos no eran nada… una cosa eran los sentimientos, y otra muy distinta era el hecho de pertenecerse…

_Pertenencia_…

Siguió mirando las varoniles curvas de su rostro, cuando notó como él le devolvía la mirada con esa cálida expresión. El calor comenzó a subir a su rostro como un volcán en erupción y apartó la mirada tan rápido que su cuello casi crujió por su brusquedad. Lo escuchó reír y levantó el rostro encontrándose con esos cálidos ojos color miel.

—"No sé por qué estás nerviosa ahora, pequeña. Te quedarás sin piel si sigues apretando así tus manos". –rió.

La castaña notó que él volvía a llamarla con ese adjetivo que le demostraba tanto cariño. La primera vez que la había llamado así, fue cuando estaban en ese horrible lugar. Pero de todos modos le gustaba, y más cuando lo mencionaba con esa voz tan grave y aterciopelada que lo caracterizaba. —"Suena bien que me digas así… aunque… no soy pequeña". –dijo haciendo un mohín que lo hizo reír aún más.

—"No, claro que no eres una pequeña, eso me consta". –musitó con una pícara sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario, y él no pudo evitar que otra risa escapara de sus labios. —"Ya deja de reírte de mí, me haces sentir estúpida".

—"No quiero que te sientas así". –refutó acariciando sus cabellos con ternura. —"Tú nunca serás estúpida para mí".

Ella bufó, tratando de controlar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón, por lo que esas palabras y caricias le causaban; sentía un vértigo tan grande en el estómago que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. —"Oh, gran alivio… al menos para una sola persona en el universo no soy una estúpida".

—"¿Por qué tan pesimista, eh?" –preguntó con tono jocoso.

—"Deja de burlarte, Shaoran".

El joven levantó las manos, fingiendo sumisión. —"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… y dime… ¿qué fue lo que cambiaste de la novela?"

Sakura sonrió, mientras se acercaba más a él, para apoyar su cabeza en el amplio hombro del castaño. —"Las características del príncipe multicolor".

Shaoran se extraño por su desinhibición, pero pasó una mano por sus hombros, para poder abrazarla y sentir sus cuerpos en ese suave contacto. —"¿Sus características? Pero si ya las tenía, ¿o no?"

—"No… no las tenía todas… le faltaban las características de… de _mi_ príncipe multicolor. El príncipe que es para mí… quería describir cómo es que yo me sentía junto a mi príncipe… así Shaoran, como me siento estando contigo".

—"¿Qué?" –preguntó Shaoran, sintiendo que eso ya lo había escuchado. Ella le había dicho algo de su príncipe multicolor, pero no podía recordarlo del todo bien. Había algo que sí recordaba… sin embargo eso no podía ser. No podía ser… porque si lo fuera, él estaría saltando de una pata.

_Sin exagerar_.

—"Que me di cuenta de muchas cosas, Shaoran y… gracias a eso pude entender muchas otras para poder completar mi libro. Una de ellas es… que la persona que siempre esperé; la persona que siempre desee para mi vida… siempre estuvo ahí… siempre; sólo que nunca abrí los ojos para verlo". –explicó sintiendo que el corazón le bombardeaba sangre a borbotones, al tiempo que se aprisionaba más entre los fuertes brazos de _su príncipe_.

—"Sakura… ¿qué…?" –no podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía… ¿Acaso… acaso lo que había creído que era un sueño… _eso_, podría ser verdad?

Se separó un poco de ella para poder verla a los ojos. _Necesitaba ver sus ojos_. Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y unos labios entreabiertos que pedían a gritos ser besados. Miró sus ojos y lo que vio en ellos lo embargó de una enorme felicidad. Ahora lo recordaba… él lo había visto. Había visto ese brillo.

_Haciendo que las palabras sobraran con tan sólo ver todo lo que contenían esas esmeraldas._

_Todos sus sentimientos_…

_El brillo que desprendía una mirada llena de amor_…

"'_Yo no necesito a un príncipe azul… yo amo a un príncipe multicolor, Shaoran… al fin pude comprenderlo. Fui muy tonta… una completa estúpida…'"_

"'_Te amo, Shaoran…'"_

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, al tiempo que acariciaba con una de sus manos, el apuesto rostro del castaño. —"Te amo, Shaoran…"

—"¿Sa-Sakura?"

—"Ahora lo sé. Lo supe desde esa vez, pero… pero no es que pasó en ese momento, sino que el sentimiento siempre había estado ahí… siempre, Shaoran… _siempre_".

El joven de ojos de fuego la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y sintiendo la loca carrera de su corazón. —"Dime por favor si esto es un sueño, dímelo. Porque si lo es, te aseguro que no quiero despertar".

Sakura sonrió. —"No, no lo es. Más bien, parece una novela". –se mofó levantando la mirada para enfrentar esos ojos de miel que le encantaban. Se quedó mirándolo por un momento, hasta que frunció el seño. —"Shaoran…" –llamó con tono de reproche.

—"¿Sí?"

—"¿Cómo es posible que siempre tenga que pedirte que me beses? ¿No tienes iniciativa propia?"

Él sonrió ante la ocurrencia. —"Lo siento… es que quedé algo embobado contemplándote, pero…"

No acabó la frase ya que sus traviesos labios asaltaron los rosados y desprevenidos labios de la castaña. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello, acariciando los cabellos de la nuca de Shaoran, y notando la suavidad de éstos. Nunca antes lo había notado… su cabello era rebeldemente sexy e irresistible. Sintió que la lengua de él comenzaba a exigir más, y sonrió en sus labios, concediéndole el paso para que inspeccionara su boca, al tiempo que ella también lo hacía.

Le encantaban esos roces que sólo Shaoran podía hacer y que la volvían loca. Lo cierto, era que nunca había besado a alguien así. Nunca. Era algo estúpido para ella recordarlo, porque ya era toda una mujer, tenía casi veinticuatro años, y era increíble que no hubiese tenido siquiera besos pasionales, y que él fuera el primero en probar sus labios sin reservas.

Pensar que si nunca había besado así… era más _virgen_ de lo que se imaginaba…

Shaoran acariciaba tiernamente la estrecha espalda de la chica, deleitándose con sus pequeños suspiros, llenos de inocencia… si ella supiera que _algo_ ahí abajo se estaba animando más de la cuenta… _si tan sólo lo supiera_. No deseaba asustarla por nada del mundo, estaba dispuesto a esperar; sí, esperaría el tiempo necesario.

Apartó sus labios de los de ella, no sin antes, dar una última mordida al inferior. No sabía por qué con ella siempre lo hacía, pero sus labios eran increíblemente tentadores.

Sonrió al verla aún con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas más que sonrosadas; se veía tan angelical… y tan endemoniadamente deseable que sintió la urgente necesidad de salir de ahí. Hubiese querido estar con ella, todo el tiempo quedarse con _su princesa_; ya no quería separarse ni un momento, ni un sólo segundo. Aún no podía creer que todo esto no fuera un sueño… era verdad que había recuperado algunas de sus esperanzas, pero jamás se imaginó ser correspondido… es decir, era ella, era Sakura Kinomoto la que le estaba diciendo que lo amaba.

No. Esto, simplemente era un sueño hecho realidad; una utopía.

_Un final feliz como en el de los cuentos de hadas_…

En esos en el que los protagonistas viven juntos para siempre y comen perdices…

No sabía si la perdiz fuera agradable al gusto, pero qué importaba. ¡Tenía a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, y él pensando en unas estúpidas perdices!

Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó un poco de ella, dando un último beso a sus labios.

En ese momento, al no sentir el agradable calor del cuerpo del castaño envolverla, Sakura abrió sus ojos esmeralda y lo miró interrogante.

—"Debo irme a casa". –trató de decir Shaoran, sin que la voz le temblara. Realmente no era fácil hablar cuando gran parte de la sangre de tu cuerpo se acumula en un _único lugar_. —"_Necesito_ ir a casa".

La castaña lo miró sin entender, con la frustración plasmada en el rostro. —"P-Pero ¿por qué?"

—"Es algo tarde y… mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, tú sabes, tengo que preparar todo para la publicación de tu nuevo éxito". –explicó con una sonrisa titubeante. No sabía mentir, y menos a ella.

—"Mañana es domingo, Shaoran". –contestó Sakura con los ojos verdes ensombrecidos. —"Los domingos no trabajas".

Él tragó pesado. Demonios, no había pensado eso cuando habló; debería golpearse a sí mismo. —"Eh… bueno yo… yo…"

Sakura levantó la mirada, y él pudo ver sus ojos verdes cristalizados. No lo entendió pero eso no era _nada_ bueno. —"¿E-Es por… por mí?" –preguntó en un susurro.

—"¿Qué?"

—"T-Tú quieres irte, así de repente… ¿por qué? ¿Por mí?"

—"No, Sakura. No es por ti, al contrario, me gustaría estar todo el tiempo contigo pero…"

—"¿Es porque… no sé… porque no sé besar?". –cuestionó apretando los puños en su pequeña camisa, mientras el castaño se quedaba inmóvil. —"Sé que… que no soy nada experimentada. No soy ni la mitad de lo que las mujeres que te rodeaban… pero… pero…" –trató decir, cuando las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan tonta al decirle eso, pero lo quería a su lado; ya no sabía qué hacer sin él. _Lo necesitaba_.

Shaoran la miró incrédulo, hasta que su cerebro pudo entender todo lo que ella le decía. No podía creer que Sakura pensara eso… ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenua?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y se acercó a ella, tomando su barbilla para levantar su rostro y poder mirar en el interior de esas esmeraldas.

"… _fue entonces cuando miró sus ojos… esos ojos de fuego que tanto amaba, que se dio cuenta de que él sentía lo mismo por ella…__**"**_

—"Pequeña tonta…" –murmuró secando con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. —"¿En serio crees que es por eso que quiero irme? Si fuera por mí, me quedaría contigo para siempre, Sakura".

"_Porque ella sabía que él la amaba… porque él sabía que ella lo amaba… porque ambos se amaban y nada, ni nadie podría separarlos…__**"**_

Sakura miró sus ojos. —"P-Pero ¿entonces…?"

—"¿Sabes qué?" –preguntó él. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, haciéndolo reír. —"Cuando un hombre está con la mujer que ama, pasan _ciertas cosas_ que no se pueden controlar". –explicó con paciencia, no estando del todo seguro si ella lo entendería.

Largó una risita al ver su rostro confundido, pero luego amplió la sonrisa al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

—"Q-Quieres decir que… eh… yo…"

—"No te preocupes, pequeña, no hay nada que decir; jamás querría hacer algo malo para ti". –dijo, mientras se levantaba del sofá, seguido por la muchacha. Se detuvo al sentir como ella tomaba su saco por la parte de atrás, y no lo soltaba. Volteó para verla, y lo que vio, no pudo enternecerlo más de lo que ella lograba hacerlo; ella estaba sonrojada al extremo, con un dedo en los labios como una niña pequeña cuando quiere pedir algo a sus padres.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos verdes brillando con determinación. —"Quédate esta noche conmigo, Shaoran".

"…_porque él era su príncipe multicolor… y ella… ella era su princesa, la princesa multicolor de un cuento de amor…__**"**_

El castaño se asombró ante el pedido de la chica, ¿acaso… acaso le estaba pidiendo que…?

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Ella era Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, y no sabía insinuarse… no.

No podía ser…

—"Sakura yo…"

—"Quédate, Shaoran… quiero que… que me enseñes, que me enseñes a amar. Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que sabes. Demuéstramelo, Shaoran… por favor".

Sintió como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire… ella le estaba pidiendo _eso_. Sí, ella le pedía _eso_.

Puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la chica, y agachó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Quería saber si lo que decía lo estaba diciendo de corazón, o si se estaba viendo forzada por algún motivo. —"No quiero que hagamos algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte… quiero que lo disfrutes, quiero que lo sientas, y por sobre todo que estés preparada… Sakura no quiero forzarte, nunca. Cuando tú lo creas conveniente…"

—"Estoy segura". –interrumpió con voz suave, pero firme. —"Nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida, Shaoran… tú eres el indicado, y el único que tiene mi corazón. Toda, toda yo soy tuya, sólo tuya…"

Al escuchar esas palabras su corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca, ni en el más hermoso de sus sueños, había imaginado algo como eso, y era algo que lo llevaba a los límites de la felicidad. Vio tanta determinación en su mirada que no pudo soportarlo más, y la besó, con un beso hambriento, pasional, tierno y lleno de dulzura. Era una combinación extraña, pero todos esos sentimientos estaban impregnados en cada uno de los roces.

Mordió sus labios, una y otra vez, sin lastimarla. Rodeó con sus fuertes brazos su estrecha cintura, mientras que ella pasaba sus delicadas manos por su ancha espalda. Ese tacto le causó un placentero escalofrío en toda la columna vertebral, y sonrió en sus labios. Era increíble como su tacto tan suave podía causarle esos efectos.

La tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación más cercana, y la escuchó gruñir en sus labios. Se separó unos escasos centímetros para poder ver en sus ojos.

—"Shaoran… tu pierna…" –reclamó con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarla. —"No importa… ya está bien. Todo está bien". –dijo entre pequeños besos.

Entró a la primera habitación que vio en un largo pasillo, y por suerte esa había sido la de la chica. La bajó de sus brazos para continuar besándola como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Con mordiscos, con dulzura, utilizando toda su boca; creando un movimiento continúo que dejaba sus labios hinchados y rojos, pero tremendamente hambrientos de más y más.

La miró con sus ojos miel oscurecidos, mientras sentía la presión que ejercía su miembro con su pantalón… demonios, nunca había estado tan excitado en toda su vida, y eso que aún estaban con sus ropas. Esperó a que ella recuperara el aliento.

—"¿Estás completamente segura?"

Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y sonrió dándole pequeños y delicados besos en los labios masculinos. —"Estoy… más… segura… que… nunca".

El ver esos ojos verdes inundados de pasión, y oscurecidos por el deseo, fue suficiente para volver a cegarlo y sumergirlo en el juego de besos y caricias… mordidas, y besos… caricias y abrazos.

Sakura sintió como Shaoran la recostaba con delicadeza en la cama, y se acomodaba arriba de ella, entre sus piernas sin aplastarla por completo. Era tan tierno… tan dulce que la incendiaba de una manera que nunca imaginó. Tenía calor, mucho, mucho calor. Sentía que sus ropas se pegaban a su cuerpo y no podía soportarlas; las sentía como un tonto obstáculo para estar en contacto con la piel de él… en contacto con su cuerpo… con el cuerpo de Shaoran. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento… pero lo necesitaba… necesitaba sentir su musculoso y bien formado cuerpo en contacto con el suyo.

Los labios de Shaoran abandonaron sus labios, dejándolos calientes y palpitantes, sintiendo el efecto de mil agujas sobre su piel… era realmente excitante. Sintió como él bajaba besando su cuello, y pensó que enloquecería…

El calor de su cuerpo aumentó inconteniblemente, mientras sentía esas insoportables y placenteras cosquillas en todos lados; pero por sobre todo, en el cuello, por la constante y calurosa lluvia de besos que él le daba, recorriendo cada sector… pasando su tibia lengua por cada uno de los lugares que ella en su vida había imaginado que tendría sensibles en el cuello… mordiendo… absorbiendo…

Un extraño y sofocante calor, le recorrió desde el estómago hasta el pecho, y un estrangulado gemido salió inconcientemente de su garganta. Ese calor la asfixiaba de una manera incontrolable… sentía una sensación tan exótica en la boca del estómago, como si fuera una _dulce tortura… una tortura placentera_.

Los gemidos salían espontáneos de su boca, sin que ella pudiera retenerlos.

Él volvió a morderla, y todo su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida que la hizo ir a las nubes.

¿Eso habría sido un orgasmo? Lo más probable era que sí, eso había sido un pequeño orgasmo. Y le resultó absolutamente placentero… _un placer sin precedentes_.

Algo que no podía compararse con nada en el mundo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de fuego recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Se miró a sí misma, y notó que no tenía la camisa color lavanda que llevaba puesta en un principio, y en cambio, estaba únicamente con su brasier blanco.

Trató de fijar su mirada en él, pero todos sus sentidos estaban nublados… no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos; no obstante, dirigió sus manos para desabotonar los botones de su sexy camisa azul… _necesitaba sentirlo_. Sentía la enorme necesidad de ver su cuerpo; un calor abominable la cubría… especialmente de su estómago hasta sus partes bajas… ya no lo aguantaba, podía percibir que era _algo_ lo que necesitaba para calmar todo ese incendio que se había formado en ella. Sólo necesitaba algo… o más bien, a alguien. _Y ese alguien era Shaoran_.

El castaño la miró y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de idiota se formara en sus labios. Ella era, asombrosamente hermosa… deseable, era toda una diosa. Su cuerpo era pequeño, pero todo en perfecto equilibrio. Le encantaba.

_Deliciosa_.

Sí, esa era la única palabra que invadía todo su ser. Toda su alma.

Estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para ir de a poco… quería que ella disfrutara de su primera vez; quería hacerle sentir el cielo; bajarle cada una de las estrellas si Sakura así lo quería. Su entrepierna lo estaba matando… pero verla estremeciéndose en sus brazos iba mucho más allá de cualquier lazo carnal. Eran tantas las emociones que se mezclaban en todo su corazón… en todo su cuerpo, en esos momentos, que no podía parar de besarla. Deseaba mostrarle todo el placer lo más lento que pudiera para quedarse grabado en su piel… para marcarla con fuego; y que ella lo marcara también.

Recordó lo que le hizo en el cuello, y esperaba que no se enfadara luego, por las marcas que le quedarían… pero deseaba marcarla… para que los malditos que la desnudaban con la mirada, supieran que ella ya tenía un dueño. Un dueño que la defendería con garras y dientes, si fuera necesario.

Vio como las temblorosas manos de ella se dirigían a su camisa y volvió a sonreír… sólo Sakura podría enternecerlo tanto como provocarlo. Guió sus manos a su camisa, esperando porque ella hiciera el trabajo de desvestirlo.

Comenzó a desabrocharle los pequeños y escurridizos botones del principio, pero entonces, al desencajar en el resto, Sakura frunció el seño, y desgarró toda la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones por toda la habitación, para luego quitársela y contemplar con sus esmeraldas, el buen formado pecho del castaño. Pudo ver toda su piel de un color bronceado que le fascinó y le hizo despertar sus instintos más salvajes; vio sus musculosos pectorales, sus abdominales bien marcados; sus brazos y antebrazos llenos de músculos.

Quedó tan embelezada con la vista que sus sentidos volvieron a nublarse de deseo. Sólo quería sentirlo… que él la tocara, y ella quería tocarlo… esa era una necesidad que aumentaba como plaga a su deseo.

Shaoran se sorprendió ante aquello; se sintió extrañamente complacido al sentir el escrutinio de esos ojos verdes… era muy extraño, sin embargo, amplió su sonrisa, pensando en que ella era una mujer increíble… _a veces una niña, y otras, toda una mujer_.

—"Tuyo…" –musitó el castaño enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la joven, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda, causándole unos escalofríos que la hacían retorcerse debajo de él; al tiempo que con su otra mano acariciaba una de sus sonrosadas mejillas. —"Soy todo tuyo… si tú eres mía… yo soy tuyo, sólo tuyo…"

_**Tú, coleccionista de canciones…**_

_**dame razones para vivir.**_

—"Lo sé… no esperaba menos de ti, Shaoran". –contestó para iniciar otra sesión de esos besos que la dejaban sin aliento.

Shaoran dirigió su mano al prendedor del brasier, y lo desabrochó con maestría, quitándoselo por completo. Hizo lo mismo con la pollera que ella llevaba, junto con el resto de la ropa interior. Se apartó por unos momentos para verla… para contemplarla por completo.

Sakura estaba más que acalorada; y apartó su rostro hacia un lado, al sentir los ojos de Shaoran recorrerla de arriba abajo. Su aroma podía sentirse impregnado en toda su piel… esa combinación entre chocolate y café la excitaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado. Le provocaba querer más… querer que él le diera todo… pasar su lengua por cada sector de Shaoran.

Se sorprendió ante sus propios pensamientos que la hicieron acalorarse aún más, pero no podía evitarlo, porque esa era la verdad… quería probar cada parte de él.

Ella recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shaoran con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo. Era un _macho fatal… un modelo de revista_.

Se sentía pequeña… tan _insignificante_ al lado del monumental cuerpo de ese hombre.

_**Tú, la dueña de mis sueños…**_

_**quédate en ellos; y hazme sentir…**_

_**Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir…**_

_**el sentimiento eterno…**_

—"Hermosa…" –lo oyó susurrar casi sin aliento, con esa voz aterciopelada que la volvía loca.

Él comenzó nuevamente a besarla en los labios… besando e inspeccionando cada sector del interior de su boca. Queriendo que su sabor perdurara a pesar del tiempo. No quería olvidar ese sabor, el sabor de la primera vez que ella se le entregaba en _cuerpo y alma_…

Continuó bajando son sus besos por su rostro… llenándolo de húmedos y hambrientos roces de pasión. Bajó por su cuello, mordiéndolo, saboreando cada parte del mismo, sintiendo ese aroma a flores que siempre despedía de manera innata. Continuó el recorrido –escuchando sus suspiros –hasta su pecho; desvió la atención hacia uno de sus hombros, dejando pequeños, pero fogosos besos en cada uno, junto con algunas mordidas que demostraban su posesión… que demostraban que ella era suya, y solamente suya.

_**Tú, con la luna en la cabeza…**_

_**en lugar en donde empieza…**_

_**el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**_

—"Oh… S-Shao… ran…" –jadeó Sakura, al sentir como uno de sus pechos era succionado por los exigentes labios del castaño. Al sentir sus pequeñas mordidas en sus sonrosados pezones, mientras que él con otra de sus manos, presionaba el pecho desatendido. Era un éxtasis de placer. Ya no podía soportar esos escalofríos que rodeaban su cuerpo a cada instante; esas sacudidas incontrolables de las que era presa.

Shaoran besaba y mordía sus pechos. Eran tan suaves y del tamaño perfecto que lo hacían sentir como si nunca hubiese visto los pechos de una mujer.

No. Pero ella no era una mujer… ella era Sakura. Sólo Sakura.

Siguió bajando sus besos, deleitándose con todas las esbeltas curvas del cuerpo femenino. Comenzaba a besar su abdomen, escuchando con gracia y excitación, como ella reía ante las cosquillas. Pasó su tibia lengua por todo el sector hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Levantó sus ojos de fuego para verla, y al notar que los ojos verdes lo miraban con algo de temor, comprendió que quizás ella no estaba preparada para esa clase de caricias… _todavía_. Sonrió pensando en que en un futuro, no muy lejano, le enseñaría llegar a las nubes con cada parte de su cuerpo.

Volvió a subir pasando sus labios por toda la cremosa y tersa piel de la chica, concentrando su atención en su cuello y sus pechos.

Sakura suspiró con alivio, moviéndose debajo de él. Le daba un agradecimiento silencioso por comprenderla. Miró sus cabellos chocolates y pasó una mano por ellos, escuchándolo reír.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que él estaba haciendo todo eso para que ella sintiera placer, pero Shaoran no le exigía nada para él mismo.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de brindarle algo de lo que él le brindaba, por lo que dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón de Shaoran que aún se encontraba en ese lugar. Hizo un pequeño mohín para sus adentros, ¿por qué ella ya estaba desnuda y él no? Eso no era justo…

Nada justo.

Con las manos temblorosas, pero con determinación en sus acciones, fue desabrochando lentamente el cinturón, hasta que se encontró con los botones del pantalón. Echando la vergüenza por la ventana, osó comenzar a desabrocharlos… hasta que estuvieron por completo libres y un… un…

Sakura se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, si eso era posible, al ver _aquello_ que sobresalía, y él sonrió.

_**Tan solo tú, solamente, quiero que seas tú…**_

_**mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio;**_

_**mi compás y mi camino.**_

—"Ese es el efecto que causas en mí". –dijo con voz ronca en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo inferior.

—"E-Eres injusto… tú no… no es-estás desnudo…"

Shaoran levantó su rostro, mirándola con ojos hambrientos. —"Quítamelos tú… termina lo que comenzaste".

Ella lo miró avergonzada, pero al ver su sonrisita ladina, en un instante comprendió su juego; _no se dejaría amedrentar por él_. Siguió con lo que venía haciendo, mientras trataba de no perder la cordura al sentir la húmeda lengua de Shaoran recorrerle todo el pecho, desde su cuello, hasta cerca de su ombligo. Luchó un poco para quitar los pantalones, hasta quedar como finalista en un combate aún más complicado…

_Sus boxers_.

—"Estoy en tus manos". –volvió a susurrarle, enloqueciéndola cada vez más.

_**Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú…**_

_**Y pongo en tus manos mi destino, por que vivo…**_

_**para estar siempre, siempre, siempre…**_

_**contigo amor**_

Ella tragó duro, y con todo el coraje que podía acumular, quitó la última prenda que impedía ver por completo el cuerpo de ese hombre_… el cuerpo de su príncipe_; del príncipe que amaba con todo su corazón. Lo recorrió con sus ojos verdes… y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta y sin aliento…

¿De qué casta de dioses había bajado ese ser tan fenomenal?

Dios…

¿Así era un hombre?

No.

_Así era Shaoran_.

No puedo evitar concentrar su atención en _esa_ parte de la anatomía del castaño, y su sonrojo aumentó sus expectativas, escuchando nuevamente, la risita ahogada de él.

Eso era… era… _tan grande_. Estaba perfectamente duro y erecto.

Ambos se miraron por completo, unos cuantos segundos, para luego comenzar nuevamente con los besos y caricias.

Sakura, tirando la poca vergüenza que le quedaba en el cuerpo, dirigió sus manos al miembro de Shaoran, acariciándolo con delicadeza. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero las novelas que leía a escondidas –en esta oportunidad –le estaban ayudando… _bastante_. Pasó sus manos por toda su extensión, hasta presionar sus testículos, causándole unas pequeñas cosquillas al ponerse en contacto con el suave bello que los coronaban.

Shaoran sofocó un gruñido en su boca. Estaba sorprendido de que ella pudiera causarle todas aquellas sensaciones por esas tímidas caricias, pero así era. Nunca había sentido tanto placer estando con una mujer, y eso que aún ni siquiera estaba en su interior. Sentía que su virilidad quemaba… quemaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, mientras era estimulado por las castas caricias de su dulce pequeña. Ya no podía soportarlo, pero ella necesitaba estar lista, o podría lastimarla. Esta sería la primera vez que lo haría con una mujer virgen.

_**Tú, coleccionista de canciones.**_

_**Mil emociones, son para ti.**_

Y también sería su primera vez…

_La primera vez que haría el amor_.

_**Tú, lo que soñé mi vida entera.**_

_**Quédate en ella, y hazme sentir…**_

_**y así ir transformando la magia de ti…**_

_**en un respiro del alma…**_

Sakura abandonó su miembro para comenzar a acariciar con desesperación la fuerte espalda del joven de ojos miel que seguía besándola con vehemencia.

—"Shaoran… te necesito… quema…" –musitó Sakura, sintiendo como su cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos una y otra vez.

—"Lo sé, pequeña… lo sé…" –jadeó, con voz ahogada por los frecuentes estremecimientos que provocaban esas caricias.

_**Tú, con la luna en la cabeza…**_

_**en lugar en donde empieza…**_

_**el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**_

Dirigió una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de la chica, comenzando a acariciarla por el exterior. Ella se retorcía debajo suyo, sin poder evitarlo, jadeando y murmurando su nombre una y otra vez. Le gustaba la sensación que le causaba el contacto de sus cuerpos; se acoplaban perfectamente el uno al otro. Ella era tan pequeñita que necesitaba protección; el contraste entre ambos era evidente, y eso era lo que más lo extasiaba.

Preparó uno de sus dedos, y lo introdujo en esa pequeña y húmeda cavidad nunca antes explorada por _nadie_. Eso hizo que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios… ella era suya.

_Suya_.

_Solo suya_.

_**Tan solo tú, solamente, quiero que seas tú…**_

_**mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio;**_

_**mi compás y mi camino.**_

Sakura se retorcía debajo cuando sintió que el dedo de Shaoran se movía en su interior… rebuscando; brindándole placer; acariciando cada sector de ella.

De un momento a otro gritó al sentir como él introducía otro dedo, y tocaban un punto que le causó una sacudida espontánea en todo el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar hasta las extremidades de su cuerpo.

Cuando notó que ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para recibirlo, Shaoran retiró sus dedos, embriagándose con el sabor de su interior.

_**Sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú…**_

_**Y pongo en tus manos mi destino, por que vivo…**_

_**para estar siempre, siempre, siempre…**_

_**contigo amor.**_

—"¿Lista?" –preguntó en un murmuro, mirándola a los ojos.

—"Más que nunca". –susurró con seguridad pero con un pequeño atisbo de miedo… después de todo era su primera vez, y era imposible no temer a lo que venía.

—"Tranquila… seré lo más suave posible… dime si te hago daño".

—"Confío en ti, Shaoran…"

El escuchar esas palabras significó un gran incentivo para él, y sintiendo en su pecho el calor de la felicidad, comenzó a acercar su miembro a la entrada de la intimidad de Sakura.

Él también lo necesitaba; su deseo se había vuelto irrefrenable, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder el control, y lastimarla. Necesitaba sentirla rodeando su virilidad para comenzar la danza de sus cuerpos.

Estaba seguro de que ésta sería una experiencia que nunca olvidaría, y la que querría repetir por el resto de su vida.

_**Ya no quedas mas espacio en mi interior**_

_**has llenado con tu luz cada rincón,**_

_**es que por ti que, con el tiempo mi alma**_

_**siente diferente…**_

Sakura sintió como la punta del miembro de Shaoran comenzaba a ingresar a su intimidad. No pudo hacer más que abrazarse a él con fuerza, y una energía extraña, la obligó a arquear la espalda para sentir el completo contacto de sus cuerpos. Él gimió ante aquello, y ella ahogó un gemido, presionando su boca contra uno de los hombros del castaño, cuidando de no oprimir el que estaba herido.

Su miembro estaba erecto, duro y caliente. Pudo sentirlo palpitar en la entrada a su virginidad, mientras olas de calor le recorrían todo el cuerpo, y su interior palpitaba con estelas de placer que apagaban sus sentidos.

Lo último que sintió fue una fuerte punzada que la embargó de dolor, al tiempo que se formaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que se negó a derramar.

_**Sólo tú, solamente, quiero que seas tú…**_

_**mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio;**_

_**mi compás y mi camino.**_

Shaoran se quedó quieto, sin querer hacerle daño. Pasó una mano entre sus cuerpos, y la sangre que encontró entre las piernas de Sakura, le corroboró la castidad de su pequeña.

Vio las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y quiso golpearse a sí mismo, ¡seguramente había sido un bruto! No quería causarle dolor, sólo quería tratarla con todo el amor que sentía… pero…

Abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir como ella comenzaba a acariciar su espalda. Buscó sus ojos, y lo que vio en ellos le bastó para saber que ella quería continuar, que el dolor se había vaporado para ser reemplazado por placer.

Sonrió ante eso, ella era tan tierna. —"Te amo". –susurró cerca de su oído.

Sin esperar a que la chica pudiera darle una respuesta, y buscando no ser tan brusco, siguiendo el ritmo de lo que venía haciendo, asaltó sus labios con fuerza y deseo, mientras acariciaba sus muslos con delicadeza y posesión.

_**Sólo tú, solamente, quiero que seas tú…**_

_**mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio;**_

_**mi compás y mi camino.**_

La castaña presenció el drástico cambio entre dolor y placer. El dolor punzante que había sentido en un principio ante la intromisión del miembro de Shaoran, pasando las barreras de su virginidad, había desaparecido completamente para sentir placer, unas enormes olas de placer que azotaban su cuerpo sin restricciones; _ahora se sentía llena_. Shaoran lograba llenarla por completo, y sentía que no había nada más en el mundo que pudiera hacerla sentir así.

Él salió de ella, robándole todo el aliento, y volvió a ingresar, con frenesí, con lujuria, y con el último ingrediente que hacía llamar a ese acto, el arte de '_Hacer el amor'…_

Justamente _amor_.

Podía sentir como su húmedo interior era absorbido por el sexo deseoso de Shaoran. Era como una boca hambrienta y codiciosa que bebía toda su excitación, provocando una nueva, y luego otra y otra. Con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes… entrando y saliendo…

Bebiendo y provocando…

Era un éxtasis total que les cubría sus cuerpos y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sus almas.

Jadeos, gritos y gemidos era la música que rodeaba toda la habitación. Mientras que afuera, la lluvia hacía de las suyas, en el interior de esa casa, se despertaba una tormenta, pero una tormenta de pasión y de amor entre dos personas que se lo demostraban mutuamente, entregando consigo tanto sus cuerpos como su alma; coordinando el latido de sus corazones y descifrando el idioma de sus cuerpos en la danza más peligrosa y difícil de todas.

La danza de sus cuerpos se fue intensificando, hasta sentir que ya no podrían soportarlo más. El clímax estaba en su punto máximo y ninguno de los dos podría soportar otro orgasmo.

Puso todas sus fuerzas en las últimas embestidas, acariciando sus torneadas piernas, mientras sentía como ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda emitiendo intensos gritos de placer.

Shaoran salió una vez más de su cuerpo para embestirla, una última vez con todas sus fuerzas, cuidando de no lastimarla. Empujó como nunca antes lo había hecho, para llegar hasta lo más profundo que podría llegar en su interior para embriagarla con su esencia, y quedar marcado para siempre.

Un lugar que, esperaba, nadie llegara. Nunca.

_Porque ella era sólo suya_.

Fue todo un éxtasis de placer que los hizo gemir a ambos. Las sacudidas rodeaban sus cuerpos haciéndoles ver luces de colores y pudiendo sentir el calor en su interior… en la boca del estómago y sus partes bajas.

Salió de su interior, y sin poder soportarlo más, y sin una pizca de fuerzas, se despabiló sobre ella, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

_**Para estar siempre, siempre, siempre…**_

_**contigo amor…**_

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor. Esa era, verdaderamente, una experiencia que nunca olvidarían.

Sakura recordaba que muchas chicas, -hasta la misma Tomoyo –le habían contado que la primera vez no podía disfrutarse a pleno, por ser la primera y sufrir de un tortuoso dolor; pero nada de eso había pasado, por el contrario, todo había sido algo increíble… algo que jamás imaginó vivir, ni en sus mejores sueños. Fue mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, y estaba tan exhausta pero feliz, que –si fuera por ella –nunca dejaría que ese hombre se fuera de su cama.

Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, y sólo cerró los ojos para poder recuperar bien la visión, y dejar de ver luces de colores todo el tiempo.

Sus alientos calientes se mezclaron en ese momento, y Shaoran se levantó un poco para mirarla a los ojos; se veía increíblemente exhausto pero feliz. Eso la hizo sonreír al tiempo que él también le sonrió.

—"Esto… estuvo…" –comenzó él, entrecortadamente. —"¡Wow!"

—"Sí… tienes razón". –acordó. —"Nunca imaginé que fuera así".

Él la miró con una expresión seria. —"No te hice daño… ¿verdad?"

Sakura sonrió al ver la preocupación en su mirada. —"No… fuiste maravilloso conmigo".

Shaoran sonrió dándole un beso. —"Eso me alegra… no quería hacerte daño, pero tú me descontrolas". –rió al mismo tiempo que ella, y se apartó un poco para no aplastarla, quedando de costado, viéndola intensamente. —"Considerando una puntuación de uno a diez, ¿qué me pondrías?"

Ella quiso reír ante su pregunta, ¿cómo podría responderle algo así? ¿Acaso no había notado que ella ni siquiera había bajado de esas nubes a las que él la había subido? —"Pues… considerando como estuvieron los otros… te pondría… mm… un siete".

Él levantó una ceja, siguiendo el juego, mientras apartaba unos mechones castaños del rostro de la chica. —"¿Un siete? Mm, por lo visto tendré que esforzarme más… no quiero que ningún otro lo haga mejor que yo".

Sakura rió. —"Eres un tontito, Shaoran…" –musitó, cerrando sus ojos.

—"Sí, un tontito que está loquito por ti, pequeña". –dijo viendo como ella se quedaba dormida al instante. Era increíble como podía dormirse así de rápido.

Contempló su rostro, acariciando sus cabellos con una mano. Dios… quién habría dicho que terminaría tan loco por ella… y que con esas puras caricias que le daba, podía encenderlo más que cualquier otra _mujer experimentada_ que sabía cómo y dónde acariciar.

Nunca, nunca había disfrutado como esta vez. Había sido algo único, mágico… quizás porque no sólo estaba involucrada la lujuria, sino muchas otras cosas.

Recorrió con sus ojos color miel, todo el cuerpo de la chica con la que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días, y a pesar de estar completamente molido, su _amiguito_ comenzó a _entusiasmarse… de nuevo_.

Era hermosa, en todos los sentidos.

Acarició su rostro que se mostraba tranquilo, pero al hacer contacto con su mano, pudo notar como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía entre sueños. Él también sonrió ante la vista que tenía de ella. Jamás se había imaginado tener a Sakura Kinomoto en su misma cama, y poder contemplarla después de hacerle el amor, como a nadie se lo había hecho.

_Con todo su corazón…_

_Entregando hasta su último aliento_.

Rió ante la gran felicidad que lo inundó en ese preciso momento, al saber que a partir de entonces, las cosas serían diferentes. Que a partir de ese momento, el corazón de Sakura Kinomoto tenía un dueño… un dueño que se llamaba Shaoran Li.

¿Ese era su nombre?

Sí, sí lo era, y no había nada que pudiera sacarle esa sonrisa de idiota que tenía en el rostro.

Aún no podía creer que ella lo amara… ¡A él!

Sí, ella lo amaba. Y no era que lo sabía porque se lo había dicho a través de palabras. No. No, señor.

Sino porque sus ojos… su cuerpo… sus caricias. Todo. Todo se lo decía a gritos, le decía a gritos que lo amaba. Así como todo de él, le decía a ella cuan grande era el amor que le profesaba.

Volvió a mirarla una y otra vez, analizando cada parte de su rostro, cada parte de su cuerpo. Era inútil que intentara dormir, por más que estuviera cansado, sería imposible. Verla le parecía mucho más importante que atender el cansancio.

La vio sonreír. —"Te amo… Shaoran…" –susurró entre sueños.

El corazón del castaño dio un vuelco al volver a escuchar esas palabras salir de esos labios. Aún no lo creía, no lo creía, pero pronto se acostumbraría. Claro que lo haría, si todas las noches tendría que practicar para poder _ganar un diez_.

—"Yo también te amo, Sakura; no sabes cuanto". –murmuró, a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se levantó de la cama, sabiendo que no podría dormir y se la pasaría viéndola todo el tiempo como idiota. No era que la idea le desagradara, pero podría hacerle algo más productivo que eso.

Tomó su ropa, y se la puso apenas, estando con la camisa sin botones –cabe resaltar –, y sus boxers…

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro… ahora le enseñaría una buena sesión de amor con el desayuno en la cama. Eso podría llegar a ser de lo más excitante, y más si tenía _mermelada de frutilla_… o de cualquier otro sabor. No era pretencioso.

Iba a dirigirse a la cocina, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la lap top de Sakura. Sabía que le había prometido no cambiar nada, pero no estaba mal que le diera un vistazo ¿o sí? Sólo quería comprobar cuan grande había sido el cambio.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia el aparato y lo abrió, como lo haría un ladrón con una caja fuerte.

Quedó hipnotizado con las letras de la pantalla; tanto que terminó leyendo más de lo que pensaba leer. Así eran sus novelas… nunca podía parar de leerlas.

Acabó leyendo muy por arriba… no quería que ella lo viera revisando sus cosas, cuando le había hecho una promesa. Pero lo que sí no pudo evitar, fue la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro y que –imaginaba –se quedaría ahí de por vida.

Se dirigió a la cocina pensando en cuál sería la manera más cruel y tortuosa para hacerle sentir placer… esta vez no se la dejaría fácil. Oh, no, claro que no.

No podía estar más que feliz. Sí, esa era la palabra, estaba feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado en toda su vida. Si mientras le hacía el amor estaba que no cabía de felicidad, ahora sentía que todo lo que había pasado había valido la pena como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Eriol había tenido razón, no se arrepintió de haberse quedado ahí… porque ahora todo era color _**multicolor**_.

Podrían no vivir en un castillo como en los cuentos de hadas…

Podrían no vivir en un mundo completamente ideal…

Podrían tener en algún momento de sus vidas unas pequeñas discusiones…

Podrían a veces no entenderse, y hacerse rabiar mutuamente…

Podrían querer arrancarse los ojos en diversas oportunidades…

Pero todos esos detalles serían los que les demostrarían que están vivos y que gozarían de la vida que les tocaría juntos.

Porque cada dificultad representa una prueba de valentía. Puede que no sean demostradas con dragones milenarios, ni quimeras, a las cuales tuvieran que vencer, pero cada una de las dificultades puede superarse… sólo si pueden entenderse juntos.

Porque todo…

Todo…

_Absolutamente todo había valido la pena_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"… _fue entonces, cuando miró en el interior de esos __**ojos de fuego**__ que tanto la estremecían, que supo que él no mentía cuando le decía todo el amor que le profesaba… fue en ese momento, en el que ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba… se dio cuenta de lo mucho que siempre lo había amado sin siquiera saberlo. Porque con tan sólo una mirada, sus corazones comenzaron a latir en un mismo ritmo, que marcaba el comienzo de una nueva vida para los dos. Una vida que quizás no era la de los típicos cuentos de hadas; una vida en la que podrían tener discusiones, y peleas, pero una vida juntos en la que, gracias a esos pequeños detalles, sabrían que estarían vivos y que existen en su mundo; en el __**mundo real**__, sin perderse en las fantasías, o en la imaginación de lo que podría llegar a ser, siendo que hay un __**'es'**__, un presente que vivir sin mirar atrás, y sin mirar adelante. Solamente viviendo en el presente que es lo que importa, y proyectando un futuro sin visualizarlo de antemano._

_Ellos podían afirmar que todo lo que se propusieran sería posible, porque ella sabía que él la amaba; porque él sabía que ella lo amaba. __**Porque ambos se amaban**__, y nada ni nadie podría separarlos.__Porque él era su príncipe multicolor… y ella… ella era su princesa, la princesa multicolor de un cuento de amor. De un cuento de amor que parecía imposible, pero terminó siendo posible, mientras las ilusiones y las esperanzas sobrevivieran, sólo para poder marcar la diferencia..._

_Porque en un mundo multicolor, en el que hay diversidad de aspectos que evaluar, no existen los príncipes azules, sino los __**multicolores**__, junto con sus princesas __**imperfectas**__. Porque los príncipes azules de los cuentos de amor, son sólo eso, príncipes de cuentos que no viven en la realidad; príncipes de cuentos que siempre tienen un final feliz y que sólo demuestran su valentía sin defecto alguno, impidiendo amarlos en toda su integridad; príncipes que nunca llegan a amar como un __**príncipe de verdad**__._

_Porque los príncipes multicolores son los únicos que pueden despertar el __**verdadero amor**__. Los príncipes multicolores son aquellos capaces de amar y ser amados tanto con virtudes y defectos. Amar y ser amados en todo sentido, y no sólo por hazañas valerosas de las que la única verdad es que el mal nunca triunfaría si persiste el amor._

_Los príncipes multicolores son los verdaderos habitantes del planeta. De un planeta que representa su reino multicolor, un reino lleno de defectos, y también de hermosas virtudes que podrían realzarse si tan sólo viéramos a nuestro alrededor, sabiendo que el sol podría salir todos los días._

_Porque el príncipe multicolor es el único que puede encerrar a toda la naturaleza en su persona y ser amado tal cual es, junto con los colores del arco iris, y otros colores que puedan surgir en el intento:_

_-Azul: Por su gallardía y valentía._

_-Rojo: Por su forma de amar y su pasión._

_-Amarillo: Por la cobardía para intentar._

_-Blanco: Por la pureza de sus acciones sin pedir nada a cambio._

_-Negro: Por sus miedos e inseguridades._

_-Verde: Por su naturalidad y esperanza._

_-Violeta: Por lo mujeriego y tonto que puede llegar a ser._

_-Y __**Ámbar**__: Por el color de los ojos de __**mí príncipe multicolor**__._

_Es así, como termina un cuento de amor, que se presumía imposible, pero que con perseverancia y esperanza, pudieron salir adelante, dejando atrás todas las dificultades que habían pasado para conseguirlo._

_Y trasmitiendo la moraleja, como toda historia de amor, de que tu otra mitad puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina; sólo debes abrir los ojos para ver quienes te rodean y saber así, si tu verdadero príncipe multicolor está verdaderamente más cerca de lo que crees, sin que tú siquiera lo supieras. _

_Recuerda que es bueno tener ilusiones y sueños, pero es mucho mejor vivir la vida que nos toca, saliendo de todo lo que quisiéramos ser, para poner toda nuestra obstinación en formar un __**es**__._

_Con empeño y perseverancia se alcanzan los sueños…_

_Siempre persíguelos sin pensar en las consecuencias; sería mejor arrepentirse por algo que se hizo y no resultó, que pensar en el típico '¿qué hubiese pasado si…?'_

_Sólo tú tienes la respuesta._

_Simplemente porque todo estaría bien…_

_Porque… porque nada… porque, absolutamente, nada es imposible…_

_Y los corazones fuertes de las personas que se aman, permanecerían juntos…_

_Por toda una eternidad__**"**__._

"_A veces es bueno volar libremente con las ilusiones… pero se debe soñar la vida con el corazón__**"**_

_**¿Fin?**_

_**NO.**_

_**El Fin Del Principio.**_

* * *

«**FIN** »

**目標**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! n.n

¿Qué les pareció el final? T-T yo simplemente estoy feliz, muy muy feliz. Esta historia me gustó mucho en particular, quizás la trama daba para un poco más pero ¿Para qué? Si sólo quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas y dejar mi semillita en cada persona que crea en esas cosas que muchos llaman _"cursilerías"_ jeje. La verdad me gustó el final así como está, y no sé, por ahora no pienso hacer un epílogo, como me preguntaron por ahí… pero como saben, las palabras claves son "_por ahora_".

Pues… espero que haya valido la pena el cambio de categoría a M, ustedes serán los encargados de decirme qué tal les pareció… XD ja ja pero de todos modos, les digo… fui _suave_. ¿Me habré guiado por experiencias _personales_? ¡Ja! Se quedan en la duda porque no voy a decirlo xD ja ja. Y como ven… ¡no usaron profiláctico! XD ja ja, eso lo sé… pero es que ponérselo le quitaría lo romántico y además ¿para qué…? si ellos vivirán juntos… y quien sabe… hasta a lo mejor comen perdices y Shaoran podría averiguar a qué saben; un retoñito no vendría nada mal xD. Además el mejor de los amores es el que no se planea y simplemente sale, porque es del corazón n.n. Por cierto…

**Nombre de la canción****:** "Coleccionista de Canciones"

**Artista****:** Camila (esto para ti _perver_ ¬¬U ¿ves? No siempre utilizo a Charm, pero eso por ahora XD porque pienso utilizarla siempre)

Y bueno, comentando un poco… realmente creo que hay alguien para cada quien, y puede que las cosas no sean del todo como las hemos soñado en nuestro mundo interior –el que todos poseemos –pero siempre tenemos a quien está a nuestro alrededor. Hay que aprender a agudizar los sentidos para darnos cuenta y no cometer tantos errores; siempre hay que decir o hacer las cosas cuando _deben hacerse_ y no dejar de hacerlas por miedos o confusiones.

Ahora sí, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron en general la historia, espero que algo de lo que quise transmitir les haya quedado n.n.

No tengo más que decir sólo informar una noticia **MUY IMPORTANTE** xD j aja, pues, como ya saben, soy de esas que toman historias ajenas XD y pues ya hay otra historia que también me encantó como no tienen idea, estoy segura de que a todos les gustará. La idea original es de **Johanna-Ikari**, y será un S&S y T&E muy entretenido e intenso en muchas partes. No sé cuando lo comenzaré, seguramente será cuando acabe alguna de las historias que será al tiempo que también comience las nuevas, de todos modos, pronto tendrán la información en mi perfil junto con un pequeño resumen.

Bueno sin más, ¡me despido! n.n

**¡¡Sus reviews están respondidos en mi perfil!!**

¡Besos!

¡Nos vemos! **:D**


End file.
